Random BNHA Scenarios and Drabbles
by thesecondcircleofkel
Summary: A collection of random reader insert BNHA/MHA scenarios and drabbles that I write when I should be sleeping or doing something productive. Ratings will vary, but I'll put warnings for anything that needs it. There will be various characters, male and female.
1. Tokoyami: Plant Killer

**Just a short little drabble about Tokoyami saying something edgy and weird.**

 **Warnings: none**

 **My Tumblr:** **xfreakxninjax . tumblr . c o m**

* * *

You had tried so hard, and yet all of your efforts had been fruitless. No matter how many times you rechecked the care instructions, no matter how often you watered it and made sure that the soil was draining properly, and no matter how ardently you ensured that it got enough sunlight, your succulent still laid before you, wilted, withered, and dead. You had barely had it a month, and you had already failed in what should have been an easy task. You didn't think that taking care of a plant was supposed to be difficult; all you had to do was water it and that was as far as it went. But you were wrong.

Your boyfriend, in all of his somber wisdom, had been the first to point out that your plant was 'about to cross the void into the afterlife'. You hadn't taken him seriously at first (how could you when he said it like that?), but then Dark Shadow had the gall to laugh and call you a 'plant killer'. His mocking (it was light teasing, really, since the sentient aspect of Tokoyami's Quirk was actually quite fond of you, as well) had caused you to actually take a good look at your succulent, and that prompted you to look up more in-depth care instructions. Unfortunately, your efforts had been too late, and you had indeed become a plant killer.

Dark Shadow's incessant snickering beside you did nothing to alleviate the disappointment that you were feeling in yourself as you stared at the carcass of the once vibrant plant, but Tokoyami at least had the decency to pat you on the shoulder and nudge his head against yours. It was a sweet gesture, and you were glad that he was keeping the edgy side of personality at bay for once.

"Don't trouble yourself over it. It was a dark but inescapable fate for such a frail existence."

"What the actual hell, Fumikage?"


	2. Kaminari: Game Night Confessions

**After a long night of gaming, Kaminari gets caught in an embarrassing moment, and a confession might ensue.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

Game night in the dorm had been a tremendous success for you. The game of the night had been Mario Kart, and whether it was through sheer luck or skill, you had won the majority of the races. Not even Bakugo could end your win-streak; it was a small wonder that his controller had survived the night, but even with all of the yelling and ranting he had done, the explosive boy had somehow managed to not blow the small appliance to smithereens. He still ended up rage-quitting, though.

It hadn't been your fault: Todoroki, who probably hadn't even contemplated playing a video game before, had somehow managed to pull out a win, and that was enough to cause Bakugo to stomp off to his room in a huff, complaining that the game had been rigged. There were a few chuckles and snickers as he left, but that was all. Everybody was far too focused on the next race to do much more than that.

The only other person that had racked up a few wins was Kaminari, who was sitting right beside you. It was a small wonder that you had been able to focus on the game at all, given how close he was to you and how big your crush on him was. It was distracting, being able to feel his body heat so clearly. You could practically feel every word that he said echo through you, and it seemed as if a jolt went through you every time your arm knocked into his. At first, you thought that he had been doing it purposefully, trying to sneakily use his Quirk in order to pull ahead of you in a race, but seeing as he wasn't teasing you about it or even acknowledging it at all, it was obviously just in your head. Again, it was hard to fathom how you had been able to focus, but you had somehow pulled through, and you had the win count to prove it.

There were only a few more races after Bakugo left, with you winning two of them, Kaminari winning one, and Todoroki somehow winning the last one. After the last race, everyone began leaving one by one, and eventually the only people left in the common room were you, Kaminari, and Kirishima.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't win a single round! That's so unmanly!"

"What can I say? Y/N and I were just on fire tonight." It took every shred of willpower that you had to keep from blushing when Kaminari winked at you. The two of you often had a playful and flirty banter with each other, and that was probably one of things that led to your crush on the electricity user, but unfortunately, it all appeared to be purely platonic. Things never went any further than that between you, and you were forced to carry on as if he wasn't occupying your mind nearly 24/7.

"Pfft, I was on fire. You just so happened to get lucky a few times."

"Don't keep rubbing it in, you two! I already have to go to bed feeling like a loser, so don't make it worse!"

Kirishima left before his pride could be further wounded, leaving just you and Kaminari on the couch together. You felt like your heart was going to bust out of your ribcage because of how vigorously it was beating, but with a well-practiced effort, you still managed to look calm on the outside.

"You really were killing it tonight, Y/N! I didn't know you were that good of a gamer! It looks like I'm really going to have to step up my game if I want to beat you at Smash Bros. next week!"

"If you're nice enough to me, I might just throw a round or two for you."

"Tempting, but I'll pass! We'd never hear the end of it from Bakugo if we did something like that."

"I'm sure he'd be too focused on Todoroki to notice, especially if his beginner's luck keeps up like it did tonight."

"It's Midoriya's fault for showing him how to use items! Anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N!"

"Night, Kaminari!"

You sat in the common room alone for a moment, trying to catch your bearings as your pulse finally started to slow down. If only that boy knew what he was doing to you…Maybe you'd have the courage to tell him one day soon, but that wouldn't be tonight. You stood up from the couch and stretched, trying to get rid of the kinks that had formed in your back from sitting in the same position for too long.

You were about to head to your room, but something caught your attention from the corner of your eye. At closer inspection, it was Kaminari's phone. It was hard to believe that he had left it there, given how attached to it he usually was, but it was getting late, so maybe it just slipped his mind because he was tired. Regardless, you decided to do the thoughtful thing and return it to him.

It was obviously a lot later than you had originally thought, because your own fatigue was starting to set in as you walked to Kaminari's room. Your eyes were starting to feel heavy, and your cognitive thinking skills were slowly and steadily dying for the night. That was your excuse at least. It was the only one you had really, for making the mistake of just inviting yourself into Kaminari's room without knocking first.

You didn't realize what you were doing, not until it was much too late, and by then, the damage had already been done. Kaminari obviously hadn't been expecting company, or at least you thought he hadn't, because you doubted that he wanted anyone to see him like this. If anyone else had seen him at that moment, they would have never let him live it down, but since it was you…well, you were just confused.

It was kind of cute, honestly, the Pikachu onesie that he was wearing. Of course, you might have been biased, seeing as you had been the one to buy it for him as a gag gift. You had always teased him for being so similar to the electric Pokémon, so you thought it would be funny to buy him something that would complete his 'look'. You never thought that he would actually wear it, though.

Kaminari's face had gone completely red as you stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief and mouth gaping open as you tried to comprehend the sight before you. He wanted to say something, anything to try to explain what was going on and defend himself, but he had nothing, and once he realized that he was at a loss for words and that there would be no reprieve from his embarrassment, he fell to ground, covering his face with both of his hands as he drew his knees towards his chest.

"You, uh, forgot your phone downstairs, Kaminari."

The blond only groaned behind his hands.

"I take it you didn't want me to see this."

He shook his head in response, although in his position the action made his whole body roll back and forth, which was absolutely adorable, but you would have to save that thought for later. There were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, namely trying to help Kaminari redeem the situation and save his pride.

"I mean, I did get it as a joke, but I'm glad you like it…?"

You were only met with another groan, and you were starting to get worried. You walked over to where Kaminari was huddled up and crouched down beside him, gently poking him in the process.

"Look, I know you're embarrassed, but I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

He finally said something instead of just groaning, but you couldn't understand him because his voice was so muffled behind his hands.

"I…didn't quite catch that, Kaminari."

"I'm not worried about everyone else knowing, it's just…! It's…It's you, alright? I really like this because you gave it to me, even if it was just a joke, but I was afraid you'd think I was lame if I wore it around you, so I've just been sleeping in it, but now you've seen it, and I have got to be the unluckiest guy in the world! I mean, who wants their crush to see them in something like-"

Kaminari's hands immediately shot back up to his face as he realized what he said, and he somehow managed to curl in on himself even more. You were now sharing in his embarrassment, but even through that, and even though your face was beet red and felt like it was on fire, you couldn't stop from grinning. Obviously, it no longer mattered if you had the courage to confess to him or not, because the goof had gone and done it himself, albeit accidentally. All you had to do now was just let him know that the feeling was mutual.

With your newfound joy and the confidence that came with it, you moved closer to Kaminari and sprawled out beside him. His embarrassment was apparently causing his Quirk to act up, because you could feel the static radiating off of him as it caused your arm hair to stand on end. It didn't feel like it had built up too much, though, so you reached out and tapped your finger against his hand, causing a small jolt to surge between the two of you.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to use Thunderbolt. At ease there, Pikachu."

Kaminari didn't exactly laugh at your little joke, but he did lower his hands enough so that you could see his eyes. They held a glimmer of hope in them, a gleam that only grew once he saw the toothy grin that you were wearing, but they also possessed uncertainty, as well, showing that he still needed some reassurance from you.

"I wouldn't exactly call you the unluckiest guy in the world. As embarrassing as this was, it did let you confess to your crush, who most certainly did not have the guts to do that themselves."

His eyes grew wide, and for a moment you could only imagine him gaping like a fish behind his hands just like you had been earlier.

"Are you…serious, Y/N?"

"Yep. Pikachu, I choose you."

"That was so corny, but yes!"

Kaminari immediately reached over and wrapped himself around you, nearly squeezing the life out of you as he kept cheering to himself. You practically swooned when he pressed his face against yours; he looked so content doing it, too, as if he had been waiting so long to have this kind of close contact with you.

"I'm so happy, Y/N! I can't wait to tell everyone! Maybe now they'll stop making fun of me for being a wimp because I didn't tell you how I felt!"

"You mean everyone else already knew?"

"Apparently, I wasn't very subtle with my 'pining', as Bakugo put it."

"Then I am obviously very dense."

It made sense though, now that you thought about it. The sly glances from Mina, the scoffs from Bakugo, Sero constantly trying to get you and Kaminari alone together; the signs were all there, you had just been too distracted to see them. Not that it mattered anymore, though. The confessions had finally been made, and now that you knew that your feelings for one another were mutual, it was going to be hard to pry the two of you away from each other.

Kaminari was incredibly proud of your newfound relationship, so proud in fact, that he wore his onesie to the next game night, and no amount mocking from Bakugo or teasing from any of your other classmates could wipe the grin off of his face, especially not when he decimated all of them at Smash Bros. And ironically enough, he played as Pikachu.


	3. All Might: Classified

**All Might's s/o gets attacked by a villain and he thinks it's all his fault (it's not).**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

You were starting to get worried about Toshinori. He hadn't said much to you the entire afternoon, and the atmosphere around him was practically cloudy with the gloom that he was radiating. You had a pretty good idea of what he was upset about, though. You had spent the majority of the morning in the hospital, getting your wounds treated after particularly nasty villain attack. Your injuries weren't that bad, really, just a few bumps and bruises, and a cut that needed some stitches.

In any other situation, you would have just gone to the hospital on your own and kept everything about the incident quiet, telling him that you had only had an accident at work; that was what you usually did when something like this happened, and it wasn't exactly a lie, but you had been robbed of that opportunity this go around. Before you could take care of the villain yourself, Toshinori, or better yet, All Might, showed up and took care of the scoundrel himself, panicking at the sight of your injured form afterwards.

You understood his concern since he didn't exactly know that you were a hero yourself, not even after a year of dating. You were an underground hero, and while you were good enough at what you did to warrant some notoriety, the majority of the work that you did was extremely confidential, and that meant that you had to maintain a low profile and keep your heroic exploits to yourself. You felt bad for keeping it a secret from your lover, but it came with the territory of being a hero, and he undoubtedly would have understood your reasons.

That didn't change the fact that he was blaming himself for your attack, though. In reality, it had been due to your own mistake, one little slip up where a villain had escaped from a raid that you were a part of, and that villain had somehow managed to track you down afterwards when you were off duty so he could try to exact some revenge. He did manage to catch you off guard for a moment, hence the injuries you sustained, but you could have captured him yourself had All Might not showed up.

Regardless of that, Toshinori didn't know who that villain was; all he saw was a villain attacking his other half, who he thought was a civilian and not a fellow hero, and it was obvious that he thought it was his fault. It was almost like you could hear his every thought, every doubt and accusation that he was throwing at himself, telling him that he shouldn't have kept you so close, that his presence was putting you in danger, that villains were targeting you because of him. The two of you had done well to make sure that you were never together when he was in his muscle form, but again, a single slip was all it would have taken to put you in danger, and he was probably assuming that that slip up had happened, even though it most certainly hadn't.

It wasn't like you could just let him go on like that. Knowing him, he'd probably try to call the relationship off, saying that it would be safer for you if the two of you weren't together anymore. He'd rather break both of your hearts than see you hurt, or ever worse, dead because he had inadvertently dragged you into something. You weren't about to let things go that far, though.

The two of you had only been together for a year, but it only took a few months for you to know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Toshinori, and to do that, you were going to have to come clean to him about what you really did for a living. You wouldn't be able to give him all of the details, of course, but you could at least give him enough of a general idea to let him know that you were more than capable of taking care of yourself.

Of course, you still had to clear that idea with your boss, which was what you were doing when Toshinori finally joined you in the living room. Your boss understood your concerns, and gave you a very specific set of guidelines about what you could and could not tell your lover (you hadn't exactly told your boss that said lover was All Might himself, and you could only wonder how this would have ended if you had), and Toshinori sat down beside you right when you finished receiving those rules. You quickly hung up the phone, and Toshinori reached over to grab your hand as you did so. His hold was gentle, and when you looked up at his face, he was very pointedly looking away from you. You could only assume that he was doing exactly what you thought he would.

"Y/N, I-"

You quickly held your hand to his mouth and turned his head towards you, forcing him to look you in the eyes.

"I have a feeling I know what you're doing, but before you do it, let me tell you a few things. That villain earlier to today had absolutely nothing to with you. That was all on me."

He looked like he wanted to say something, probably tell you that you were wrong, but you pressed your hand more firmly against his mouth as you continued.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about my job. Everything I've told you about it so far is complete and utter bullshit. I'm actually a hero, got my license for it and everything, but 99% of the work I do is highly classified, and we'd both be in a lot of trouble if I even thought to tell you about any of it. That being said, I can handle myself, Toshinori, and there is not a shred of evidence out there to tie me to All Might. Now with that out of the way, what were you trying to say?"

You had obviously rendered the man speechless, and he seemed to be in deep thought as he went over everything you said.

"Just how classified is-"

"Classified enough that we probably need to move on from this part of the conversation."

"…Right. Are you in…much danger?"

"I'm in as much danger as any other hero is on a daily basis, just with an added bit of secrecy to it."

"And you can't talk about any of it."

"Nope."

"That must make it harder to cope with things."

"So long as I get to come home to you, I can deal with it."

That got a smile out of him, no matter how small it was.

"So the villain earlier…?"

"All on me. I totally could have taken him, but I can't say that I minded being rescued by you."

"So I was worried for nothing?"

"Nah, I thought it was endearing, if nothing else. If someone hadn't been so busy sulking, I would have showed you just how much I appreciated it already."

It was always funny to see just how red Toshinori could get when he was embarrassed; it was awfully cute, too, which was why you couldn't resist the flurry of kisses that you planted on his face. By some miracle, he got even redder, and you just buried your face in his neck as you struggled not to laugh at his expense. He obviously wasn't too offended by your barely contained snickers, given that he dragged you over onto his lap and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"I'll still worry, you know."

"Of course, just like I'll always worry about you, Number One Hero or not."

"Fair enough. Just be extra careful out there for my sake, alright? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I promise. I love you, you know that, right, Toshinori?"

"Of course, just as I love you, Y/N."

You grinned as you pulled away from Toshinori, chuckling at the questioning look in his eyes. You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, one that he responded in kind to, and after your lips lingered against each other for a moment, you pulled away with a sly grin.

"Now, how about I show you just how much I appreciated the rescue?"

Toshinori couldn't help but think that you'd be the death of him one day. It certainly wouldn't be a bad way to go, though, so he wouldn't complain.


	4. Aizawa: Gift

**Aizawa receives a gift that he simply can't turn away.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

To say that you were tired of the rain would be an understatement. The downpour had barely let up over the past few days, and if it kept going on like it was, you were going to have to swim your way back to U.A. It was already hard enough having to pack up the majority of your belongings in order to move to the campus, and the rain did absolutely nothing to alleviate your struggles. It also made things seem much grimmer than they already were, which should have been difficult everything considered. Between what had happened at the training camp and the Kamino Ward Incident, it certainly seemed like U.A. was currently experiencing the lowest point of its history.

It was a blessing that Bakugo had made it through everything relatively unscathed, but Ragdoll's Quirk had been stolen, and while you weren't privy to all of the details, you knew that All Might could no longer use his Quirk, either. Whether it was because of his physical condition or something else entirely, you didn't know, but you were glad that he was able to stay on as a teacher even though he had to retire as a hero. The whole situation was still a mess, though, and you could only hope that Nezu's dorm idea would help things to settle back down.

As it was right now, you and the rest of the teachers were having to move to the U.A. campus along with the students, in the hopes that having so many heroes close by would keep them even safer than they already were. You were sure that the principal had other reasons for keeping you all so close by, but that information hadn't been made known to you, and you weren't going to make things any harder on yourself by trying to figure everything out. You were just going to roll along with all of it and do your job as best you could.

The only reason that you had journeyed out into the torrential downpour this go around was because you needed a few extra things to make your new room on campus feel more welcoming. You had contemplated just waiting until the rain stopped to go out, but now that you had finally finished unpacking, you wanted to be completely done with setting up your room so you could focus on relaxing until classes started.

You had just crossed the street after leaving the store when a faint rustling caught your ears. Normally, you wouldn't have paid much attention to random noises like that, but the faint mew that followed it definitely put you on alert, and you immediately started searching for the source of the cry. It didn't take you long to track the noise down to an alleyway, where it seemed to be coming from underneath a dumpster.

With little regard for your clothing or dignity, you crawled onto your belly in order to look under the dumpster, and there you found a small kitten, soaked down to the bone and shivering. The poor thing was too tired to even think about resisting you as you reached under the metal receptacle and delicately grabbed it. You quickly stood up and put the kitten under your jacket, holding it against your stomach to give it as much warmth as possible as you ran back to U.A.

For once you were somewhat grateful for the rain, because nobody was around to stop or question you as you stormed through the campus gate and sprinted to your room. You immediately threw your shopping bags down and went to your bathroom, where you wrapped the kitten up in a towel. You held onto it until it finally stopped shivering, and then switched the damp towel out for a fresh one. The kitten (who you found out was a little lady when you switched the towels out) obviously appreciated what you were doing, if the purring was anything to go by. You started to rub her behind the ears, and that was enough to send her straight to sleep.

Your next dilemma was figuring out what to do with her. It wouldn't kill you to keep her yourself, and you assumed that none of your colleagues would care if you had her, either. Vlad had been able to bring his dog with him, so why would it matter if you had a cat in your room? The thing was, you were pretty sure that you knew someone who would enjoy having her even more than you would. Aizawa's love for felines wasn't exactly a secret; you had lost count of the times that you'd caught him looking up pictures of cats on his phone during his down time, plus you'd seen him trying to feed strays on many occasions. The question was, did he already have a cat? And if not, why?

You could just go directly to the man and ask him all of that yourself, but you were afraid that it might be awkward. For whatever reason, he was always quiet around you, quieter than he normally was, at least. You weren't aware that you had ever done anything to offend him, but maybe you were just being paranoid. You were a little hyperaware of everything he did on account of…well, you'd be lying if you said that you weren't attracted to him.

It wasn't just a physical attraction, either. There was just something about that overly serious attitude of his that got to you, and then when you added his strange habits on top of that (his sleeping bag being the prime example), your curiosity was certainly piqued. What really sealed the deal for you was the USJ incident. Just seeing how far he went to protect his students, how he kept fighting even through injury, sent your heart soaring and the admiration that you already had for him grew tenfold. So yeah, you were a little nervous around him, and that was only made worse by the fact that you had no clue if he even liked you. Hizashi assured you that he did, but you weren't convinced.

Speaking of Hizashi, he'd probably have some of the answers that you needed. You quickly took out your phone and sent him a text.

 **Y/N** : _Yo Mic, can you pop over to my room for a minute?_

 **MIC** : _But Y/N I juuuuuuuuuuust sat dooooooownnnn._

 **Y/N** : _Dear god, I can hear you whining over a text. Just get over here. I need to borrow your knowledge._

 **MIC** : _Weird, but alright._

There was a knock at your door shortly after that, and you opened it to let Hizashi stroll into your room.

"Now, Y/N, just what was so important that you-ooh! Kitten!"

Hizashi had immediately spotted the ball of fur that was now curled on top of your bed, still asleep even through his loud voice. Whatever he was going to say was put on the backburner as he went to sit on your bed, where he picked the kitten up and put it on his lap so he could have easier access to pet it.

"Is this why you had me come over?"

"Yep. I'm trying to figure out what to do with her."

"Are you not keeping her?"

"If it comes down to it I will, but I was thinking of trying to give her to someone else, first."

"Oh? Someone I know?"

Based on the devious look in his eyes, Hizashi knew exactly who you were talking about, but he was going to torture you and make you say it. The glare that you gave him was very unimpressed.

"Yes, Mic, I was thinking of giving her to Aizawa."

"Well, well, how convenient of you, Y/N, wanting to give Shouta a gift, and it's one of his favorite things in the world, too. One would almost think that you were trying to impress him."

"Look, I have no qualms with strangling you, Hizashi. Be helpful for once."

"I am always helpful, thank you very much. Just admit that I'm right and then we'll move forward."

"You're not right! Not in those exact terms, at least. He just so happened to be the first person I thought of when I found her, for obvious reasons."

"So, you're not denying that you're trying to impress him, is that what I'm hearing?"

"I don't even know if he likes me, Hizashi! For all I know, he's barely tolerating my presence as it is! Although, knowing him, he's probably just indifferent towards me, but that's not the point! Does he already have a cat or not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's…complicated?"

"How so?"

"They just don't…like him."

"What?"

"Cats just seem to have a natural tendency to hate him, Y/N."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, they hiss at him on sight."

"I don't know what to make of that, Hizashi."

"I mean, I don't think he's ever tried to get a kitten before, so maybe it'll be different? Maybe she hasn't grown into her anti-Eraserhead instincts yet."

"So, it won't be catastrophic if I offer her to him?"

"Probably not."

"Probably not…that's totally the answer I was hoping for."

"You're really putting too much thought into this, Y/N. Just offer him the cat, and if he doesn't want her or she hates his guts, then you keep her."

"I suppose you're probably right. For once."

"Don't be mean. Besides, she's obviously the perfect cat to have on campus. Look at her, still knocked out even through all of your shouting. Little thing must have nerves of steel."

"She'll definitely need those around here. Well, I guess I should go see who the little lady will be rooming with, huh?"

"Wait, I have an idea! Just give me one second!"

This whole living on campus situation was certainly going to have interesting results, considering that it was only the first day and Hizashi had already bolted out of your room like a bat out of hell. You were almost scared of what he had gone to get, but when he came back just as quickly as he had left, you saw that he had only went to get a strand of ribbon. Where he had gotten it from, you wouldn't question.

"Presentation is everything, Y/N!"

"You know what? If you think you can safely tie a bow around that kitten, go for it. Entertain me, Hizashi."

"Are you doubting my bow-tying skills, Y/N? You better watch and learn, because you are about to witness a master at work."

You wouldn't exactly describe him as a master, but he did manage tie a rather nice bow. He made sure that it was loose enough around her neck that the kitten could easily slip out of it whenever she wanted to, and then he put her back on the bed with a cheeky grin aimed your way.

"I stand corrected. Now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have an appointment to go embarrass myself. Thanks for the help, Hizashi."

"Any time, Y/N! I expect to be the first person invited to the wedding!"

"Feel free to leave now, Mic."

"Fine, fine. You'll thank me later, Y/N! I'm the best wingman this school has ever seen!"

U.A.'s greatest wingman promptly received a door slammed in front of his face. You could hear him laughing the entire time he walked away from your room, and you prayed that he would trip and fall on his face. You doubted that karma would be that kind to you, though.

After giving Mic ample time to make it back to his own quarters, you swallowed the lump that had taken up residence in your throat and started to march your way towards Aizawa's room. You were at the halfway point before you realized that you had forgotten the cat. After a short trek back to your room to retrieve the still sleeping kitten, you finally stood in front of the ominous doorway of Aizawa's room. Every fiber of your being was screaming at you to turn around, but you took a deep breath to steel your nerves and knocked before you could chicken out.

You waited…and waited…and then you started to contemplate all of your life decisions. It would be your luck that he didn't answer the door. Did he not hear you? Should you knock again? But what if he was asleep? God forbid you wake him up from the slumber that he so desperately needed. He could have stepped out for a moment. You could always wait for a few more minutes to see if he came back. Wouldn't that make you seem like a weirdo, though, just hovering outside of his room and staring at the door as if it had personally offended you somehow? What a tough decision to have to make…

"Something wrong, Y/N?"

The sound that came out of your mouth was beyond undignified. Obviously, you had been so lost in thought that didn't hear Aizawa walk up behind you, and you really wished that you had been paying more attention. You were pretty sure that the noise you'd made was so awful that it was going to haunt his nightmares; it certainly would yours. At least he hadn't seen the kitten yet.

"Well, your stealth skills certainly aren't lacking."

Why couldn't he have just said something? It didn't have to be anything to lighten the mood or make you feel better, but just something. The silence was killing you, and it was moments like these that made you wonder if he actually hated you. He was just…staring, and you were starting to feel like he could see right through you. Was there something on your face? Why was he just-

"Are you alright?"

He very pointedly nodded his head down, causing to you to finally realize that you were in fact still wearing your dirty and wet clothes. That explained why he was staring: he probably thought that you were either crazy or stupid. Fantastic. He was probably also wondering why you had one of your hands behind your back. Seeing how your day was going so far, he was probably waiting for you to pop a knife out on him or something. He must have been planning the best way to disarm you and take you down. You were probably looking way too far into this.

"I'm fine. Just peachy, really."

You were not peachy. You were actually quite disappointed in yourself, plus your clothes were wet, and now that he had pointed that out to you, you realized just how cold you were because of it. You were not peachy, at all. You were already so done with all of your own bullshit.

"Anyways, I just…uh…fuck it. I found a kitten earlier, do you want it?"

You had never seen Aizawa's eyes shoot open as fast as they did when you brandished that kitten at him. She was still asleep, head lolled to the side as your hand supported her body. He seemed mesmerized by the tiny ball of fluff, taking in every little detail about her, from her white paws and underbelly, to the light grey tabby pattern that covered the rest of her body, all of which was topped off by a red bow hanging loosely around her neck.

"The bow was Mic's idea."

For once, Aizawa looked like he wasn't sure how to comprehend what was happening. He kept switching his gaze from you to the kitten in your hand, and it was making you anxious. Maybe you had been a little too forward with your offer. Or maybe he just needed a little push, given what Hizashi told you about his unique effect on cats earlier.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He looked at you like you had slapped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just give it a try. She's a sweet little lady, so I'm sure she'll love you."

You really hoped she would, at least. You had waited a long time for an opportunity to come around to actually build some sort of relationship with Aizawa that went beyond 'coworkers'. Obviously, talking to him was not your strong suit at this point, so the kitten was the best chance that you had. You could only imagine that your hopes would be completely shattered if the little lady decided to scratch his face off at first sight.

Before either of them could sense your own nerves regarding the situation, you quickly shoved the kitten towards Aizawa, forcing him to take her from you. He held her at a distance at first, like he was waiting for the inevitable bad reaction to start, but when she still didn't stir from her sleep, he took the opportunity that he was given and held her closer as he started to pet her.

You both froze as the kitten finally started to wake up, but you let out a very audible sigh of relief as she only stared at Aizawa for a few seconds before she nuzzled her head against his hand and started to purr. Aizawa looked thrilled at her affection, at least, he looked as thrilled as someone of his countenance could. Honestly, you weren't quite sure what to make of the Totoro-style grin that he was sporting, but you'd take it as a good sign.

"See? No anti-Eraserhead instincts in this little lady."

"You really did talk to Mic about this."

"He's actually said that to your face before?"

"Multiple times."

"How shameless. But, ignoring Mic for a minute, now that we know she won't attack you on sight, do you want to keep her? It's not like we live far from each other now, so if you ever need anything, I'm more than willing to help."

"…There's no logical reason for me not to keep her, so long as you don't want her."

"Who wouldn't want this precious angel?"

You emphasized your statement by scratching the kitten behind her ear again. Aizawa didn't flinch at your close proximity to him, so you took that as another good sign.

"But, I think she'll make you just a little bit happier than she would me. Just a little, though. Now, since all that's settled, I'll leave you two alone to bond. Let me know if you need anything!"

You quickly walked around Aizawa with the intent of going back to your room before you had the opportunity to embarrass yourself in front of him again, but a hand on your forearm held you back.

"Wait, Y/N. I obviously need to go get a few things for her. You should come with me."

To hell with Mic, he had just lost the title of greatest wingman at U.A., and it now belonged to a tiny little kitten. It wasn't exactly a date, but you'd take the chance and run with it. He was still holding your arm, too, and the warmth radiating from his hand was enough to make you practically melt on the spot. It also reminded you of just how cold you were.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I should probably go change first, though."

"That would be a smart decision. We'll wait here for you."

It took all of the willpower that you had not to skip back to your room, and even more of your effort was going to have to be put into wiping the giddy grin off your face before you went back to Aizawa.

Speaking of Aizawa, he was going through his own struggle to quit smiling. He was afraid that he had chased you off with his unintentional cold demeanor- Mic had told him that you thought he didn't like you before- but there you were, in all of your cheerful glory, giving him a cat that actually seemed to like him. He wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste; he had been struggling with his own emotions and the illogical reasoning that they brought with them, and that was why he had been acting so strangely around you. In actuality, he was quite fond of everything about you, from your dedication to your job and hero work to the small things, like the way that you greeted him every morning.

Now that the ice had been broken, he'd make sure that you knew exactly how he felt about you. He wouldn't rush it though; he didn't want to take a chance on scaring you away again. For now, he would take things slow, and that meant going to pick up pet supplies with you even though he already had just about everything he needed in his room from his previous attempts to befriend strays. It wasn't the most logical thing to do, but he could live with that, so long as he was able to make progress towards a relationship with you. Maybe the two of you could bond over picking out a name for the kitten; you did find her after all, so it was only fair to let you help with that since you weren't keeping her. At least it would be a good conversation starter.


	5. Dabi: Distance

**Just a little reflective piece from Dabi's point of view about the love that he can no longer have.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

He shouldn't have been there.

It was dangerous, not just for him, but also for you and everyone else in the area. A hero could find him at any moment, and that would be disastrous. He'd end up having to fight, and civilians would undoubtedly be caught in the crossfire. You could have been caught in that same crossfire, and while he could live with a few people that he didn't know getting burned by his Quirk, he would never forgive himself if something happened to you on his account.

He broke up with you right before he left to join the League, knowing that he had to for your own good. He had every intention of never seeing you again after that, but no matter how hard he tried to resist the urge, he always found himself going back to you. He told himself again and again that it was no longer safe for him to be around you, that it was no longer safe for him to love you, but his feelings always came creeping back from whatever dark corner of his mind that he had tried to hide them in.

He felt empty without you, like there was a hole in his heart that nobody else but you could fill. Not being able to see your smile every day, not being able to hold or touch you, to kiss you, knowing that he broke your heart when he left- it was killing him. The guilt from hurting you, the longing for you that he couldn't shake- he should have been doing everything in his power to stay away from you so he could try to force those feelings away, but instead he found himself watching you go about your day, making sure that nobody unsavory bothered you as you carried on with a life that no longer included him.

From making sure that you made it to work safely, to guarding you and your friends as you went out for a night on the town, to ensuring that your new lover was as good of a person as you seemed to think, he couldn't completely detach himself from you. He had promised to always take care of you, whether that be from villains or heroes, and he intended to keep that promise even if the two of you weren't together anymore, even if you had moved on from him. While the majority of his reasons for joining the League were far from pure, one of the main reasons was so that he could build a society where you could remain safe, where the corruption of fake heroes could never touch you.

It was the least he could do for you, after everything you had done for him. You had kept him sane and gave him a place of solace as his life was whirling out of control; you were his peace when everything else around him was chaos, and he could always count on your embrace for protection. He always told you that you deserved much better than him, but your love for him never faltered, and he grew to depend on that unwavering love for survival.

He had to turn his back on all of it, though.

Because no matter how strong his addiction to you was, and no matter how much he depended on you, he could no longer have you. The path that he had chosen to walk down was far too dangerous for you to join him. He had no doubts that you would have tried to follow him, but he couldn't allow that, not when he was fighting so hard to keep you safe. It may have him brought him immeasurable pain, but he was content with severing his ties with you and merely watching you from afar. He could still protect you like that, and he could still see your smile if he watched carefully enough. He may have not been the cause of that smile but knowing that you were happy was enough to satisfy him.

Maybe one day, if the League served its purpose and he was able to cleanse all of the filth from society, he'd be able to reunite with you, but for now, he was Dabi, and that meant that he had to stay away.

He had promised to always protect you, but he never would have guessed that that would entail protecting you from himself.


	6. Midoriya: Enough

**Izuku comforts an insecure reader.**

 **Warnings: slightly angsty, but it has a happy ending**

* * *

You had known Izuku for a long time, and in that time, you had been through a lot together. From discovering that he was Quirkless, to the near constant absence of his father, to Bakugo's incessant bullying, plus all of the childhood and early teenage struggles that you had gone through yourself, the two of you had had plenty of hardships to bond over. You never looked down on him for being Quirkless, and in fact, it made you admire him all the more. Even if he didn't have a special power like everyone else, his desire to become a hero never waned. You loved to see his determination, and you took to defending him from Bakugo in order to make sure that that determination could continue to grow instead of faltering due to the cruel words and actions of someone who was supposed to be his friend.

Everything had started to change after the Sludge Villain Incident, though. You had been in the crowd that day, watching as Bakugo struggled against the villain. None of the heroes had been able to do anything for him, and they were left waiting for another hero with a more effective Quirk to show up. But even when the situation was at its bleakest, there went Quirkless Izuku, charging in with no consideration for his own safety. He was the only one who took the initiative to do anything, and luckily All Might showed up before the villain could hurt him or Bakugo any further. That was the day that your feelings for Izuku changed, and your love for him started to blossom.

You were confused by these new feelings, just like you were confused when Izuku suddenly had a Quirk, but you were still thrilled for him, especially when he told you that he was going to try to get into U.A. with his newfound Quirk. You tried to focus on those feelings of joy as you also trained to try to get into the prestigious academy, but those confusing whispers of love always came back up. You grew to accept them over the months that you trained, and those whispers turned into deafening shouts that you could neither ignore or deny if you wanted to. You'd never want to deny them, either; there was no shame in loving someone like Izuku, someone whose kindness and bravery were nearly blinding in how brightly they shined.

You both made it into U.A., and that was where your problems arose. It had nothing to do with Bakugo, although seeing his bright and shining personality every day probably didn't help matters. No, the issue was that you were surrounded by so many amazing heroes in training, who were each so wonderful in their own ways. You felt like you couldn't compare to them, not when they were so strong and determined, and not when Izuku seemed to be so interested in all of them. He was already familiar with your Quirk, and he no longer needed to take any notes on it; that meant that his focus was turned towards your new classmates, and you were left feeling like you were no longer good enough for him.

There were times that you wished he hadn't discovered his Quirk, because if he hadn't, then his eyes would still be on you. You felt horrible for thinking such a thing, and it only made your feelings towards yourself grow worse. You weren't strong or smart enough for him, and you most certainly weren't kind or brave enough to deserve someone like him. It was with those things in mind that you kept your feelings a secret from him, but bottling all of that up had some serious detrimental effects on your life.

Your grades started to slip, and while they weren't bad enough for you to fail out of class, they were still close enough to it to cause you even more stress. The mistakes that you started to make during your hero training didn't help your mood, either; there were only so many reprimands that you could get from your teacher before you started to doubt your ability to become a hero. Things got so bad that you were crying yourself to sleep most nights, and while his comfort would have been welcome, you never mentioned anything about your struggles to Izuku.

Even though he had helped you through so much already and vice versa, you didn't want to be a burden to him anymore, not when he was thriving in his coursework and training. He may have started out by breaking nearly every bone in his body, but he quickly learned how to control his Quirk, and after All Might's unfortunate retirement, his determination to become a hero had never been greater. You didn't want to get in the way of that. You were pretty sure that you were about to be left behind by your class, anyways.

You were all about to take the Provisional Hero License Exam, and while you had no doubts that all of your classmates would pass, you doubted that you would. You should have been focused on coming up with Super Moves or doing something else to prepare for the exam, but instead you were stuck dwelling on Izuku's relationship with Uraraka. As far as you knew things hadn't turned romantic between them, but it seemed to be inevitable. He always seemed to light up so much whenever she was around, and you wouldn't deny that it made you a little jealous.

That jealousy just made all of the guilt that you were feeling even worse, though. Uraraka had never done anything to warrant such negativity from you, and you knew that she was a sweet girl, so you ended up feeling like an even worse person for thinking so badly of her. It was thoughts like that, plus being stuck all alone in your dorm room with nothing to distract you, that made you cry. This crying session, however, was bound to be interrupted.

The knock that echoed through your room startled you out of your depressing reflections. You looked at your phone, but no one had sent you a text to tell you that they were coming over. You quickly wiped your tears away and tried to make yourself look presentable, but your eyes were still bloodshot, so you turned all of your lights off, as well. Hopefully, whoever was at the door wouldn't be able to see your disheveled state, or they would at least attribute it to you having just woken up.

You weren't expecting to see Izuku when you opened your door, but there he was, with his eyebrows furrowed in what you assumed was worry and his hands fidgeting from nervousness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, Y/N. I just wanted to check up on you because it seemed like something was wrong with you during training today. I mean, one of Ectoplasm-sensei's clones actually got a few hits in on you, and that never happens! You always pay so much attention to your opponent and surroundings, so I was really worried seeing you get hit like that. I know you're tough enough to take hits like that, but it's just so different from your usual! You looked like you were struggling to come up with Super Moves, too, and maybe you're just nervous because of the licensing exam, but I still wanted to see if you were okay, and to see if you wanted some help. I have tons of ideas for your Quirk, too. I mean, how couldn't I? We've known each other so long and I've always thought that you had such an amazing Quirk. I know we haven't spent that much time together lately, and I really miss talking to you, so I thought that this would be a good way for us to catch up, too! I know I'm probably assuming too much, but what do you say, Y/N, do you-…Are-are you…crying? Y/N, are you alright? What's wrong?"

He really was nervous if he was droning that much, but obviously he wasn't nervous enough for his awareness to be dampened. The light of the hallway must have been enough to let him see the redness of your eyes, and he honestly looked shocked at the state of you once he reached into your room and turned the main light on. He also looked like he was about to cry himself, and that was definitely something that you didn't want.

"I just…I feel like I'm being left behind. You're all so amazing, especially you, Izuku, you always have been, and I just don't think I can keep up. It's my own fault, too, but I just…I just can't…"

Seeing the tears start to stream down your face must have been too much for him, because the next thing you knew, you were being pulled into a crushing hug and wet drops were slowly falling onto your shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N! I should have noticed that something was wrong sooner! I've been so distracted with training, but that's no excuse! I should have never been so distracted that I didn't notice someone so important to me suffering!"

That word stabbed you straight in the heart: important. You shouldn't have been important to him. You were too flawed. You couldn't keep up with someone like him. You could love him all you wanted to, but that didn't change the fact that there were so many people that would have been better for him. Accepting your feelings for him had been one thing, but trying to push them aside because they could never come into fruition had been an entirely different trial, one that you were going to fail.

That particular trial was probably going to cause you to fail out of U.A., as well, and you were afraid that you'd never see Izuku again if that happened. You wanted to avoid that at all costs, but it was just too difficult to focus on your studies and training with all of the pain that you were going through. You wanted to share your burden with someone, but again, you didn't want to hold Izuku back from chasing his dreams.

Keeping all of those thoughts to yourself had been much easier when you were alone, though. Having someone there with you to hold you while you were in such an emotionally vulnerable state instead, well…everything just came pouring out before you could put a stop to it, and Izuku kept his hold on you the entire time. His embrace grew tighter and tighter as you purged all of the negative thoughts and feelings that you had been keeping to yourself, and the back of your shirt was completely soaked by the time that you finished telling him how you felt about him. But when you finally admitted that you didn't think you were good enough for him, his arms fell limply to his sides, and when you looked at his face, his expression was filled with pain, as if you had physically slapped him with that statement.

"But that…that's just not true, Y/N! How could you say that? You're so amazing and talented and strong! I've looked up to you since we were kids, so please don't think something like that about yourself! There's no way I could've gotten this far without you! Even when I didn't have a Quirk, you were still there looking out for me and supporting me, even if the other kids made fun of you for hanging out with a Quirkless kid! You're the kindest person I know, and you always made me believe that I really could achieve my dreams, with or without a Quirk. I just…I just can't believe that you think so badly of yourself!"

You really were getting an earful tonight. You weren't sure exactly when, but you had stopped crying at some point during his monologue. It was probably around the time that he had grabbed you by your shoulders, as if he was hoping that the physical contact would help you to understand his point.

"And then you…you…you love m-me?"

It was a wonder that that hadn't dawned on him until now, although, when you thought about it, it was actually rather sweet, too, that he had been so focused on what you were saying about yourself that he'd hardly paid attention to what you said about him. You were concerned, however, by the fact that his whole body seemed to be turning red. You weren't aware that full-body blushing was possible, but it was undeniably adorable, and it even gave you a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I love you. I have since you charged after that sludge villain. It's fine that you don't feel the same way, though. I knew that I didn't have a chance when we started here. Everyone else was just so much bet-"

You were cut off by a pair of scarred hands (that were still red, somehow) cupping both of your cheeks. You could feel Izuku shaking as he touched you, and even though he painted an overall picture of embarrassment, his gaze was still firm with conviction as he took a deep breath and swallowed so hard that it was audible in order to prepare for what he was about to say.

"I love you, too."

It took you a moment to realize what he said; it was hard to understand him when the statement had basically come out as a high-pitch, breathless squeak, but once it hit you, you were stunned.

"…What?"

"I-I love you, too, Y/N. I would have told you sooner if I had noticed what you were going through, but I didn't, and I am so, so sorry for that, Y/N."

"When did you…why?"

"I don't really think there was a starting point. I think I've just always loved you. And how could I not? I've already told you how amazing I think you are and how much your support means to me. And everything just seems so much better when you're around me, even if nothing bad is going on, like I can breathe easier and I just feel lighter. You're so brave, too. And don't try to say that you're not! I've seen you punch Kacchan in the nose for saying something mean to me before, and if that doesn't take courage then I don't know what does!

I guess what I'm trying to say is…you just…make my life so much better by existing. And I never thought that you'd love me, too, but now that I know…Please let me help you, Y/N. With schoolwork, training, anything. Don't hide your feelings from me-let me help you bear all of those burdens. You won't be hurting me or holding me back from anything. I want to be there for you, Y/N. It would make me so happy if I could just be there for you like you've always been there for me. Let's get through this together."

"Do you really mean that, Izuku?"

By now, you were definitely crying again, but this time, it wasn't out of sadness or stress. Your tears had a much happier cause this time, and while doubt was still clouding your mind, Izuku had managed to a give you a small beacon of hope that was helping to guide you through that fog. Izuku had yet to stop crying himself, but now there was a bright smile to go along with the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I mean every word of it, Y/N. I'll stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

"Why would I ever tell you to leave, dork?"

You found yourself being embraced by Izuku again, and this time, you held him just as closely as he held you, clutching onto him as if he was your last lifeline and hiding your face against him. You felt safe, and instead of dread or anxiety bubbling in your chest, they were replaced by warmth instead. Whether that warmth was caused by love or a feeling of security you weren't sure, but you liked to think that it was a bit of both. Joy seemed to be radiating off of Izuku, and he started to slowly sway the two of you side-to-side. You didn't have a clue why he was doing it, but it was oddly comforting.

"When did you get so romantic, anyways? You've always been too sweet for your own good, but you've never talked to anyone that boldly. 'I'll stay by your side as long as you'll have me'? 'You make my life better by existing'? Where did all of that come from?"

"I guess it just…came from you and how I feel about you."

"That is legitimately so sweet that it should be illegal, Izuku."

"As long as it makes you feel better, I'm alright with that."

All of your doubts and insecurities wouldn't magically go away because of this, but it was certainly a good start. Knowing that Izuku would be by your side to support you, and that he had apparently returned your feelings for a long time now, well, that was enough to make you feel like you could conquer the world. You still needed some time to heal, but with the brunt of your pain fading away, you felt confident that you could not only turn your grades around, but also come up with some killer Super Moves that would help you to pass the provisional license exam. You may have had a late start in coming up with those Super Moves, but apparently Izuku had plenty of ideas to help you out with.

"Just how many ideas for my Quirk do you have, exactly?"

"I have a whole notebook dedicated to you, Y/N! I'm one page away from having to start a new one for you, but I'm sure that if we train together, I can have that one filled up in no time, too!"

Well, that was helpful.


	7. Shinsou: Quality Time

**Shinsou wants to spend some time with you after training. Naps and cuddles ensue.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

Shinsou was eternally grateful for the opportunity that he was given to train with Aizawa and to try to transfer into the Hero Course, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't exhausted because of it. He was constantly sore after training for hours nearly every day, and when he wasn't trying to figure out how to implement his Quirk in combat or how to use Aizawa's Capturing Weapon, he was busy speeding through the homework that he still had to do and studying. If anyone had asked him how many hours of sleep he was getting a night, he would have just laughed at them before walking away. At that point in his life, he was truly living by the motto of "sleep is for the weak".

Needless to say, he was busy, and the main thing he regretted about that was being too busy to spend time with you. The two of you had known each other since middle school, and you had started dating shortly after getting into U.A. together. When it came to him joining the Hero Course, you were his biggest supporter and you did everything in your power to help him along in his journey. That help usually came in the form of making sure that he stayed up-to-date on his assignments, ensuring that he at least got some sleep every night, and letting him vent to you whenever he needed. That may not have seemed like a lot to some people, but it meant the world to him that you would do go that far for him. He loved the fact that you were actually showing your support for him, and that your words of encouragement weren't empty.

He wanted to show you just how much he appreciated your support, but he couldn't really think of anything to do for you, and even if he could, he doubted that he would actually have the time to go through with it. You did always say that you loved spending time with him, but would that really be enough at this point? It wouldn't hurt to try, and he needed a break from studying, anyways.

He sent you a text stating that he was coming over, and then he quickly made his way to your dorm. He went as quickly as he could, at least, seeing as his legs barely cooperated with moving because they were so sore. His journey to you went uninterrupted, and he was soon knocking at your door as a yawn viciously tore through his body. Luckily, it was done by the time your door swung open.

"Hitoshi!"

You were always so happy to see him, and that made him regret neglecting you even more. It did wonders for his ego to know that someone actually wanted to be around him. He didn't feel nearly as rundown when he noticed just how your face lit up when you saw him, with your beaming smile and bright, clear eyes. It always seemed like you didn't have a care in the world whenever he was around, and he was glad that he could bring you that kind of serenity.

"I'm so glad you're here! I feel like it's been ages since we got to talk to each other face-to-face. Are you sure you don't need to be doing something else, though? Is all of your homework done? Have you eaten yet? You look like you haven't slept in ages."

Now there was a thought. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment, so a nap definitely wouldn't hurt him. And taking a nap with you? Well, that would be a dream come true for him. He wasn't sure how you would react to that, though, and he was a little embarrassed to ask. It just seemed so needy and being needy wasn't generally something that he associated with himself.

"Hitoshi?"

Apparently, you had been expecting an answer earlier, but he'd been too caught up in his thoughts to notice. You were looking at him expectantly now, patiently waiting for him to finally say something. He tried to find the right way to ask you to nap with him, but he came up short, and the more that he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became. He couldn't keep his eye contact with you, and he looked away as his face started to turn a humiliating shade of pink. He wanted to punch himself; this was so unbecoming of him. He wanted to be a hero, damn it! He had a reputation to uphold, and him blundering while trying to spend time with his significant other wasn't helping that.

"Hitoshi, is everything al-"

"Sleep. I need some sleep."

That wasn't nearly as suave as he wanted it to be, and the fact that you were looking at him like he had sprouted another head suddenly wasn't making him feel any better about himself.

"I can see that, but why are you here if you need to sleep?"

"…"

"Hitoshi?"

"I…want to spend time with you. I know I've been busy and I've been neglecting you because of that. You keep supporting me so much, though, and I…spending time with you is the only thing I can think of to show you how much I appreciate that."

You looked surprised at his admission, and your eyes momentarily widened before they glossed over with unshed tears and an even bigger grin overtook your face. You walked over and wrapped your arms around him, laying your head against him and inhaling deeply to familiarize yourself with his scent again.

"I'll always support you, Hitoshi, and I know that you appreciate it. You don't have to worry about me while you're working so hard to get into the Hero Course."

Even after knowing you for so long, you still managed to surprise him. He was stunned by your acceptance and understanding of his situation even though it had literally been weeks since he last spent time with you, and he was flustered by your close proximity to him. Feeling the warmth of your body against him, being close enough to you that he was able to pick up on the smell of your shampoo-with all of the training he was doing, Shinsou had forgotten that he was in fact a teenager in love. He hadn't been this flustered in a long time and try as he might to keep his calm demeanor, his arms were still a little shaky as they reached around you to return your embrace.

You hummed in satisfaction as you felt him respond to your affectionate gesture. You couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be…more of him as you hugged one another. You knew that he was training hard, but you hadn't been able to see the physical results of that training, yet. While his hugs hadn't exactly been delicate before, they were definitely a lot sturdier now, and you were relishing in that fact.

"Mmm, you really have been buffing up, Hitoshi."

You reached up to run your hand along his arm, and you were delighted at the solid muscle that you found there. Hitoshi had always been easy on the eyes, and while his new muscles certainly added to that, they also showed that his training really was paying off, and that pleased you to no end.

Shinsou, on the other hand, was glad that you weren't looking at his face, because he was well beyond keeping his composure at this point. He was flattered by your compliment, really, but it just wasn't something that he was used to, no matter how many times you had complimented him on something before; all of the years that he was teased for his Quirk made sure of that.

"I still don't see what this has to do with you sleeping, though."

"…Can I sleep here with you?"

"Aw, you wanna nap together, Hitoshi?"

"We don't have to if you're not tired. I just realized how exhausted I was when you mentioned something about me sleeping. I can definitely stay awake if you want to do something else, though."

"I would love to nap with you, Hitoshi."

He looked uncertain about what to say after that, but he eventually ran his hand through hair and gave you a toothy grin as he looked off to the side.

"Thanks, Y/N."

"Well, hurry up, then. The day's not getting any younger."

You grabbed his hand and dragged him over to your bed, sitting on the edge of it and patting your hand against a spot behind you.

"You get comfortable first, Hitoshi."

He was relieved that you weren't put off by his idea, and that you actually seemed excited to do it, but now that the time had come to actually get in the bed with you…He wasn't nearly as embarrassed as he had been earlier, but more importantly than that, he didn't have a clue how to lay down with you. Your bed wasn't small, and it could easily fit the both of you, but what position was he supposed to lay in to make sure that you were both comfortable? You could obviously see the trepidation on his face, and you merely chuckled at him before you moved to the far side of the bed.

"Now, you take that side of the bed, Hitoshi."

He did as you said, and as he sat down on the edge of the bed, you laid down on your side facing towards him and gestured for him to move closer to you. He wasn't sure what you had in mind, but he followed your lead anyways, and he soon found himself laying down and turning towards you. You reached out and tried to pull him even closer to you, and he complied with your wishes until you were right up against each other.

"Alright, now scoot down just a little bit and we'll be set."

When he pushed himself down the bed, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck, effectively making him use your upper arm and shoulder as a pillow while his face was pressed into your collarbone and upper chest. He adjusted himself a little bit so he could hold you as well, and his arms found their way to your midsection, which seemed to be the most natural place to put them in this position.

He was a lot more comfortable than he thought he would be, but he may have been a little too comfortable. It seemed like he had barely laid his head down against your arm before he was out like a light, quickly being lulled to sleep by your soothing presence. You smiled as you ran your hand through his hair for a few minutes, making sure that he wouldn't wake any time soon before you followed his lead and let sleep overtake you.


	8. Shinsou and Kaminari: Something New

**Summary: Nothing put pure NSFW filth.**

 **Warnings: pegging, creampie, oral sex, vaginal sex, threesome, m/m/f, female reader, overstimulation**

* * *

Never in your wildest dreams would you have pictured yourself in this situation. Dating not only one, but two of your old classmates? It was hard to believe sometimes, but as you watched Shinsou and Kaminari locked in a passionate frenzy of kisses, it was an undeniable truth. Kaminari had wanted to try something new in the bedroom, and knowing how much his lover enjoyed you having control over him, Shinsou had suggested pegging. You were nervous about the idea at first, but once Kaminari had happily agreed to it, you decided that it wouldn't hurt to try.

It wasn't like the three of you were unfamiliar with doing things like this, but it would be the first time that you had been put into this particular position. They were both extremely encouraging, though, with Shinsou offering to prep Kaminari as you lubed up the strap-on that you had bought earlier that day. Both men were already hard, their cocks throbbing as Shinsou worked his lubed fingers inside of Kaminari, and you were overflowing with arousal just at the sight of them. Once he was sure that the blonde had been stretched enough, Shinsou motioned for you to come over.

"Are you ready, hun?"

Kaminari chuckled at your question, spinning around slightly so he could pull you in for a quick kiss. He winked at you as he pulled away, turning his back to you as he adjusted into a more comfortable kneeling position.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Y/N."

"Just…stop me if I fuck up, alright?"

"Everything will be fine, Y/N. Trust me."

With that last reassurance from Shinsou, you finally pressed into Kaminari, gently easing the tip of the silicone toy into him before stilling. When he showed no signs of pain or discomfort, and he gave you a nod saying that it was okay to continue, you slowly pushed forward until your hips were as flush with Kaminari's as they could be with the harness that you were wearing.

You stilled for another moment, making sure that he had time to fully adjust before you continued. Shinsou moved to where he was kneeling right in front of Kaminari, helping the blonde to stay balanced on his knees as he pulled his upper body up. Shinsou gently cupped the blonde's face before pulling him into another searing kiss. As their lips moved in tandem, Shinsou's hands slowly trailed down Kaminari's neck, and they continued their way down his chest and stomach until they reached his pulsating length. The purple-haired hero placed one hand on Kaminari's hip to help keep him steady, while he wrapped the other around the base of his cock, causing a breathless moan to slip from the electricity user's lips.

You took that as your cue to move, and you slowly pulled your hips back before pushing them forward again, angling yourself to try to hit that sweet spot that would make Kaminari practically sing with pleasure. It took you a few tries to angle your thrusts just the right way, but soon enough you found exactly what you were looking for. Kaminari's mouth fell open in silent rapture before a small gasp choked from his lips. That obviously wasn't enough for Shinsou, though, and he finally started to stroke Kaminari's length, stopping once he reached the tip in order to gather the precum there with his thumb. He then circled his thumb around the engorged head of Kaminari's cock, causing Kaminari to buck forward into his hand.

"You're doing so good, Denki. You always do so good for us."

"How does he look, Hitoshi?"

"Fucking gorgeous. Is this what you get to see every time I take him, Y/N? Because we might have to do this more often if that's the case."

And he really did look gorgeous. Pupils blown wide with pleasure, mouth hanging open as keening moans continuously tumbled out of his lips, face flushed with carnal heat, chest heaving with breathlessness, body writhing in euphoria- he truly painted the picture of being thoroughly fucked. Shinsou was loving every second of it, and his cock twitching with the proof of that. He couldn't wait to have his turn with either one of you, but far be it from him to rush away from such a beautiful, erotic sight.

"Are you going to cum for us, Denki?"

Kaminari couldn't even find the voice to answer your question as he leaned forward to rest his head against Shinsou's shoulder, and he could only nod as white-hot ecstasy burned through his body. He was so happy that he had agreed to this; he always loved it when you took charge, but seeing you have this much dominance over him was a whole new kind of thrill.

His body started to tremble as his pleasure began to peak into a crescendo, and with a final thrust from you and one last stroke from Shinsou, he came with a cry of sheer bliss, holding onto Shinsou for dear life. His milky load gushed all over Shinsou's stomach, but the lavenderette hardly seemed to mind. You were both unmoving as you waited for Kaminari to come down from his high, with Shinsou running his hand through the blonde's hair to help him calm down.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm so much more than alright, Y/N."

You gradually eased the dildo out of Kaminari, quickly taking the strap-on off and placing it on the towel that you had laid out in the floor. Shinsou gave Kaminari one last kiss before he helped him lay down on his side of the bed, and then he was on you like lightning, shoving his mouth against yours in a fervent kiss that left you disoriented. You barely had time to respond to his kiss before his tongue had fought its way into your mouth, allowing him to finally have the taste of you that he had been craving all night.

"I made such a mess on Hitoshi , Y/N. Think you could help him out?"

Even after having all conscious thought fucked right out of him, he was still so mischievous. He did have a good idea, though.

You spread your legs far apart as you leaned down to run your tongue against the plains of Shinsou's abs, making sure that your rear was turned towards Kaminari so he could have a show as you cleaned your other lover up. You heard the blonde let out a groan of appreciation, and the sight of you licking the cum off his stomach must have been doing wonders for Shinsou, as well, because you heard another low groan come from above you. You kept your tongue working as you looked up at Shinsou's face, only to see him staring down at you, mouth opened slightly and eyes heavy with lust.

You made quick work of the load on Shinsou's stomach, and as you finished up, you noticed that a small drop of Kaminari's cum had landed on Shinsou's own engorged cock, right on the middle of his shaft. With a sly grin, you moved to where you could run your tongue along the enflamed organ, relishing in the groan you earned. You ran your tongue all the way to the end of Shinsou's cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip before you went to take his length into your mouth. Two sturdy hands held you back, though.

"Not yet, princess. You've had your fun, now it's my turn."

With that, Shinsou flipped you over onto your back, where he grabbed both of your legs by the knee and bent them up towards your chest.

"Be a good girl and hold your legs up for me, Y/N."

His tone was dark and husky, laden with his pent-up desire, and you could never resist him when he talked to you like that. When his hands were free, Shinsou slunk down to his belly until he was at level with your soaked pussy.

He gave a hum of satisfaction when he saw how wet you were, your labia and upper thighs glistening with your arousal, and then he leaned in to lick a stripe up your slit. You shivered at his action, but you jolted and nearly screamed at his sudden assault on your clit. He ravaged the swollen bud, as if he was racing to get you to cum, but as soon as the pleasure started to spark its way through your pelvis and your moans started to reach a fever pitch, he pulled away from you, staying away for a few seconds until he leaned back in to leave a few more slow, methodical licks at your entrance.

"Hitoshi …"

Your voice was a high-pitched whine as you called out to him, and he chuckled as he raised back up in order to move between your legs and hover over you. As he adjusted his position, Shinsou tilted his head down to bring his lips to yours. His kiss was much slower this time, though it held just as much passion as his earlier one. He made sure to keep his pace leisurely, forcing you to taste yourself as he also found a ghost of Kaminari's taste in your mouth.

"Hitoshi, please, I need you."

Normally he would hold out a little longer just to tease you, but he couldn't tonight, not after the performance you and Kaminari had given him earlier. He balanced both of your legs over his shoulders, and he entered you with a long, drawn out groan that sent shivers down your spine. You were caught in a state of silent bliss as he bottomed out in you, his position letting him hit a spot deep inside you that had ecstasy searing up your spine.

Shinsou gave you a moment to adjust, but after that he started to fuck you in earnest, knowing that neither of you were very far from orgasm. The intensity of his stare as he hammered into you was too much to bear, and you had to look away before it overwhelmed you completely. You turned your head away from him and looked to your side, where you were greeted by the sight of Kaminari slowly stroking himself as he watched Shinsou have his way with you. Your action had been fruitless, because looking into Kaminari's eyes at that moment was enough to send you spiraling into bliss, your walls fluttering around Shinsou's cock as he continued to drive himself into you until he reached his own orgasm.

The mind-controlling hero came with a loud groan, pumping his hips a few more times before he pushed all the way into you and stilled there. Both of you were breathing heavily as you came down from your highs, but it wasn't long until you felt shuffling beside you.

"Mind if I take over, Hitoshi ?"

The grin that Shinsou gave Kaminari was purely wicked, and he gladly moved away from you as Kaminari took his place, making sure that you maintained your position the entire time. Kaminari wasted no time, easing into you before any of Shinsou's cum could leak out of you. You gasped as he suddenly rolled over as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of you.

"Sorry, baby, but I'm still a little tired from you did to me. How about you help me out now?"

Every nerve in your body was on fire as you rolled your hips against Kaminari's, grinding down as you choked out a gasp. You were beyond overstimulated at that point, but Kaminari had been so good earlier, and you didn't have the heart to deny him another orgasm, especially when he asked for it so nicely. Shaky moans tore from your throat as you continued to ride him, your voice getting rawer by the second. A tear fell from the corner of your as all of the sensations going through your body were becoming too much to bear, and just as you thought you were going to be forced to stop and take a moment to calm down, a warm body pressed itself against your back as two strong arms wrapped around you.

"It's alright, Y/N, I've got you. Let me help both of you."

Shinsou steadied you with his arms, supporting your hips as he slowed your pace down to a near crawl. It allowed you to relax while at the same time you were still being stimulated enough to climb towards another orgasm. Kaminari groaned at your new pace. His cock was still sensitive from his own touch just minutes before, and he was savoring the view that he had of you. He was hypnotized by the sensual movements of your hips, and the small gasp that you let out when Shinsou started to knead your breasts was music to his ears.

"I'm so, so close."

Your voice was barely a raspy whisper as you called out to them, and Shinsou buried his face in your neck as one of his hands trailed down to your stomach. He bit into the supple flesh at the juncture of your neck and shoulder as he started to rub slow, gentle circles around your clit, causing you to cry out and buck your hips hard onto Kaminari. With Shinsou's ministrations, you gave a few more hard drives onto Kaminari's cock before your orgasm hit you with a force that had you seeing stars and Kaminari letting out the loudest moan of the night as he joined you in your near explosive ecstasy.

You hardly had time to catch your breath before Kaminari rolled you over again, pulling out of you and keeping his gaze glued to your cunt as his essence and the remnants of Shinsou's cum started to trickle out of you.

"Pervert."

Shinsou's snicker was quickly followed by a yelp as Kaminari poked his hip with a static covered finger, with the electric hero giving his lover a very cross look in the process.

"Don't be a hypocrite, you like seeing this just as much as I do."

"At least I'm not so shameless about it."

"I think we're past shameless at this point, Hitoshi."

They both looked to you silently for a moment, contemplating your words before nodding in acquiescence.

"Fair enough."

Shinsou got up and went to get some warm washcloths for all of you, and once you were all cleaned up, he laid down on his back beside you and pulled you to where you were laying your head on his chest. Kaminari followed suit, moving down the bed until he could he lay his head against your belly. You took the opportunity to comb your hand through his hair, causing a satisfied hum to leave him.

"So, did everyone have fun?"

"Oh yeah. This was a great idea."

"I'm definitely glad that you liked it, Denki. Hitoshi ? This was your idea, so did it play out like you imagined it would?"

"It did, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe we can switch up next time, eh, Hitoshi ?"

"Sounds good to me."


	9. Monoma: A Festive Confession

**Summary: Monoma has a crush on the reader, who just so happens to be in Class 1-A. His confession goes about as well as you'd expect it to.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

Monoma Neito was having a bit of an issue. While he would never want to take back everything that he said to Class 1-A over the school year so far, he was starting to regret some of his more…harsh word choices against them. That's because the problem that Monoma was currently facing was that he had developed a crush on one of the Class 1-A students. The irony of the situation didn't escape him, but now he was stuck trying to figure out how to confess to one of the students whose class he had berated and insulted so viciously.

He wasn't really sure how his crush had started; sure, you were utterly gorgeous in every way, but he was hardly shallow enough to develop feeling for someone solely based on looks. Maybe it was because he could never get a rise out of you like he could your classmates; every time he went into a rant against your class, you would just stand there and smile at him with a knowing look in your eyes (he could never figure out why you had that look, either). Maybe it was because of how diligently you trained, but then again, as much as he disliked them, he wouldn't deny that the rest of your class trained hard, as well. It had to have been because of what happened at the training camp. You had gone out of your way to protect a handful of his classmates after they had been knocked out by the sleeping gas, putting your own life in much more danger than it was already in. Yeah, that was probably it.

His initial thought over the situation was that he should just be straightforward with his feelings, but when he thought back to some of things he said to your class…yeah, he was probably going to have to be a little more suave than that in order to get rid of the bad impression that you probably had of him. He then thought about asking one of his classmates for advice, but he hardly cared to face the teasing that they would undoubtedly give him for his situation. So he was going to have to go at it alone, but it couldn't be too difficult to confess to someone, could it?

Monoma's first attempt to confess to you was…unsuccessful to say the least. It was the dead of winter and Christmas was looming in the horizon. He had made it his goal to confess to you before the upcoming holiday, and when he saw you walking outside by yourself one afternoon after class, he decided to make his move. You obviously hadn't bundled up enough for the frigid weather, if your shivering was anything to go by, and what could be more romantic than offering someone your jacket? He already had an elaborate confession made out and everything.

"Ah, someone from the mighty Class 1-A doesn't know how to dress properly for the winter? And I thought you were all so superior!"

Monoma felt his soul crumble to pieces. That hadn't come out right at all. He had the right thing to say in mind, but…it just instinctively came out as an insult. He'd even thrown his head back to laugh at you, freezing midway with his mouth wide open as he realized what had happened. He must have gone deathly pale too, given the concerned look in your eyes and the comment that you made after.

"Are you sure that you're dressed properly for it, Monoma? You look like you're freezing! You better get inside before you start turning blue and get frostbite!"

And then you were gone, and Monoma wanted to punch himself in the face. He was so disappointed in himself. He thought he had more self-control than that.

After that, Monoma came up with a new confession, one that was much simpler and wouldn't call for as much bravado as his previous one. He practiced saying it to himself in the mirror every day, making sure to commit it to memory. He didn't want to leave any room for mistakes in his next attempt.

The second time Monoma tried to confess to you was in the lunch room. You were sitting at a table all by yourself, your friends still standing in line to get their food. He was going to approach you as calmly as he could and blurt out his confession before anything could go wrong. He was about five feet away from you, and he had just taken a breath and was about to open his mouth to start confessing, but then a hand slammed down on the back of his neck, and the next thing that he knew, someone was dragging him out of the lunch room.

"Monoma! I know that you don't like Class 1-A, but did you really have to single out Y/N like that?"

"I wasn't…doing that, Kendou, I swear."

"And just what were you doing then?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I was…going to…confess."

"…What?"

"I know. The irony of the situation is not lost on me."

"So, you're not joking? You, Monoma Neito, contemptuous hater of Class 1-A, have a crush on Y/N?"

"Don't make it any worse than it already is, Kendou. As you can see, I'm struggling to find the most opportune time to express my feelings to Y/N."

"…I guess you'll just need some help then, won't you?"

The third time that Monoma tried to confess to you had not ended in disaster, but given how nervous he was, it very well could have. He was waiting by a bench outside of the dorms, holding a wrapped box under his arm. He was lucky that he didn't tear the paper with how tightly he was clutching it. Kendou had told him to wait there, and that she would make sure you showed up so he could confess to you and give you the gift he had chosen. He took even more precautions this time around, writing his confession down on a small card that was inside the giftbox in case his instincts kicked in and insults started to poor out as soon as he tried to speak to you (he really was going to have to try to break that habit).

"Monoma?"

It was wonder that he hadn't heard your footsteps coming towards him in the snow, and it was also a wonder that he hadn't completely crushed your gift when you startled him.

"Ah, Y/N! What brings a Class 1-A-"

At least he caught himself this time, but his incomplete statement caused you to cock your head to the side.

"Is something wrong, Monoma?"

Before he could even think to speak again, he shoved the giftbox towards you, forcing you to take it before he turned his body to the side, unable to face you directly anymore as nausea was bubbling in his stomach from anxiety. He could hear you untie the bow on the box and make your way through the paper, and all of that was followed by a quiet hum as you finally opened the box. He had gotten the most beautiful red rose that he could find for you, and he attached the notecard with his confession on it to the stem.

It felt like an eternity was passing as you read the note, no doubt wondering if he had hit his head or something as you were met with the words of a heartfelt apology for his actions before his confession started. He had tried to make it poetic, but he had been so nervous when he wrote it, so much so that his hand had been shaking, so it probably hadn't turned out that great, and he doubted that it looked pleasing, either. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried when he heard you chuckl, and he looked over to you to try to gauge how he should feel. Relief was probably the better option, because the smile that you were giving him was positively radiant.

"Well, I can't say I expected this."

He just hummed in agreement, because obviously he hadn't seen it coming himself.

"This is very sweet, though, Monoma. And while the apology is nice, it isn't really necessary, not for me, at least. I know that you just want to prove yourself and show how great your classmates are. It's probably hard to do that with everyone's attention always on us, so while you can be a bit…unconventional at times, I understand where you're coming from."

Monoma felt like his heart was about to beat its way out of his chest; nobody had ever read his intentions so clearly, especially someone that had barely been given a chance to get to know him. It was frightening to be scrutinized like that, especially when he was the one that was always trying to read people so he could have an advantage over them. But even though it was unsettling, it was also flattering, and maybe even heartwarming, that you hadn't just assumed the worst of him and had instead actually tried to understand what his motivations were. The thought of it actually made him smile a little bit.

"I'd love to get to know you better, too, Monoma."

He wasn't quite sure where to go from there, but he was elated that you hadn't turned him down. He was going to suggest that the two of you go have a hot cup of tea together so you could warm up, but just as he was turning back to you to make his suggestion, he saw a sprig of mistletoe floating towards the streetlamp behind you, with a familiar disembodied hand attached to it.

"You're going too far, Tokage!"

His hissed statement had come too little too late, and before he could pull you away from the scene, the same disembodied hand that had hung the mistletoe floated down to tap you on the shoulder before it dashed away. You looked behind you, and your eyes were immediately drawn to the plant hanging ominously above the two of you.

"Huh. I wonder how that got there."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Y/N! How what got where? I don't see anything strange anywhere around us! Why would you think-"

You cut him off with a kiss to the cheek before he could dig his own grave again. Obviously, the warmth and softness of your lips against his skin had taken him off guard, and he ended up have a similar reaction to when he first tried to confess to you, freezing in place, mouth and eyes wide open, arm caught mid-movement. But this time, instead of ghostly white, his face was turning to a shade of red deeper than that of the rose you held, and steam was practically rolling off of him. It was oddly cute for someone who regularly insulted the entirety of your class.

"Well, I have homework to do, so I'll catch you later! Try not to catch a cold out here!"

As you walked back to the 1-A dorm, Kendou and Tokage came out from their hiding spot, both chuckling at the state Monoma was in.

"At least he didn't mess it up, right Kendou?"

"And what a surprise that is."

"He totally should have gone in for a kiss, though."

"Tokage…What on earth made you think that it would be a good idea to bring mistletoe into this?!"

"Don't get testy with me, Monoma. I was just trying to help you out. Plus, I like being festive around the holidays. It's not my fault that you didn't go along with it."


	10. Todoroki: Quiet

**Summary: A quiet moment with Shouto.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

There were very few moments where Shouto Todoroki could claim that he was truly at peace with himself, but this was definitely one of those times. He had recently started dating you, but with training and schoolwork burdening both of your schedules, it was hard to find time to spend together. The two of you had been lucky enough to finally find a break from all of your work, however, and you had suggested a walk in the park to get some fresh air and clear your heads.

He was afraid that none of the teachers would clear your trip away from campus, but Midnight had happily signed off on it, and had even volunteered to chaperone you. Where she was now, he wasn't sure; she had said that she was staying back at the car to give you two some alone time, but he doubted that she was staying true to that. He wouldn't pay it much mind, though, not when he finally had a moment away from campus with you.

The temperature outside was finally starting to warm up a little bit, but it was still far too chilly to go out without at least a light jacket. The cold wind had a strong bite to it as it blew against the two of you in frequent intervals, but the warmth from the sunlight reigning down on you offset it for the most part. You were apparently still cold, though, because you had moved over to his left side where the most warmth radiated from him before intertwining your fingers with his own.

There weren't very many people at the park, and he counted that as a blessing. With everything that had happened since the two of you joined U.A., it was nice to finally have some to time to breathe and just be together without the unwavering stares that you normally got on account of the Sports Festival and the fact that he was Endeavor's son. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that some of your privacy was being taken away because of that man and his connection to him, but you never complained about it. Whenever he brought it up, you would just wave him off, saying that you were perfectly fine with the loss so long as you could be with him.

As the two of you walked, he took a moment to study you, taking in the features that he had grown to love so dearly. You had a small smile on your face, one that was gentle in nature, and it gave way to the rest of your expression, which was relaxed and gave you the appearance of being calm. You always seemed to be so calm around him, even before the two of you started to date. He doubted that it was intentional on your part, but still, it was enough to truly make him feel like a hero.

Maybe one day he would tell you how it felt for him to be around you, how your presence was enough to make him momentarily forget all of his troubles, how your affection was like a balm that soothed the wounds that he still carried from his past. He felt like he owed it to you at this point. Maybe when he found the courage to tell you that he loved you, maybe he could just tell you everything then. He wasn't very skilled when it came to romantic things, but it seemed like a good idea to him. He'd probably confirm that idea with somebody else first, though.

He treasured the relationship that he had with you, and he wanted to do everything perfectly for you so you would treasure it, as well. Knowing you, though, you probably already cherished it just as much as he did, if not more. You likely didn't care whether everything about your relationship was perfect or not; you were far to kind to hold small mistakes and imperfections against him, but he refused to aim for the bare minimum when it came to you. You deserved the best in life, and he intended to give that to you, if only for the reason that he knew you planned to do the same for him. The two of you were building a partnership together, and he was glad that the two of you would be able to better yourselves as heroes and as people together, and better yet, that you would be able to help each other do so.

With all of those reflections running through his head, he couldn't resist the urge to pull you closer into his side, and there was no need for words as you continued to walk through the park, enjoying each other's presence and savoring the serenity that surrounded you.


	11. Sero: Holiday Cooking (Gone Wrong?)

**Summary: Reader and Sero host a Christmas party, but a mistake is made.**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

The holidays were your favorite time of the year. There was just something so romantic and joyous about them, and as a professional cook, it was also the best time for you to share your talents with your friends and family. This would also be the first Christmas that you and Sero would get to spend together in your new home, and to help commemorate the occasion, you were hosting a Christmas party.

All of Sero's old classmates had been invited, as well various people from his hero agency, and you had invited your own friends and coworkers as well. It was going to be a packed house, and you had been preparing for the party for the last two days. The only thing that wasn't ready yet was the turkey that was almost finished cooking, and a pie that you were currently putting the finishing touches on after it had cooled overnight.

Sero had been an angel the whole time, helping as much as he could when he wasn't at the agency or out on patrol, and making numerous grocery trips to make sure you had all the ingredients that you needed. You had both been so busy lately, and even if he wasn't the best cook in the world, he still enjoyed spending time with you and helping as you prepared for the party. He was beyond excited for the party itself, too, not only because he would get to see so many of his friends, but also since you would finally have a break from cooking.

"How long until people start showing up, Hanta?"

"Based on the invites, about an hour, but I imagine some of them might be early."

"That's plenty of time set everything out."

"You know, you could have saved yourself a lot of time by just doing a Christmas potluck."

"Sero Hanta, I am a professional, and professionals do not slack off for the holidays."

"I don't think that's entirely true, Y/N."

"Don't question me."

With an aim that was…scarily precise given what you were throwing, you flung a small dollop of whipped cream at Sero, and it landed right on his cheek. The look he gave you was positively affronted, before his usual trademark grin came back into play. You had turned away from him as you put the whipped cream into a serving bowl, and he took that opportunity to walk up behind you. After making sure that you weren't holding anything important, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a vice grip as he rubbed his marred check against your own, causing you to gasp, not just because of his sudden assault, but because of how cold the cream was against your skin.

"Hanta!"

"What? You started it."

"You are an absolute reprobate, you know that?"

"How about I make it up to you and help you clean up?"

"You better not lick my face, Sero."

"I would never. Well, not when we have company coming, at least."

"Perve."

True to his word, Sero grabbed a paper towel to wipe the whipped cream off of your face. After that, however, he quickly used his finger to gather some of the cream from his own cheek, tasting it before he turned your head towards him and brought his lips to yours. The action inadvertently got more whipped cream on your face, but you hardly noticed it through the sweet kiss that Sero gave you.

"My compliments to the chef."

"You are so corny."

Sero didn't even bother to clean off his own face as he settled his chin on your shoulder, keeping his arms around you as you both waited for the timer set for the turkey to go off. It was at that moment, when your mind had finally calmed down a bit from cooking so much, that you noticed the rather plain smell of the kitchen. It was also cool, when it normally would have been burning up because of the heat of the oven.

Dread settled itself in your stomach. You didn't want to look, really, but you knew that you had to. With a quick peek, your suspicions were confirmed correct: the oven wasn't on. Your head dropped to the counter with a worryingly loud thump, causing Sero to startle behind you.

"Who the hell turned off the oven?!"

Sero could barely hear your muffled whine, but he caught enough of it to take a look at the oven himself. It most certainly was not turned on.

"…Are you sure it was even turned on?"

"I honestly don't even know anymore. Damn it! Bakugou will never let me live this down! 'Good job, Y/N. Way to forget one of the most basic parts of your job'. Why me, Hanta?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Y/N. I'm sure the turkey is still fine, and at least we know that it's definitely defrosted by now. The party will be a few hours long anyways, so let's just turn the oven on now and we'll figure out the rest from there."

"I guess you're right."

Sero gave you a few comforting rubs on your back, and then went to turn the oven on. You let out a deep sigh, still not believing how badly you had messed up.

"The party will be perfect, Y/N, don't worry about it. You've worked hard on this, so just stop worrying about everything and give yourself the opportunity to enjoy celebrating with everyone."

"Alright, alright…Thanks for staying so calm about it, Hanta."

"Please, when do I ever panic?"

"…"

"Don't answer that."

Even with the turkey making a late appearance, your party really was perfect. Bakugou did end up hassling you a little bit, but not even the explosive hero could resist enjoying the festivities around him for long. Sero stayed by your side the entire time, proudly telling everyone how hard you had worked to bring the party together. It made your heart swell with endearment, and you were glad that everyone was enjoying themselves. They were enjoying themselves so much so, that no one even bothered to tell either of you that there was dried whipped cream on your faces.


	12. Todoroki & Shinsou: What You Missed

**Summary: Your hero work takes you away from home for a while, and Shinsou and Todoroki decide to show you how much they missed you.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, bondage, temperature play, toys, squirting**

* * *

The apartment had been eerily quiet without you. It wasn't like Shinsou and Todoroki disliked talking to each other; in fact, they loved it, simply for the reason that they also loved each other. They were both just quiet people, and throughout their relationship with you, they had learned to communicate through nods and various other physical gestures. So in a sense they were speaking to one another, it just wasn't verbal. You probably would have laughed at them, in good nature, of course; they were already a silent, broody pair as it was, and seeing them walking around the apartment and going about their daily lives without uttering a single word to each other would have been enough to send you into a fit of giggles.

Unfortunately, your laughter wasn't chiming through the apartment; it hadn't for a while now, all on account of you finally starting your own Hero Agency. Your work schedule had been hectic with media appearances, hiring new sidekicks, and doing near constant patrols just to get your name out there. Shinsou and Todoroki both missed you terribly; the apartment felt empty without you, and more than that, their bed felt empty without you. They were keeping each other satisfied without you, sure, but it just wasn't enough. They wanted to satisfy you, as well, to make you feel the pleasure that you had been missing out on for the past month and a half. The three of you were a team, and with one member missing, the unit just wasn't the same as it used to be.

That was going to have to change. Surely you would get a break from work soon, and if they were lucky enough, then that would coincide with their own downtime from hero duties. And when that time came, they were going to very thoroughly remind you of what you had been missing.

You barely recognized your apartment as you finally entered it after what seemed like an eternity away. Starting your own agency had been a lot harder than you thought, but after weeks of diligent work, you had finally established yourself among the rest of the heroes in your city. Your break from work had come just at the right time, too, because you were almost completely burnt out. Some rest would be more than welcome, and you couldn't wait to relax with your two lovers. You felt bad for neglecting them for so long, but as heroes themselves, they understood the trial you were going through.

They weren't home by the time that you got there, but you knew it wouldn't be long before they showed up. You decided to kill some time by taking a shower, and if they still weren't back once you got done with that, then a nap would be in your future. You hummed to yourself as you walked to the bathroom, turning the water on and then quickly stripping out of your hero costume.

The hot water worked wonders on your aching body, helping to loosen up your tensed muscles. You stayed in the shower longer than you normally would have, but you reluctantly got out as the water started to get cold. You hadn't grabbed any clothes to put on after your shower, so you wrapped yourself in a towel before padding your way to the master bedroom. The sight that met you there, however, was as pleasing as it was shocking.

You weren't expecting to see two naked men waiting for you in your bedroom, but that was definitely what you got. Shinsou and Todoroki were both as naked as the day they were born, their well-defined muscles completely on display as they stared at you expectantly, Shinsou with a conniving smile, and Todoroki with his own knowing grin.

"Damn…I-uh, hey there. I missed you two. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you missed me, too."

"Without question."

"We missed you so much, Y/N, that we plan to make up for everything that you missed while you were gone."

Shinsou had followed Todoroki's initial statement, although his words sent a wave of confusion through you.

"…Meaning…?"

Neither of them answered your question, but Shinsou finally walked over to you, pulling you flush against him as his lips came crashing down onto yours. His kiss was quick and desperate, and as he ravaged your lips, his hands went to pull your towel down, causing it to pool to the ground as he started to back you towards your bed. You fell backwards as your knees bumped into the edge, but your lover kept moving, making you crawl backwards until your head reached the pillows.

Shinsou suddenly pulled away from you once you were in place, and before you could question what he was doing, he had both of your arms pinned above your head. They had obviously planned this out, because Shinsou reached under one of the pillows and pulled out his Capturing Weapon. He used that strong cloth to bind your hands to the headboard, making sure that you were comfortable before he gave you one last peck on the lips and pulled away from you.

"You're up, Shouto."

Your heterochromatic lover soon took Shinsou's place. Todoroki leaned down and gently molded his lips against yours, leaving them there for a moment until he pulled away and looked you in the eyes.

"I really did miss you, Y/N."

"I missed you, too, sweetie. And you, too, Hitoshi."

Shinsou hummed in acknowledgement, although Todoroki didn't give you time to look at the other man before he started to leave a trail of kisses down your body, only pausing to balance your knees over his shoulders. You gulped in anticipation of his next action, and after placing a quick kiss to your inner thigh, Todoroki didn't leave you waiting for long. His next kiss was placed at your entrance, and he briefly flicked his tongue over it before he licked his way up to your clit.

Todoroki slowly laved his tongue back and forth over your sensitive bud, and a low sigh left you as the pleasure started to have its way with your body. The sensations that Todoroki was giving you were wonderful, and they weren't too overwhelming, either. It was a wonderful way to relax after working for so long, but he didn't give you much time to unwind. You didn't notice the temperature of his tongue rising at first; he had started doing it so gradually, but then he raised it suddenly, causing your back to arch at the added sensation.

He also increased the pace of tongue and started moving it in circles around your engorged clit. A low groan left you as you quickly started to careen towards an orgasm, but your lover swiftly pulled away from you, causing you to open your eyes and look towards him. The only thing that you saw was his head moving back down towards your pussy, before Todoroki thrusted his now ice-cold tongue onto your clit, making you shout as your hips bucked against his face.

That single thrust was all that you got before Todoroki pulled his tongue away again, but it wasn't long before you felt the cold appendage prodding the opening of your cunt, teasing you briefly before it entered you. Your head fell back against the pillows as Todoroki started to lunge his tongue in and out of you, and the lofty moans that slipped out of your mouth were like music to both of your lovers' ears. Todoroki let out a small moan of his own, delighting in the taste of you as he prodded your walls.

"Shouto, please."

Todoroki was never one to ignore your pleas for long, so he pulled his tongue out of you and quickly brought it back up to your clit, where he pulled the bud into his cold mouth and gently suckled it as his tongue continued to work against it. It wasn't long before the coil that had been winding up in your belly finally snapped, and your hips shook against your lover's face as you were overwhelmed by an intense orgasm. Todoroki continued to lap at your entrance until you had come down from your high, and once your body finally relaxed, he pulled away from you completely.

"Ah, is it finally my turn?"

Todoroki nodded in agreement, and after that Shinsou took his place between your thighs, propping your ankles up on his shoulders.

"I hope you're ready beautiful. You're in for a long night."

After Shinsou's proclamation, you felt something hard poking against your vagina, though you knew it wasn't any part of Shinsou touching you. You craned your head down to see what it was, and catching your inquisitive look, your lover held up the vibrator he had touched you with. You barely noticed the curved tip on it before he brought it back down between your thighs, lubing the device up with your own fluids.

Shinsou slowly pushed the toy into you, refraining from turning it on until he knew that you were comfortable with the new intrusion. You most certainly were, with the tip of the toy already putting amazing pressure against your frontal wall. Before Shinsou continued, Todoroki made his way back over to you, settling beside you as he lowered his head to your breast and took your nipple into his mouth, which was still cold from his earlier treatment of you. It caused a shiver to run down your body, and once a gasp left you at the sudden change of temperature, Shinsou turned the toy inside you on, causing that gasp to quickly turn into a shout filled with ecstasy.

Your purple-haired lover slowly moved the toy back and forth inside of you, looking for something as he watched your face closely. Once he saw your eyes start to roll back before you had to shut them from the intensity of what you were feeling, he held the toy in place, cranking up the speed of the vibrations. You screamed at the sudden onslaught, back bowing as your hips lurched forward. Shinsou used his free hand to hold your pelvis down, not wanted to lose the spot that he had found.

Your second orgasm was rapidly building, the buzzing inside you giving you no reprieve from the overwhelming pleasure, but another sensation was building along with it. You had never felt anything like it before, but it wasn't like you could mention it to either of your lovers between the rapturous screams that you kept letting out. The ecstasy finally proved too much for you, and the pleasure that had been budding in your lower belly flooded through the rest of your body.

Your walls clenched around the toy inside of you, the continued vibrations prolonging your orgasm as the other sensation that you felt finally snapped. A rush of fluid came from your body, soaking Shinsou's thighs as he finally pulled the vibrator out of you. You panted as you tried to recover from the intense feelings that your lovers had given you. You were perfectly aware of what had happened; you had never squirted before, but your lovers had seemed eager to try to make you do it once they learned what it was, and obviously they had finally found the perfect time to use their newfound knowledge on you.

"I wasn't expecting her to do it so soon."

"Hm, me neither. I guess we'll just have to see if she can do it again, huh?"


	13. Aizawa & All Might: Injured Ex Drabbles

**Summary: All Might and Aizawa visit their injured ex's in the hospital, fluff and light angst included.**

 **Warnings: some description of injuries, but nothing too graphic**

* * *

 **All Might**

Toshinori hated going to the hospital; he held too many bad memories that were centered around that place and with every whiff of antiseptic that invaded his nose and every unanswered beeping monitor that he heard, he was brought back to his own hospital stay years ago when All for One had blasted a hole in his stomach and changed his life forever. It made him uneasy, seeing those suffocating walls again, but he knew that he had to endure it. Tsukauchi had called him earlier, telling him that you had been involved in a terrible villain attack. All of the civilians involved had made it away safely thanks to your intervention, but you hadn't been so lucky.

He didn't know the full extent of your injuries, but he knew that they must have been bad if you were in the hospital instead of recuperating at home like you usually did. Worry had gnawed at his gut the entire way to the hospital, and guilt was right there along with it. The two of you had been together for years, but prior to his fight with All for One, when the villain started to resurface again, he had broken up with you for your own safety. He had already lost his mentor to All for One, and he wasn't going to take a chance on losing you, too. He distanced himself from you after that, but when he got hurt, you were one of the first people to show up at the hospital after Gran Torino told you what happened.

You had sacrificed so much of your time just to stay with him and keep him company while he recovered, but no matter how badly his heart urged him to beg for your forgiveness and ask you take him back, he ignored it. He had already broken your heart once, and he knew that his injury was going to drastically change his quality of life for the rest of his days. He didn't want to put you through that; it would have been far too selfish a thing to wish, something unbecoming of the pillar of hero society.

But he wasn't All Might any longer. He was just Toshinori now, Quirkless and unable to protect you in any way. Your current condition was proof of that; if he still had his Quirk, he could have aided you in the attack, could have prevented you from getting hurt. But that hadn't happened, and now he didn't know what to expect as he entered your hospital room.

"Well, look who it is! I wasn't expecting you to be here, Toshinori!"

He certainly wasn't expecting to see you awake and looking chipper even though you were nearly wrapped head to toe in bandages. Your leg was also being lifted off the bed by a sling, and there were several pins and rods adorning that leg.

"Y/N, I-"

"Shhhhh, come here and give me a hug, Toshinori. Mind the traction, though. My leg got shattered by that villain, so now I'm stuck in this get-up until it heals. It looks like it hurts, but trust me, they have me on some fantastic pain medicine, so I can't feel a thing, not even my face. Why haven't you given me hug yet? I need it Toshinori! You never hug me anymore! Is it because we broke up? Because that's a stupid reason not to hug me. I'm not the one that wanted to break up, anyways, Mister 'It's-for-your-own-good-because-I-can't-protect-you-anymore'. You're so moody, sometimes, but I still love you, though. You just really need to realize that I'm a grown-up that is perfectly capable of handling themselves. If you just gave me some credit then we could totally-don't look at my leg like that, that was just a fluke and it's not life-threatening anyways-we could…what was I saying? Oh yeah, give me a hug, Toshinori, I missed you!"

"Right…"

He wasn't really sure what to make of that whole drug-addled spiel, but he'd have plenty of time to ask you about it later. For now, he would indulge you, and once he got close enough to you, you clung to him as if your life depended on it. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as you snuggled your head against his chest. Regardless of what the future held for the two of you, he would stay by your side as you recovered, just as you had for him years prior. It was the least he could do, given the hold you still had on his heart.

 **Aizawa**

Aizawa wasn't sure why he was still your emergency contact, but it wasn't like he could ignore the phone call that got from the hospital, especially when they told him that you had been hurt on duty. You two weren't together anymore, but it wasn't like you had broken up on bad terms. You had just grown apart from each other as your hero careers took off, and when he started teaching at U.A., it just seemed like breaking up would be the most logical thing to do since you'd see even less of each other with his new job. He still heard from you every once in a while, but it was never anything too deep or serious, just a routine text from you here and there to see if he was doing alright.

You were a very skilled hero, so he never expected to hear that you had gotten hurt. He wasn't expecting it to be that bad, either, but when he got to the hospital, he learned that you had gotten a bad head wound that had caused your brain to swell. You were being kept in a medically-induced coma until the swelling went down, and he was honestly shocked at that news. You had also lost a lot of blood through the several deep gashes that covered your body. Seeing you in such a bad state left him at a loss for words, but even through all of his worries and anxieties over your condition, he knew that you'd pull through just fine. You had to.

The hospital staff was taking good care of you; he made sure of that when he visited you every day. They notified him every time something changed in your condition, whether that was in person when he was at the hospital or over the phone if he couldn't be there beside you. When he received a call that he needed to get to the hospital immediately, he assumed that the worse had happened.

Over the time of your hospital stay, as he watched you lay there unresponsive to the world around you, not a single smile adorning your face, and not a bit of your laughter ringing through the room, he realized how just how much he still cared for you. He knew before that he still held some feelings for you, but those feelings had quickly been reignited into a blazing inferno as he thought about what a world without you would be like. He didn't want any part of that world, and he prayed that he was wrong as he ran down the hospital hallways to your room.

He was.

He had never been so happy at his own erroneous assumption, but there you were, sitting up in your hospital bed, chatting away with your nurse as he barged into the room.

"Ah, there he is! I'll give you two some privacy."

As the nurse left the room and shut the door behind her, Aizawa stared at you blankly, unsure if what he was seeing was actually real. But when you smiled at him and waved him over, some of his doubts started to vanish, and then they were all vanquished as you took his hand and held it tightly.

"I don't remember much about the attack and how I got here, but they said you came to check on me every day. That was…really sweet of you, Shouta."

"It was the least I could do for you. Y/N, this may be a bad time, but I-"

You cut off his statement by tugging at his hand, motioning him to take a seat beside you.

"It's alright. I know it's not easy for you to say things like that. The fact that you kept coming back here is enough for me to know what you mean."

You scooted closer to the somber hero, leaning your head on his shoulder as you tightened the grip you had on his hand. He was slow to respond to you, but you eventually felt his head gently lean against yours before he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. Your road to recovery wasn't quite over yet, but at least you knew that you would be supported along the way.


	14. All Might & Aizawa: Scent Drabbles

**Summary: All Might and Aizawa just so happen to come across your perfume/cologne, and things get steamy.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, masturbation**

* * *

 **All Might**

Toshinori was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Words could not describe how ashamed of himself he was. God, what would you think of him if you found out what he was doing right now, that he had found the scent of perfume/cologne that you wore and was now using it as a masturbation aid? It was so damn depraved, and he had never done anything like it before. He felt like such a pervert, and he felt so guilty doing it but…he just couldn't get you off his mind.

No matter how hard he tried, you were always there, enticing him, seducing him to do things that he never usually did, like buying something just so he could spray it on a shirt and hold it to his face so he could picture that you were near him as he jacked off. It was so wrong…yet it was so fulfilling, as well. He hadn't had an orgasm build up this quickly since he was teenager but having your scent there with him as he worked his fist up and down his shaft was so invigorating. He could almost picture you there, almost imagining that it was your hand working his cock instead of his own. The thought of you there, whispering lewd encouragements in his ear as you squeezed the head of his cock…

He couldn't hold back anymore, and the ecstasy that had been building at the base of spine exploded as his balls tightened up and he came all over his hand. His head had fallen back against his couch sometime during his orgasm, and he kept it there as he panted and tried to catch his breath. He quickly cleaned his hand off on the shirt that he had been holding to his face, intent on throwing it away as soon as possible so there was no evidence of what he had done. There was no way that he could take a chance on you ever finding out what he had just done because he might actually die of that embarrassment.

* * *

 **Aizawa**

What he was doing was far from logical, but he hardly cared anymore at this point. Aizawa was hardly a man to pine after somebody, but nobody's perfect. He should have already asked you out on a date, instead of finding your perfume/cologne and buying it just for the sake of being able to smell you whenever he wanted. He most certainly should not have gone to his campus room and sprayed his Capture Weapon with your scent, and he should have never even dreamed of masturbating to that smell. And yet, there he was, lounged back on his bed, huffing your scent like it was drug, and touching himself like he was some hormonal teenager.

He wished that you were there with him, that is was one of your hands reaching down to cup his balls instead of his own, and that your lips had been wrapped around his cock instead of his hand. He could see you there, kneeling between his legs as your head bobbed back and forth along his length, pleasure shooting through his whole body as you hollowed your cheeks around him. You'd tease the underside of his shaft with your tongue, and then…

"Shouta?"

He immediately froze at the sound of your voice, humiliation instantly flooding through him. He knew he should have tried to cover up, thrown a pillow over himself or pulled up his covers, but he was paralyzed, wondering just where he had gone wrong in life. He'd forgotten that he gave you his extra key; Nezu had made sure that everyone had a spare key to give to someone else in case an emergency happened. Based on the way that you were frozen, as well, and the clear tupperware bowl of cookies that you were carrying, he was going to go on the assumption that this was not in fact an emergency. That just made everything so, so much worse.

"I…am so sorry, Shouta. I finally made those coffee cookies that we talked about and I…didn't even think to call you before I came over…That is…a hell of a sight to walk in on, though."

He looked at you with wide eyes, in disbelief at the end of your statement, but he was only met with a wide, mischievous grin that told him that he had heard you right, and that you were about take things even further.

"Want some help finishing?"

He'd be a fool to turn that down.


	15. Shouji: Stressed Out

**Summary: You're stressed from work, so Shouji helps you to unwind and forget.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, oral sex, overstimulation**

* * *

You didn't know who you wanted to strangle first, your boss, your coworkers, or the obnoxious client that had started making your life a living hell in the first place. You worked so hard at your job, but the client always had some issue with your work, your coworkers blatantly called you out on that client's dissatisfaction, and your boss chewed you out for it on a daily basis. You didn't know what you were doing wrong, and the fact that your mother was hounding you over working so much instead of starting a family was the icing on the cake.

You felt like you weren't doing anything right, like you were useless to the world around you, and those thoughts had caused your mood to sour drastically. None of them seemed to notice or care that you were suffering for their actions, but when you got home one afternoon and drifted your way into the kitchen, your lover, one Shouji Mezou, immediately picked up on your dour attitude.

He wasn't a fool, and this wasn't the first time this had happened. He had pleaded with you to get a different job on many occasions, knowing that your boss and coworkers were becoming detrimental to your mental and emotional health, but you always refused, saying that you wouldn't quit and let them have the satisfaction of thinking that they broke you. He didn't agree with your decision, but it wasn't like he could force you to change it, either. He just had to do his best to comfort you whenever you needed it, and you undoubtedly needed comfort at that moment.

He followed you into the kitchen, intent on making you forget every negative thought that your job had put into your mind. You were drinking some water when he got there, and he cleared his throat to grab your attention. He knew that he might as well be straightforward with his intentions, that dancing around his desires wouldn't do either of you any favors.

"You're too stressed, Y/N. Please, let me help you."

He always had been able to read you like a book. Part of you really didn't want to be touched right then, but another, more prominent part of you was screaming for the comfort that you knew only Shouji could give you. So you nodded your head, agreeing to his plea. He gently picked you up and cradled you in his arms, walking to your shared bedroom. Upon entering the room, he easily lowered you to the bed, his hands softly roaming over your body as he undressed you.

After he undressed himself, your lover crawled over you, bringing you up so that you could lay your head on the pillows before he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squeezed some of it onto two of his hands, using one to stroke himself as the other went to your entrance, adding to the wetness that was already there and working you open in the process. With how thick he was, he didn't want to take a chance on hurting you, so he always used lube and stretched you beforehand.

It always amazed you how Shouji made sure that none of his arms went to waste during sex. He used his top set of arms to hold your hands above your head, intertwining his fingers with your own as he rested his head against yours. With his bottom set of arms, he lifted your hips off the bed slightly, his fingers wrapping around you enough so that he could gently knead your ass. Now that he finally had you in place, Shouji slid his cock into you, going slowly so you could have time to adjust to his girth.

After looking into your eyes for confirmation that you were okay, he leisurely pulled his length out of you, pushing it back in at the same pace. You wanted him to go faster, to pound you into the mattress until you couldn't even remember your own name, much less the troubles that had followed you all week, but your lover obviously had other plans. You tried to buck your hips up against him, but his hands held you firmly in place as he moved his head to where he could whisper in your ear.

"I told you I would take care of you, Y/N, now behave."

A tongue sliding across your clit was enough to keep you from arguing with him. He had morphed one of his middle hands into an extra mouth, and he was now using it to slowly lick your clit in time with his thrusts, using long strokes that made your eyes roll back. Shouji's own eyes slowly started to shut as he savored the taste of you that he was getting from his extra mouth.

"You're so perfect, you know that? You never give yourself enough credit."

You let out a long moan as pleasure slowly started to burn in your lower belly; it was only a small ember at first, but Shouji's steady and consistent thrusts into you and the methodical licks against your clit made it blaze brighter and brighter until it finally exploded into a soft inferno that had you letting out a quiet gasp of ecstasy. Shouji didn't stop though, and neither did his extra mouth. In fact, he finally sped his pace up a little bit, although it was still far from the brutal fucking that you initially wanted. You didn't mind that anymore, though. What Shouji was giving you was more than enough to make you forget your woes, especially when his extra mouth started to suck on your clit.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N. You just don't understand how lucky I feel because you're mine. You're all mine, and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone make you feel like you're worth nothing, and that it includes you. You are everything to me, and if I have to keep fucking you all night to make you forget those negative thoughts, then I will."

His threat may have been breathless as he continued with his slightly increased pace, but you knew that he meant it. Shouji always made good on his word, and as your second orgasm started to rapidly build, you were already forgetting why you were upset in the first place. This orgasm hit you much more violently than the first, the coil in your belly snapping as suddenly as it had formed, and you screamed Shouji's name as your hands harshly gripped his.

The feeling of your walls fluttering around his cock for the second time was enough to make Shouji start ramming into you, your breasts bounding as your legs uselessly jerked against the hero's back. You felt like you were floating with how numb your body was, but Shouji was quick to bring you back down to earth as his fingers dug into your backside. You could tell he was close, with low groans starting to emit from him as he buried his face into your neck. His tongue was going wild against your clit, trying to bring you to one last orgasm before he chased his own.

Your third orgasm didn't hit you near as suddenly as your second had, but it still built up much faster than your first. Your voice was long gone by now, and the only noises escaping you were choked and broken gasps as your body shook from overstimulation against your lover.

"I know you've got one more for me, Y/N. Just let go and let me take care of you."

His words were enough to make that last burst of ecstasy surge through you, and you let out a silent scream as your body tensed up with pleasure for the last time. Shouji thrusted into you one more time before he fell into his own orgasmic bliss, filling you up with his seed as he kept his grip on your hands, although he finally let go of your hips, gently setting them back against the bed. He pulled his extra mouth away from you, turning it into a hand as he used it and his other middle arm to wrap you in a tight embrace. He let go of one of your hands, combing his newly freed fingers through your hair as he brought his head back up so he could lean his forehead against yours.

"Better?"

"Better. Thank you, Mezou, I really needed that. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Just remember that you don't have to go through anything alone, Y/N. I love you, and I'll always be there for you."


	16. Todoroki: Interrupted

**Summary: Shouto and Reader finally have some time to themselves, but everything does not go according to plan.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, Foreplay, Nipple Play**

* * *

After weeks of near constant hero work, including long patrols, dangerous missions, and monotonous interviews, Shouto was finally having one of his rare free days. All he wanted to do was spend time with you while he was away from work, and you just wanted him to relax while he could. To see to both of those desires, you had decided that a movie day on the couch would be appropriate. It was well into the afternoon now, and you had already worked your way through an action movie and a comedy movie, and you had now made your way to the romance genre.

The movie that you had randomly picked was cheesy, to say the least, and you had both lost interest in it shortly after it started, but neither of you had enough motivation to get up and change it. You could only sit on the couch and stare off into space for so long, though, and eventually, while you were off ruminating in your own thoughts, it occurred to you just how long it had been since you and Shouto had had sex. He was always so tired when he got home at night, so you'd been seeing to your own orgasms while he was gone. Unfortunately, there was only so much that you could get from a vibrator and your own hand, especially when the lover that you were craving was always so close by and yet just out of your reach at the same time. It was frustrating, but there was hardly a need for that dry spell to continue, though.

You had been curled up at Shouto's left side, with his arm thrown around your shoulders as you leaned your head against him and enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of him. With the movie long forgotten in the background, you swung your leg over his lap, moving to where you were straddling his lap as you faced him. He looked surprised at first, with his eyes widening at your sudden change of position, but that surprise quickly melted away when he saw the devious gleam in your eyes. He didn't know exactly what you were up to, but he was undoubtedly about to find out.

"You know, Shouto dear, it's been a while since we've been able to relax together like this."

"It has."

You grinned at his agreement, throwing your arms around his neck as the blanket you had been under finally fell from your shoulders. Shouto brought his hands up and rested them on your hips, staring into your eyes the entire time. It really had been a while since you felt his touch, because the small bit of contact that you had with him was already enough to light a flame within you. There was an anticipatory ache forming between your thighs that you knew only Shouto could get rid of, and you licked your lips as you started to trail your fingers up and down your lover's neck.

"It's also been a while since we've been able to, you know, have some fun together."

"Fun?"

"Mhm."

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

The grinding of your hips down against his was enough to let him know that the fun you had in mind was far from innocent. He'd have been a fool to turn you down, though; it really had been a while since the two of you had been together, and his own needs had been building up since he'd last felt the touch of your skin under his fingertips. He missed you; he missed having your taste on his tongue and how you'd writhe under him as he brought you to the peak of ecstasy. He missed the feeling of your nails dragging down his back, and he craved the sight of your body bowing as you rode him for all that he was worth. It had been far too long since he'd last enjoyed you, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from his grasp.

Shouto swiftly pulled your head down until your mouth crashed against his, and his lips were frantic as they worked against yours. Neither of you cared to hold back for long, and your tongues were soon dancing together as your hands raked through your lover's bicolored hair. You mewled as he finally started grind his hips up against yours, his erect cock pressing deliciously against your clothed heat. You could feel the wetness gathering in your panties, your pussy aching to be filled as you melted against your lover.

Shouto's right hand started to slowly slide under your shirt, making its way up until it met the supple flesh of your breast. He gently cupped the soft mound, grateful that you hadn't been wearing a bra, and he brushed his finger over your nipple, teasing it into a hard peak as a breathless sigh left you. He finally pulled away from your mouth, using the thumb of his free hand to wipe away the trail of saliva that connected you before he began to attack your neck with a barrage of kisses.

He worked his way down, eagerly sucking and nibbling in some places as the hand that wasn't under your shirt went to grab your ass. He tightly gripped the flesh there, pulling you even further into him as he finally reached your collarbone and started to work his lips over your shirt. Because of the barrier that your shirt created, the sensation was much duller than it had been on your neck, at least until he reached your nipple; once he reached that hardened bud, he bit down on it, causing you to gasp and buck your hips into him as a bolt of pleasure shot through you.

The jarring of your hips against him had caused a similar reaction in Shouto's body, making his teeth bare down on your nipple just a little harder as your gasp turned into an uninhibited moan. After releasing your nipple from his mouth, Shouto covered his thumb with a thin layer of ice, pressing it against your bare flesh in order to soothe the sting he had left there. You whimpered at the coldness against you, your need for your lover becoming too much for you to handle, but your cry was cut off as Shouto slammed his lips against yours again

His kiss was slower this time, more deliberate as he teased your breast with his cold hand, but it was all cut far too short as you were both startled by a cough ringing through your living room. You hadn't heard the door open, but it most certainly had, unless your former guardian had gained a Quirk that let him teleport or walk through walls. Aizawa's gaze looked far from impressed, and he slowly shook his head as he turned back towards the front door, letting you catch a glimpse of the paper bag in his hand, which was labeled 'leftovers for Y/N'. If you hadn't been so focused on your lover, you might have remembered the text you had gotten from Aizawa earlier that morning, telling you that he would be by for a visit later. Obviously, you hadn't been that fortunate.

"I suppose you two need a minute. I'll be outside while you straighten up."

Your face was burning as you heard the door shut, but Shouto hardly looked fazed at all. If anything, he looked disappointed that your fun had been cut short, if the longing look that he was giving your chest was anything to go by. He was definitely feeling put out because of the interruption, but he was also undeniably curious. His former teacher's leftovers were always quite delicious, and if they were tasty enough this time around, he might be able to forgive his intrusion.

"I wonder what he brought."

Those certainly weren't the comforting words that you wanted, and if it wasn't for the grip that he still had on your breast, you would have smacked Shouto for his dismissiveness. As it was, you didn't want to tempt him to tease you further, so settled you for a quick berating instead.

"Shouto!"


	17. Todoroki & Shinsou: Lunch Date

**Summary: Your lunch date with Shinsou and Todoroki takes an interesting turn.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, oral sex, semi-public sex**

* * *

By some miracle, you and your two lovers finally had a free day that coincided with each other; it was a rarity these days, and it was usually only two of you getting to spend an off day together while the other was still working. The stars had aligned in your favor though, and, taking the rare opportunity that had been handed to them, Shouto and Hitoshi had decided to take you out on a date. It wasn't hard to get a reservation at an upscale restaurant when you were a hero, even if that reservation was for a private room; you all wanted to have as much privacy as you could while enjoying your time together, so the private room was a necessity.

Shouto and Hitoshi were both expecting a quiet, peaceful lunch with you, but your hormones, which had been raging all morning, were taking issue with that. You had been feeling needy since you woke up that morning, with an unsatisfied ache settling in your core and just getting worse and worse as the hours ticked by. Neither of your lovers seemed to be struggling like you were, their deadpan expressions holding no indications of a similar lust to your own, and you decided that that just wouldn't do at all. It wasn't fair for you to suffer alone, not when the three of you were supposed to be a team, so you came up with a plan that would surely stoke their desires. You put your plan into play once the waiter left with your orders.

Shouto was sitting beside you with his arm thrown across your shoulders, with Hitoshi sitting towards the middle of the table across from you. Neither of the heroes expected a thing as you gently laid your hand on Shouto's knee, toeing your shoe off in the process. As your hand started to creep up Shouto's thigh, intermittently increasing and decreasing the pressure of its grip to really catch his attention, you brought your foot up to Hitoshi's thigh, gently sliding the side of your foot back and forth along his inner thigh until he was practically staring a hole through you from the other side of the table. Shouto's grip on your shoulder had tightened dramatically, so you could only assume that he was giving you a similar look

You paid them no mind, though, and you just kept idly chatting about some mundane happening at your job. They both hissed in unison as you finally moved further, with your hand gripping Shouto's cock as your foot gently rubbed against Hitoshi's, the grin never leaving your face as your lovers fidgeted under your treatment. Hitoshi finally looked away from you, averting his gaze to Shouto before he subtly nodded and grabbed your ankle under the table. Shouto followed his lead, grabbing your wrist and pinning it between the two of you as the arm that had been around your shoulders moved down to your elbow so he could more easily pin that arm to your side.

Your eyes were wide and apologetic as you looked back and forth between your two lovers, afraid that you had gone too far and actually upset them, but if the devious grin that Hitoshi was giving you was anything to go by, it appeared that they weren't mad at all. That devious grin soon disappeared, though, as did the rest of Hitoshi, as he slowly slid under the table, making sure that the tablecloth fell back in place behind him. Your attention was drawn from his now empty spot as a puff of air blew across your neck, and Shouto brought his mouth close to your ear.

"If you wanted some attention, you should have told us earlier, Y/N. We would have gladly given it to you."

"Are you saying I don't have your attention now?"

"Oh, you do, but now you'll have to be quiet with it."

"What do you m-"

Before you could finish your statement, your legs were forcefully spread wide open, courtesy of Hitoshi. You should have seen it coming since they were hardly being subtle with their intentions, but it was unusual for them to act so brazenly in public. Maybe they really were feeling just as needy as you were, but they were just better at hiding it and keeping themselves in control. Your pondering would have to wait until later, because Hitoshi suddenly pulled you forward in your seat, pushing your skirt up to your waste and exposing the thong you were wearing underneath.

"You're already so damn wet."

You barely heard Hitoshi's muttered statement as Shouto left a small kiss on your neck and then moved to ravage your lips in a tumultuous kiss. You were glad that his mouth was covering yours, because the lick that Hitoshi gave you along your clothed core was enough to have you let out a small mewl, already so sensitive from being worked up all day. Hitoshi didn't leave you waiting for very long, though, and your thong was soon being pulled to the side as your lavender-haired lover ran his tongue up along your slit one last time before he used his thumbs to spread your lips open.

With the easy access that he now had, Hitoshi thrust his tongue into you, moaning at the taste of you as he roughly fucked you with his tongue, drenching the appendage in your fluids before he finally moved up to your clit. You threw your head back as Hitoshi gave your clit a long, slow lick, your toes curling as pleasure shot through you. A moan almost escaped you, but Shouto was there to cut it off, shoving his tongue into your mouth as his hand dove down the front of your top. The pinch to your nipple was probably a reminder to keep your volume down, but as it was, it just made your hips buck against Hitoshi's face as a quiet keen left your throat.

All of that was put to a halt, though, as a knock echoed through the room. Shouto quickly moved away from you, pulling his hand out of your top and straightening it as he brought his hand back to your shoulder. Hitoshi, on the other hand, either didn't hear the knock or he didn't care about it, because he carried on with his actions. The waiter finally walked into the room, with a smile on his face and a tray of food in his arms, completely unaware of what was going on underneath the table

You tried to close your legs around Hitoshi, hoping to stop him as the waiter set your food on the table, but his strong forearms prevented that and his tongue kept working against you, causing you to fidget as you tried to keep a smile on your face. You were lucky that the racket flowing in from the outside dining room was enough to cover the wet noises that were emerging from between your legs, and the waiter was none the wiser to your lover's lewd actions as he finally took his leave.

"Enjoy your meal!"

You could feel Hitoshi's whole body shake against your thighs, the hero obviously finding humor in the waiter's statement. You would have rolled your eyes at him, but they were already rolling back because of the harsh suck that he gave your clit as Shouto finally retook his place at your mouth. Shouto's hand had also made its way back down your shirt, and you sighed at the way he kneaded your breast.

Your thighs started to shake, your orgasm imminent as Hitoshi easily slid two of his fingers into your soaked cunt, curling them upwards and causing your back to bow as ecstasy exploded through you, your lower belly and pelvis electrified as Hitoshi continued to work your clit. He only stopped once Shouto's kiss wasn't even enough to keep your moans quiet, and you panted as they both finally pulled away from you.

Hitoshi brought himself back to his seat, but as he made to lick his fingers clean of your essence, Shouto reached across the table and stopped him. The heterochromatic hero pulled his lover's hand towards him, before using his own tongue to slowly clean Hitoshi's fingers. He made quite a show of it, too, leaving Hitoshi slack-jawed momentarily before he stood up and practically dove across the table to slam his lips against Shouto's. Both men were noticeably hard, and you briefly wondered if your lunch date was about to escalate even further than it already had.

"You're just as bad as she is, Shouto."

After he finally pulled his lips away from Shouto, Hitoshi sat back down, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before he reopened them to look at the both of you. Shouto was also trying to calm himself down, while you were still flushed from their earlier treatment of you. You had finally managed to catch your breath, though, but not even that impromptu orgasm was enough to fully quell your need for your lovers.

"I'd hate to rush things, but maybe we should hurry up and eat so we can head back home."

"Why even bother with that, Y/N, when we can get some to-go boxes and head home now? I'm sure my appetizer will hold me over for a while."

Even though his face remained neutral, you could feel Shouto's body quake as he caught on to Hitoshi's innuendo. You rolled your eyes at both of them, grabbing your cutlery and taking a bite of your food.

"Never mind. Let's take our time so you two can suffer some more."

"You know, the longer you make us wait, Y/N, the harder it'll be on you later."

"I'm counting on it."


	18. Bakugou: Movie Night Getaway

**Summary: It's movie night with the Bakusquad, but you've got other things on your mind, things which include your fiery-tempered lover.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, rough sex, marking, public sex, public teasing**

* * *

You had been waiting for this movie night all week. You and Bakugou both finally had some time away from work, as did the majority of your friends, so you all decided to have a small get together since it had been so long since you'd last seen each other. Of course, Bakugou hadn't really been part of that decision; he really did care for his friends, try to hide it as he may, but he would have much rather spent the day alone with you.

The two of you hadn't been intimate in quite some time due to your work schedules, and he was more than ready to refamiliarize himself with your body. It's not like you didn't feel the same way he did, but unlike him, you had a plan that would let you spend time with your friends and indulge in your desires for your lover. And even if Bakugou wasn't aware of your plan, he was going to be included in it, whether he liked it or not.

You had everything set up perfectly; the living room was clean, everyone would have a comfortable place to sit, there was plenty of popcorn to be ate and refreshments to be drank, and you had your best pair of shorts on with a low-cut shirt to go along with them. You took your time milling about the living room and kitchen, all while Bakugou eyed you from the loveseat. His eyes were glued to you, flitting between the small sliver of your ass that was hanging out of those tight shorts you were wearing and the expanse of your chest that was exposed. He should have known that you were up to something, but he didn't have the time to call you out on it before the squad showed up.

Excited squeals filled the room as you and Mina practically pounced on each other; Sero and Kaminari both looked on at the scene, but Kirishima made his way over to his best friend to greet him with a fist bump. A few more pleasantries were exchanged, but soon enough everyone started to make themselves comfortable as a movie for the evening was finally agreed on. You and Bakugou were the furthest back, sitting beside each other on the loveseat as your friends were in various place in front of you.

While the rest of the squad was happily munching on popcorn, you were curling yourself into Bakugou's side, making sure to hide your face from him so he couldn't see the devious grin that you were sporting. It was finally time to see your plan to fruition, and you couldn't wait to see what the outcome of your efforts was.

You started out slow, just barely tracing your fingers along the arm that Bakugou had thrown around your shoulders, but while he was distracted by that, your other hand slowly crept its way to his leg. The first graze against his inner thigh had Bakugou immediately going stiff beside you, and he threw a glare your way as a warning to stop, but you wouldn't be deterred. You just smiled at him, quickly moving your hand up to fully cup him through his shorts.

You lover jolted in his seat, his hand immediately shooting up to wrap around your wrist, but you still had all the leverage that you needed to move over until you were sitting in his lap. Your grin grew larger at how wide his eyes were, and before he could stop you, you turned around so your back was against his chest. Your sudden movement had obviously snapped the blonde out of his trance, and while the words that he spoke next were filled with warning, you could also ever so faintly hear a husky edge in his voice, showing that he wasn't immune to your actions.

"Quit trying to cause trouble, brat."

"I have no what you're talking about, Katsuki. I just want to be a little closer to you."

He knew that he was doomed as soon as he heard that playful and sultry lilt in your words, but he'd be damned if he let you get one over on him so easily.

"Oi, quiet down back there, lovebirds! We're finally getting to a good part!"

Kirishima had no idea how right he was.

After giving Bakugou one last devious look over your shoulder, you settled your ass right over his crotch, before grinding down against it. You heard a sharp intake of breath behind you, before two strong hands grabbed you by the waist and tried to hold you still. You easily fought against his grip, though, and even if they were much lighter than the first had been, your next few grinds were enough to have your lover's cock hardening underneath you.

You turned your head to the side again, trying to catch your lover's expression. Bakugou's eyes were practically blazing with lust, the red of his eyes barely visible because of how wide his pupils were blown. You could tell that he was trying to think of a way to escape, to either get away from your promiscuous touch or to drag you off somewhere and have his way with you. It wasn't an easy thing to do with desire clouding his mind, so you decided to throw him a lifeline; the movie was rather dull in your opinion, anyways (of course, what wouldn't seem dull when compared to the prospect of having sex with your lover, especially when that lover was Bakugou Katsuki?).

"What's wrong, Katsuki? Are you not feeling well?"

He looked shocked for a moment, but that quickly changed when he realized what you were doing.

"Fuck no I'm not."

That was all that Bakugou said before he shoved you off of his lap and back onto the loveseat beside him. He abruptly stood up, grabbing you by the wrist as he bounded to the door, barely giving you enough time to slide some shoes on before he made his way outside and slammed the door shut behind him. He obviously had a specific destination in mind, and his eyes were focused straight ahead of him as he towed you down the street.

You were confused at first, unable to think of a nearby location that he could bring you to for some personal time, but then your lover took a sharp turn, and you couldn't help but snort at him. The back end of a dead-end alleyway was hardly a romantic location, but it would have to do. You couldn't keep the smirk off of your face, even as Bakugou shoved you against the wall, the hard brick scraping against the skin of your chest as your lover molded himself to your back.

"You think you're so fucking cute, don't you?"

"What can I say? I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you, Katsuki, especially since it's been so damn long."

"Tch."

You were surprised that Bakugou didn't rip your shorts as he unbuttoned them, and his hand quickly shot down the front of your panties as he started to grind himself against your ass. He briefly prodded your folds, grunting when he felt how wet you already were.

"You like fucking with me that much, Y/N?"

"Maybe I just-hn!-like how passionate you get when I tease you."

Your statement was interrupted by your lover thrusting two of his fingers into your sopping cunt, barely having to work you open at all before he was able to slip in a third finger. As frustrated as he was with you, he would never take a chance on seriously hurting you, especially with how rough he was about to take you.

"Fine. You want passion? You'll get your damn passion, Y/N."

A chill ran through you as Bakugou shoved your shorts and panties down your legs, his hands firmly planting themselves on your hips as he angled them back a bit. He gave you no further warning before he slammed into you, his cock sliding through your walls as he fully entered you. A long moan passed through your lips, but before any more could follow it, Katsuki pulled you shirt all the way up and shoved the bunched-up end of it into your mouth.

"You better keep that mouth of yours shut if you don't want us to get caught, brat."

He barely let you nod before he pulled away and then snapped his hips back into you, the movement jostling you before it was followed by another thrust. His pace was fast and his thrusts were hard, and that was all that you wanted after being deprived of your lover for so long. The heat was already starting to build in your belly, and it was only kindled when you felt Bakugou's teeth dig into your shoulder. Your whine may have been muffled, but your lover clearly still heard it, and a sharp crack rang through the alley as his hand punishingly slapped your ass.

You were surely going to have bruises the next day, with how hard his fingers were digging into your hips. The slap that he just gave your ass would surely leave a mark, as well, and you could only imagine how prominent the bitemark on your shoulder would be. You were hardly concerned with any of that at the moment, though; not even the scratches that were forming on your chest because of the wall in front of you could distract you from the pleasure that your lover was giving you.

The hot coil in your belly was already wound so tight, just begging to snap at any moment, but you needed just a little bit more to get there. Bakugou's hips were already starting to stutter against you, his own orgasm just around the corner as the sound of his body smacking into yours echoed through the alley. He must have known how close you were, because the next thing that you knew, he was yanking your bra down your chest, his hand immediately going to roughly pinch your nipple. Another high-pitched keen left your throat, but the blonde hardly seemed to care as his other hand shot around the front you.

A white-hot jolt shot through you as he pinched your clit, and that, along with his rough treatment of your nipple and the punishing thrusts of his cock into your pussy, was enough to send you careening into an orgasm. You bit down hard on your shirt, valiantly trying to keep quiet, but as your lover kept thrusting into you, you couldn't keep your cries hidden through the overstimulation. The quivering of your body against him finally proved to be too much for Bakugou, though, and as his teeth tightened their hold on your shoulder, you felt the hot rush of his seed flowing into you as he pumped his hips into you a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

You were both breathless as you stood in that alleyway, your shirt falling from your mouth as you rested your head against the wall. It was going to be a lovely walk back to the apartment, with Bakugou's cum already dripping out of you as soon as he removed himself from you, but at least he had the decency to help you pull your shorts and panties back up before a visible mess could be made on your thighs. With your disheveled hair and clothes, plus the scrapes on your chest, it was already obvious what the two of you had been doing, so there was no need accentuate that by having the product of your tryst running down your legs.

Bakugou was very pointedly staring at your chest as he tucked himself back into his pants, a hint of guilt in his gaze as he saw the angry scratches there. You fixed your bra and shirt, and then pulled him into a kiss before he could think about it too hard, though, and the nip on your bottom lip let you know that Bakugou knew exactly what you were trying to do.

"I'll take care of those when we get back."

His gentle assurance caused you to chuckle, and his brows knit together confusion.

"Are you going to do that before or after our friends grill you for running out of your own apartment because you 'didn't feel well'?"

Ah, he'd forgotten about them. No matter, he'd proudly own up to the situation, anyways. And why wouldn't he, after he'd just gotten laid while they were stuck watching some movie? You could already see the smug smirk planted on Bakugou's face, and you only hoped that your friends wouldn't be too traumatized by his gloating.


	19. Kirishima: Silk

Summary: Just a little drabble from Kirishima's POV when things are starting to get heavy between him and the reader (gender neutral).

Warnings: semi-NSFW, implied oral, marking

Notes: Part of an event I did on Tumblr.

* * *

There were times when Eijirou couldn't believe how lucky he was, like now, when you were sprawled out under him, naked and waiting for his touch. He couldn't get over the look in your eyes, that hooded gaze that did little to hide the desire that you felt for him. You looked so beautiful, a slight sheen of sweat covering your body, so hot and aching for him, with your chest heaving in anticipation of his every move. All of it left him breathless, all of it left him wanting, but he was lucky enough that he didn't have to deny himself of what he craved for long.

Your skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips as he trailed them along your chest and stomach. He briefly stopped when his hand fell over your heart, holding it there so he could feel the sturdy beats against his palm. Its pace was frantic, and the thought that he was the one who spurred on that quickened tempo sent a fire raging through his blood. He looked into your eyes once more, and he could only hope that you saw how desperate he was for you, how he needed you more than anything else. And if his eyes couldn't express that longing to you, then he would just have to show it to you.

He could feel your body quivering as he brought his mouth down to kiss the skin of your neck. It was soft and warm, so pliant beneath his lips, and he just couldn't resist the temptation to leave a mark there, something that would be undeniable proof to the world that you were his and nobody else's. He tried to be ginger about it, knowing how sharp his teeth were, but you didn't seem to mind, if the breathless gasp and grinding of your hips were anything to go by. He kissed the mark that he had left, already so endeared to it because of how it connected you to him, but he knew that you needed him to move on, to give you more of what you needed, and he was never one to deny you anything for long.

The rest of your body tasted so wonderful beneath his tongue, but it was all just an appetizer as he moved towards his true goal. He pulled away from you briefly, noting the flush of your cheeks as you looked down at him, your fingers twisted into the sheets beneath you as you ever so patiently waited for him. He was truly in awe of how gorgeous you looked at that moment, but he knew that you would look even better as your body grew taut with ecstasy, and that your moans of his name would enough to put him into a state of nirvana.

He couldn't wait anymore. A sigh fell from your lips as he finally gave you the pleasure that you so desperately craved, and it sounded so sweet to his ears, but not even those saccharine sounds could triumph over the wondrous taste of you against his tongue. It made him drunk with need, and he craved more and more of it, so much so that he didn't think he'd ever be satisfied. You were the living embodiment of perfection, in every imaginable way, and as more of your divine cries, caused by his intimate touch, filled his ears, he truly felt that he was the luckiest man alive.


	20. vampire Dabi: Revelation

**Summary: You had already experienced quite a few surprises during your friendship with Dabi, and you were about to go through yet another one.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, oral sex, vaginal sex, use of vampire venom with euphoric/aphrodisiac effects**

* * *

The world was already such a strange little place, and it became even stranger when supernatural beings started to reveal themselves to the general public. Things that were once only thought of as myths and legends were becoming a part of reality every day, and it was to the point where nothing could really shock you anymore. Of course, that didn't exactly mean that you expected your closest friend to be one of said supernatural creatures, but then Dabi went and pulled the whole vampire card on you, which made you feel all kinds of oblivious and stupid, because seriously, how the hell did you not notice something like that?

You found it baffling that you hadn't figured it out, given how much time you'd spent around him in the past few years, but he assured you that it wasn't your fault, since he'd been hiding the true nature of his being for his whole life (which had apparently been much longer than you initially thought), and that it would have taken some sort of supernatural expert to figure out what he was. Honestly, though, that did little to bring your ego back to its former glory.

You'd never say it to his face because it'd be really rude if you did, but if there was one thing that could be said about Dabi, it was that he looked sketchy as hell. The ripped-up coat that he usually wore, the extensive burns that no normal human could have survived, the staples littering his body to keep the skin attached around said burns- it was a wonder that you had ever let him into your home in the first place, much less befriended him, especially when the signs of him not being human were so apparent. Of course, hindsight is 20/20, but thinking about all of it still made you feel worse about yourself. However, beyond the blow to your pride, things hadn't changed between the two of you.

You were perfectly fine with him being a vampire. He was still Dabi, the same guy who crashed on your couch whenever he wanted to, who ate all of your food (which you now questioned the necessity of) and helped himself to your cable like he owned the place. He sounded like a bit of an ass when you thought of him like that, but he really was a good friend to you. He had your back whenever you needed him to, he let you vent to him as if listening to you was his favorite hobby, he could always get a chuckle out of you with his dour humor, and he was just plainly good company.

The fact that you found him pretty easy on the eyes didn't hurt things either, and even if you were still in denial about it, the fact that you might've developed feelings for him also didn't hurt his case. You would never admit to either of those things, though, the former because he would never let you live that admission down, and the latter because you didn't want to take a chance on driving him away. With as old as he was, you were sure that he had had plenty of people fawning over him and trying to get into his bed over the course of his life, and given his general attitude towards people that tried to flirt with him nowadays, you assumed he was tired of it and that he just wanted a friend. You were perfectly content to just be his friend, too, so long as he stuck around and you got to be near him.

Things did momentarily get a little weird, though, when he fed on you for the first time. He had never asked to feed on you before, and he hadn't that time, either, but it was easy to tell how hungry he was, with how pale what skin that he did have was and how gaunt his face looked past all of the staples. He immediately turned you down at first, but when you told him that you just wanted to help him and that you trusted him not to go too far, he caved, and he looked awfully emotional and touched by your actions as he sank his teeth into your wrist.

The venom had taken you off guard. You knew that it would be there; there were plenty of stories online about it and a bunch of daytime television programs featured people who were addicted to the euphoric effects of vampire venom. It wasn't some underworld secret, and Dabi himself had warned you about it beforehand, but no amount of warning or anticipation could have prepared you for it. You literally felt like you were made of air, like you were floating above the world without a single care holding you back, and that was with Dabi trying to hold back on the venom's intensity.

He'd been really worried about you afterwards, knowing how vulnerable some people could feel after such an experience, after losing control over themselves while somebody literally sucked the blood from their veins, but you assured him that there was no need for the concern. You were still happily loopy when you told him that, and you missed the expression that he made when you added that you were fine with whole process so long as it was with him. You might have hugged him afterwards, as well, and you would have blamed it on the aftereffects of the venom if he had ever called you out on it, but it's not like he pushed you away. If you hadn't been so out of it at the time, you might have remembered how tightly he hugged you back.

And while the whole experience may have been weird at the time, it didn't make things complicated between the two of you. He had fed on you a few more times since then, but those instances were very few and far between. At least you knew that he hadn't befriended you for sole purpose of having a snack nearby at all times. Of course, with how he'd been acting lately, you might have been wrong about that (about things getting complicated between you two, not about him keeping you around as a free buffet).

He'd been awfully gloomy lately, and even though it had been a while since he last fed on you, it was the only reason that you could think of for his apparent existential crisis. You knew about his troubled past, but he had always been so open with you about it, so you were sure that he would have mentioned it if something more personal like that was bothering him. Even as he was watching tv beside you, there seemed to be an air of dread hovering around him, and you couldn't figure out why. You kept wracking your brain for reasons to his mood, completely missing the sidelong stare that he was giving you from the other end of the couch.

"You'll pop a blood vessel if you keep thinking so hard, Y/N."

"That's rich coming from you, Brood King."

Woops. You hadn't exactly meant to point his moody demeanor out yet, but honestly, it had become reflexive for you at this point to respond to his taunts in kind. Well, at least you might be able to get to the bottom of the issue now. He stared at you for a moment, his expression so blank that you thought he was spaced out again, but then he turned his head back forwards and adjusted himself in his seat.

"I'm not brooding, Y/N. Not anymore than usual, at least."

Ah, so he was taking the denial route. You had two choices at this point: let him be or hound the stubborn bastard until he gave you some answers. Leaving him alone would certainly be the easier option, but you were worried about your friend, so even if you'd probably have better luck trying to herd cats, you were about to try to pester the truth out of a grumpy vampire.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"Since you've had the tv on a soap opera for the last half hour, Dabs, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that."

There was, in fact, not a soap opera playing on the tv (it was on some local weather program) but the fact that he had to double check that only proved your point. It's not like you weren't guilty of the same thing; you had also been staring off into the void, lost in your own thoughts instead of watching the tv, but that was hardly the point at the moment. Dabi was obviously not impressed by your antics, if the very dull look that he gave was any indication, and he also ignored your obvious prodding in favor of channel surfing. Rude.

You were apparently going to have to get creative for this. Unfortunately, you hadn't exactly planned for some on-the-spot creative thinking on this particular Saturday night, so you were stuck back at square one, completely loosing yourself in your thoughts and ignoring the world around you.

Your prolonged silence was enough to catch Dabi's attention, and he subtly glanced over to check out what you were doing. You looked awfully cute at that moment, your lips pressed in a slight pout as your brow was furrowed in concentration. It made him feel even worse for not opening up to you, but things like this weren't exactly his forte. While he was comfortable enough to divulge most of the secrets about his past with you, this was different, and he was honestly more hesitant about this issue than he was when he told you that he was a vampire. If you had freaked out back when he told you what he really was, he would have completely understood that reaction, but if you freaked out over this then…he'd still be completely understanding about everything, but it would **hurt** this go around.

He knew that it would be better to just go ahead and get it over with, though. Waiting wouldn't change anything at this point, other than making him even more anxious, and the more anxious he was, the more likely he was to mess up in his delivery and make an ass of himself. Your reaction would probably be the same whether he told you now or ten years down the road, and he wasn't keen on keeping something from you for so long, especially when it was so important (to him, at least; he could only hope that it would be just as important to you).

After a deep a sigh and a failed attempt at hitting his head on the back of the couch (he was grateful that you had missed that), Dabi reached over and tapped you on the forehead. The abrupt knock immediately brought you back to the present, and you looked at Dabi with eyes wide in confusion. He was quiet for a moment longer, and you briefly thought that he had only been trying to mess with you, but then the words of admission finally came from his mouth.

"Things have gotten…complicated."

You stayed quiet, hoping that he would elaborate without more prodding from you. You figured that it was something to that extent, that something had changed between the two of you at some point, but you were clueless as to which particular 'things' had changed. Had they changed for the worse? Was your friendship with him about to end, or was he just feeling a little awkward about something? Was it something that you could fix? Worry was gnawing at your gut, and the fact that Dabi paused for a minute before continuing only made that feeling increase tenfold. You were waiting on bated breath for his next words, but no amount of guessing could have prepared you for the admission that he was about to make.

"You're just…I never thought I'd meet someone like you- didn't exactly care to, either. I was perfectly fine being alone, and…I didn't think that I needed somebody like you in my life, and then you just popped right on in, like you always belonged there or some shit, and I ended up feeling like an idiot because I didn't mind it. After everything that's happened to me because of humans, my own kind, and even my own fucking family, I still didn't mind being around you. I tried so damn hard to not think of you as anything more than just some random human that I knew, but then you had to go act like you actually cared about me.

"I thought that you were lying for the longest time, but then you let me feed on you when I was starving...nobody's ever trusted me like that, and it made me finally believed that you really cared about me, but now I've gotten attached and I don't know how to deal with that. I feel like such a goddamn idiot because I know that you'd better off without me, but I can't fucking stand the thought of leaving you, not if there's even a chance that…"

He had to stop for a moment, trying to collect himself before he moved on. He ran his hands up his face, pushing the heels against his eyes and leaving them there, unable to look at you as he finished his confession.

"I just…need to know if there actually is a chance that you could feel the same way, because if there isn't, then I need to go ahead and move on, for both of our sakes."

You had stopped breathing halfway through his confession. That was the most you'd ever heard Dabi say at once; he was usually far too blunt and straightforward to be long-winded, and you honestly thought that your mind was playing tricks on you, that he had told you that he was leaving and you were just imagining this whole scenario as a way to cope with the loss. However, the burning in your lungs was enough to let you know that it was real, that Dabi was really there, having poured out his heart to you, now staring at your wide eyes and slack jaw with trepidation.

"Y/N?"

You still didn't say anything, too caught up in your shock and disbelief to formulate proper words. You never thought that something like this would happen, always under the impression that Dabi wasn't one for romantic feelings, and the fact that you were wrong about that had caused your mind to completely overload and then go blank. Dabi obviously couldn't read minds, though, and to him, your silence had a completely different meaning, one that fell along the lines of rejection. His face immediately dropped, pain shooting through him as if he'd been kicked in the gut and then slapped.

That pained and defeated look was enough to bring you back to your senses. With the fear that he was about to bolt and not wanting him to suffer anymore, you launched yourself across the couch, reaching to grab Dabi by the back of the head, dragging him towards you and slamming your lips against his. It certainly wasn't the most elegant of kisses, with your lips mashed together messily, and it only lasted a few seconds. You barely had time to notice the feeling of cold metal pressing into your bottom lip before you pulled away to make sure that your sudden action hadn't been completely unwanted, but Dabi pulled you back in before your lips had even completely parted.

The second kiss was much more tactful than the first, his lips perfectly molding against yours as he held you by the back of your head, his fingers running along your scalp. Your own hand had fallen to his shoulder, and you tightly gripped his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping you from floating away in sheer bliss. His bottom lip was a little rough, but you found that you liked the feeling of it; it was a different sensation, one that was completely unique to Dabi and you loved that.

When he finally pulled away to let you breathe, he gazed into your eyes for a moment, looking for any signs of doubt or regret, but all he saw in them was pure joy as a bright grin took over your face to go along with the light blush that spread across your cheeks.

"I guess we're both idiots, huh?"

He didn't reply, not verbally at least. He picked you up and set you on his lap, using your new position to his advantage as he pulled you in for another kiss. He slowly moved his lips against yours, trying to memorize the feeling of them. He had craved those lips for so long, wanting to know how soft they were, needing to feel them against his own, but he also wanted so much more than that, and he made that evident to you as he ran his tongue along the seam of your lips, begging you to let him have more. You obliged him, rather happily at that, and the two of you desperately tried to get your fill of each other on that auspicious evening, both eager to get a taste of what you had craved for so long.

At some point, Dabi's hands began to wonder, letting go of their grip on your hips and trailing up your sides, before they changed their route and fell to your rear. When you made no move to push his hands away, the vampire squeezed, his fingers slowly kneading into the flesh of your ass. A sharp gasp left your mouth, and your hips involuntarily rolled against Dabi's, causing him to let a low groan that almost felt like it reverberated throughout your entire body.

"You need to take it easy there, Dollface, unless you want-"

"Oh, dear god yes."

What followed was a flurry of kisses, gropes, grinding, and clothes being ripped off, and it only stopped once you were stripped bare. Dabi was entranced by you, his eyes roaming your body and his hands soon following in their path. He stayed like that for a while, just staring at you and feeling you, but the gasp that you let out as he brushed a finger across your nipple was enough to bring him back to focus, and his eyes shot up to your face, only to be met with a lustful gaze that was practically begging him to go further.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

To say that you were shocked when he picked you up this time was an understatement, especially as he threw his head back and held you steady above him. You were about to ask him what the hell he was doing, but the sudden feeling of his tongue against you was enough to make that question die on your lips. He groaned, as if he had just gotten a taste of the most exquisite dish on the planet, and that thought honestly made you shiver with anticipation. He hesitated for a moment, moving his head over to plant a kiss on your thigh, and his grip on you tightened as he breathed in deeply.

"Do you trust me, Y/N?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

You could practically feel the smirk in his voice after you gave him your breathless answer, but then you felt his teeth sink into the flesh of your inner thigh, and thanks to his venom, you no longer cared how smug he was. It was only a small bite, but even then, it was more than enough to have you keening with need, especially with the position that you were in and how close he was to the area that you wanted his attention to be on.

He didn't keep you waiting long, though, and once he made sure that the mark on your thigh wasn't bleeding much, he pulled you down against him, practically burying his face into you as he feasted on your essence as if it was his last meal. The first stroke of his tongue against you was enough to have you screaming thanks to how sensitive you were due to the effects of his venom, and every flick of tongue after that sent you even higher than the last.

You scrambled to bury your fingers in his hair, trying to get some semblance of purchase in the situation, but it did you little good, with overwhelming pleasure searing through your body, the feeling more intense than anything you had ever experienced before. Dabi was off in his own little world, periodically sighing in contentment as he found his own personal heaven between your legs. Your voice had already groan raw, your scream almost sounding painful as you finally hit a breaking point, climax ravaging your body and leaving you a panting mess.

You weren't aware when he set you back down on his lap, but when you finally regained some mindfulness of your surroundings, you found yourself laying against Dabi's chest, his hands running down your back as he tried to soothe you from the overwhelming experience.

"Holy hell."

It was a wonder that he had even heard your mutter, but he did, and the chuckle that rumbled through him was proof of that. He took one of his hands from your back, gently running it up your neck before it settled on your chin. He tilted your head up towards him, the grin on his face far from smug as he brushed his thumb across your cheek.

"Was it too much for you, Y/N?"

"It was…really intense, but I can definitely keep going, unless you're trying to cop out on me, Dabs."

"Not a fucking chance."

Dabi certainly liked to back up his words with actions, and his lips were soon attaching themselves to your neck as he kissed, licked, and nipped his way around your neck until he found a spot that had you panting all over again. He kept teasing you, barely sliding his teeth (fangs?) over your skin, as if he was going to bite you again, but he always left you with a slight nibble and nothing more.

You decided, however, that it just wasn't fair to let him have all of the fun, so you trailed your hands down his exposed chest, his shirt long gone, and you slid them right over his lithe waist until they met the buckle of his pants. After some minor fumbling (it was hard to focus through the treatment that Dabi was giving your neck), you managed to unfasten his belt and pants. You eagerly reached into his pants to claim the prize for your efforts, teasingly cupping him through his underwear first, but then forgoing that so you could help him shimmy his clothing down his hips. It couldn't have been comfortable for him to wear those confines for so long, not with how engorged he already was from his desire for you, the flush of his glans only offset by a small shine of metal.

"A piercing…Why does that not surprise me?"

"I never said I wasn't predictable, Y/N."

You hummed in agreement, even though you hardly paid attention to what he was actually saying, far too focused on how husky and breathless his voice sounded. The gravelly sound made you impatient to have more of him, but you were a bit torn, also wanting to take the time to satiate your fascination for the throbbing appendage that was in your hand. You thought about it for a moment, absentmindedly running your thumb over his head, but the choked groan that he let out because of your action was enough to make you say to hell with it, and you rested your free hand on his shoulder to steady yourself.

You gave him one last brief kiss, before you lifted yourself up a bit, guiding his swollen cock to your entrance. The way that he filled you was breathtaking, the satisfying stretch causing you to let out a shaky moan. Dabi's eyes were glued to your face, looking for any signs of discomfort as you gave yourself a moment to adjust to him, but you looked like you were on cloud nine, your eyes glazed over with lust, the flush of your face spreading all the way down to your chest, your lips slightly parted as a sigh tumbled out of them when you lifted your hips and slowly sank back down on him.

Dabi couldn't help but throw his head back; you felt so amazing around him, your warm walls clenching around him in the most satisfying of vices, and the grip that he had on your hips only tightened as you set a steady rhythm against him. Every roll and every grind sent you both soaring higher and higher, the white-hot ecstasy in each of you building quickly, and your pace only increased to match that rapidly building high. As you bounced on his lap, Dabi's attention fell to your breasts, and he leaned forward to take one of your hardened buds into his mouth, relishing in the high-pitched keen that it earned him. Your hand shot to head, your fingers gripping his hair much harder than they had before, and the sting of it made him feel like he was on fire with pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore. With a growl, Dabi swiftly picked you up, moving forward until he could safely drop to his knees and lower you to the floor, and after taking a very quick moment to make sure that you weren't too uncomfortable, he let loose all of the pent-up desire for you that had built within him over the years. His hips roughly snapped into yours, your lust-filled cry only spurring him on, and he was soon thrusting into you harder than you thought was physically possible and at a speed that made you delirious.

You couldn't see straight, and on top of that, your voice had pretty much gone out from its earlier use. You were completely at Dabi's mercy, too lost in ecstasy to do anything except hold onto him, your nails digging into his back and likely leaving deep scratches there. He didn't seem to mind it, and based on the way that he practically growling and how those rumbles kept growing louder and louder as your nails dug into him harder, you assumed that he enjoyed it.

Dabi couldn't get over how amazing you looked, sprawled out underneath him, so overpowered by his touch and his desire. It was deliciously sinful, and he couldn't even remember how many times he had dreamed of this exact scenario, although his imagination hardly compared to the reality of being buried deep inside of you. He wished that it could have lasted forever, but he knew that you were both close to the edge, your orgasms just a breath away.

His baser instincts were screaming at him to bite you, to force your body into complete and utter submission and overwhelming climax with his venom, but he fought those urges, wanting your first time together to be worth more than that. He had already indulged those impulses when he bit your thigh beforehand, but that was as far as he was willing to go with it. Right now, when you were clinging to him with such rapture, he would take care of your needs completely on his own, venom and instincts be damned.

In your haze of bliss, you felt your hips being lifted off of the ground slightly. This caused Dabi's thrusts to hit you at an all new angle, one that had your back bowing as Dabi leaned down to crash his lips against yours. His kiss was desperate and his lips were completely sealed against yours, but even that did little to muffle the cry that rose in your throat as your orgasm hit you.

Your mind seemed to tumble out of reality for a moment, all conscious thought taken from you as your body writhed against your lover. Dabi finally pulled his mouth from yours as he buried his face into your neck, his entire body shuddering as he reached his own end, the rhythmic pulsating of your walls around him proving to be too much for him. He tried to hold back the groan that left him, but that proved to be a fruitless effort, and the husky sound echoed throughout your apartment.

Your body basically felt numb as you fought to catch your breath; Dabi stayed on top of you, although he made sure not to crush you with the weight of his body. He looked awfully content, with his head laying against your chest and his arms wrapped your waist, like he didn't have a care in the world, and satisfaction was practically radiating off of him. You couldn't resist the urge to run your fingers through his hair, partially in an apology for your rough treatment of it earlier, and the smile that crossed his face at your touch was enough to make your heart burn for him all over again.

"This…should've happened sooner."

You barely heard him, but the way that his arms tightened around your waist let you know that his words were referring to something much deeper than sex. You were far too tired to come up with a proper reply, so you instead wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him tightly against you. Words probably wouldn't have been enough to convey how you felt anyway, not without sounding really cliché, at least.

You'd still get around to trying, though; he deserved to hear it all at least once. He needed to know that someone loved him more than anything else in the world, and that they wanted to spend rest of their life with him, no matter how long or short that life ended up being. You'd wait to do it until after you had a nap, though, because hopefully you'd be able to think of a way to make it all sound less cheesy after you got some much-needed rest.


	21. Sero: Short and Sweet

**Summary: Your neighbors are acting rather obnoxiously, so you decide to have a word with them. (short fem!reader with a super strength Quirk)**

 **Warnings: NSFW, vaginal fingering, light bondage, some cursing, and definitely some sweet talking**

* * *

Enough was enough. You had tried to be patient with them, but there was only so much that you could take, especially when your walls were currently rattling so hard that all of your hanging picture frames and decorations had fallen off of them. You didn't know why your neighbors were blaring their music so loudly, but it was about time for them to stop. You and Sero had a charity event to attend after he got home from patrolling, and you really didn't need that kind of background music distracting you while you were getting ready.

As the saying goes, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, so in what was supposed to be a gesture of goodwill towards your neighbors, you filled up a cookie tin with some treats that you had made earlier. After that, you then made your way over to the apartment that was adjacent to yours, whose door was still somehow miraculously hanging on even though it looked like it was literally vibrating because of the loud music playing behind it. With a deep, calming breath to help you center yourself, you plastered the sweetest grin that you could across your face and then rapped your knuckles against the door.

Based on the way that the music didn't stop, you assumed that they hadn't heard you, so you knocked again, slightly harder this time. Still no reply or pause in the music. You had to knock five more times before the music finally lowered (although it wasn't by much), and, seeing as you kept increasing your strength with each consecutive knock, there were now some nice knuckle-shaped dents on the front of the door. Your levels of irritation had increased dramatically in the minutes that it took you to get your neighbors' attention, but you still kept the smile on your face, knowing that Sero would have wanted you to keep this civil.

Of course, when your scowling neighbors finally showed up at the door, yanking it open with a fury that you knew was unjustified, you realized that civility might not be have been on option in the first place.

"What the hell do you want?"

You hadn't seen your neighbors much beforehand; they were relatively new to the apartment complex, and you could see now that they were a relatively young couple, probably about the same age as you and Sero. Maybe in another life you could have been friends with them, but as it was currently, they were going to be lucky if they didn't end up getting the same treatment as their door.

"Hi! I don't think we've met yet, but I'm your next-door neighbor! It's nice to finally meet you, and I brought you some treats as a welcoming gift!"

It physically pained you to keep your voice so steady while you greeted them, but you were hoping that the sight of a small, gentle-spoken woman would make them lighten up a bit. It didn't.

"Right, whatever. Are you just here to fuck around or do you actually have something important to say?"

Maybe if rage hadn't been boiling through your veins, you would have noticed your grip on the cookie tin tightening, but that was obviously not the case as your smile took on a much more manic quality.

"Well, actually, your music is a little loud, and I was wondering if you could turn it down a bit."

Obviously, your neighbors didn't hear the sound of bending metal, either.

"Fat chance of that, Shortstack. Leave us the hell alone."

They slammed the door right in your face, which was definitely not a good idea considering that it was the final straw that made you drop all sense of propriety. The next thing that your neighbors knew, their door had been ripped right off of its hinges and there was crushed cookie tin whirling its way into their apartment. They both paled as they looked back to where the door should have been, your tiny form looking much more terrifying than it had earlier, the chilling look on your face enough to let them know that they should have acted just a bit more politely.

"I'm gonna need you to turn that shit off."

When they didn't move (which, in hindsight, was probably because they were terrified), you decided to help them out by ridding them of whatever music system that they had. However, as you stepped foot into their apartment, a familiar set of arms wrapped themselves around your waist, and you felt yourself being lifted up before you were carried away from the scene.

"Sorry about that! I'll take care of the door later!"

"Damn it, Hanta! Let me at those rude fuckers!"

He did not let you at those rude fuckers, unfortunately, and before you could try to convince him to let you go, he had you back inside your own apartment. He stood between you and the door in an effort to make sure that you didn't go back to the other apartment.

"Y/N…"

The way that he breathed your name, coupled with the soft grin that he gave you, made you turn your head away in embarrassment as a light blush crossed your cheeks. It was an unfair power that he had over you, that gorgeous smile of his able to quell your anger within seconds. It made you embarrassed over how quickly you had lost your temper, and while you would admit that ripping a door off its hinges may have been a bit of an overreaction, those jerks really did deserve to have some fear put in them.

He didn't seem to blame you, though, and that smile of his never left as he leaned down to press his face against your neck. His hands also went to rest on your hips, and the apartment was quiet as Sero took a moment to breathe in your scent before placing a light kiss at the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

"I won't lie, I kind of figured this would happen. I ran into them a few weeks ago, and I just knew it was only a matter of time before their attitudes got them in trouble with you. I didn't expect you to tear their door down, though."

"Hmph."

"Aw, are you still mad, Y/N?"

"A little."

"Mm, that's alright."

Sero followed his statement with a few more hot kisses to your neck, lingering with them for a moment to make sure that they gave you chills. His hands also started to wonder, moving to caress your thighs as they were exposed by the dress that you were wearing.

"We can't have you mad while you're at the charity, now can we? I guess I'll have to take care of you."

He briefly pulled away from you to check the time on his phone, making a disappointed 'tsk' when he saw how late it was.

"Hm, we don't have a lot of time, though…Well, I can work with it."

Before you could question what he was talking about, Sero dipped back down, this time pressing his lips against your own. It was such a gentle kiss, but it was still enough to keep you distracted as Sero took both of your arms, holding them above your head and spinning you around until you were pressed against the wall. His hold on you momentarily disappeared, but then you heard the ripping of tape, and as Sero finally ended the tender kiss, he taped your hands against the wall.

"Keep these here for me, alright?"

You couldn't even properly reply to him before his lips were working against yours again, still gentle in their movements, matching perfectly to the light trailing of his fingers against your inner thigh. That tender touch climbed higher and higher, until Sero's hand finally reached your clothed mound and he stroked you along the outside of your underwear.

"You shouldn't let people like that get to you, you know?"

As Sero slid his hand into your panties, he moved his head back to your shoulder, leaning it there and turning his face towards your neck so that you could practically feel his words against your skin. He teased you for a moment, barely tracing his fingers against your outer labia as you tensed up with anticipation.

"They don't deserve your time or effort."

He finally pressed further into you, humming at the warm slickness that his fingers met before he continued to caress your womanhood.

"Hanta, please just-"

"Shhh. I told you that I'd take care of you, right? Just be a little patient."

His touch against you was soothing in nature, but it did little to actually calm you. You needed more from him, and you tried to buck your hips against his hand to get the friction that you craved, but you could only move so far since you were pinned against the wall. You could feel his smile get bigger against your neck, and he finally brought his fingers up to your clit, lightly circling them over the engorged bud and causing you to gasp.

"See? All you had to do was trust me."

You almost groaned when he took his fingers away from you, but before you could get the noise out, he was sliding two of his long digits into your waiting entrance, his thumb moving to press against your clit. You did end up groaning after that, but it was sound of relief instead of frustration.

"You're so amazing, Y/N. You have so much strength hidden in that beautiful body of yours, and it never fails to amaze me."

You couldn't reply to him, not through the moan that you let out when he started to pump his fingers in and out of you, ever so slightly curling them forward so they could pass over that sweet spot inside of you. He was also putting his thumb to work, slowly working it around your clit as your legs started to tremble from all of the stimulation.

"I feel so lucky to have you, to see you smile every day, to kiss you, to touch you, to make you feel this good."

His words only fueled the fire that was growing in your belly, and your body grew taut as your climax crept closer and closer to fruition. You couldn't help but chant his name like a prayer as he continued to work you, the last verse being shouted as your orgasm burned through your body. Your hips stuttered against your lover's hand, and he pulled it away from you as you started to whimper from his overbearing touch, settling to just stroke your outer folds again as you finally started to relax. Once your breathing evened out, he pulled his hand away from you completely, and moved to where he was leaning his forehead against yours.

"Better?"

"Mhm."

"That's good. We still have a few minutes to clean up before we have to head out, if you still want to go."

"Kind of hard to skip out on a charity. I just need a minute. And Hanta?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Any time, babe."


	22. Kuroiro: Enjoying the View

**Summary: Another winner from the 300 Follower Event that I did on Tumblr. The prompt was "Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view" and my summary for it was "He deserves everything, including a NSFW scenario where he gets to indulge in his voyeurism kink, plus overstimulating and teasing the Reader."**

 **Warnings: NSFW, voyeurism, masturbation, overstimulation, teasing, sex toys**

* * *

As much as Kuroiro loved being a pro hero, he had to admit that patrolling could be rather…dull at times. Whether he was walking down the street or moving through the shadows of alleyways (he definitely preferred the latter since it was a surefire way to ensure that he didn't get bothered while he was on the job), unless he came across a villain at work, his days could end up being rather monotonous. Today had been one of those days, where time droned on and on without a single villain coming across his path; he supposed that it was a good thing overall, but that positive view of things didn't do much to keep him entertained.

He was a little sullen because of his boredom, the indignancy still radiating off of him even as he made his way home for the night. He could only hope that you had made it back from work, as well, lest his boredom continue for too much longer. Your shared home was quiet as he crossed its threshold, much to his dismay, but as he was taking his shoes off, something caught his ear. It was so quiet that he wasn't sure that it was real at first, but then it came again, the light sound falling on his ears with an air of familiarity. It sounded like it was his lucky day after all.

Kuroiro eagerly followed the noise, the light keening leading him all the way to your shared bedroom, where he found the door ever so slightly cracked. What he saw next sent the most wondrous of shivers down his spine. There you were, laid back on the bed, completely naked with your legs spread wide open as you teased yourself with a vibrator. His mouth watered at the beautiful sight before him, your folds already glistening with your essence as you passed the vibrator through them, never leaving the toy in one place for too long.

You must have missed him, yearning for his touch so desperately, that you would tease yourself like that, trying to mimic the way that he would normally toy with you. As if to further prove his point, you let out a light moan of his name, your hips bucking forward towards the buzzing toy in your hand. You were obviously at your limit, ready to reach your climax as you focused the movements of the vibrator around your clit. You bit your lip as the fire in your belly grew hotter, and Kuroiro finally took the opportunity to slip into the shadows of the bedroom.

He waited until your moans reached a fever pitch and your legs shook from your impending climax. Before you could finally reach the peak that you so desperately needed, he let out a cough that was loud enough to knock you out of your euphoric daze. With a startled jump, the vibrator fell from your hand, and you scrambled to cover yourself up before you noticed that it was your lover stepping out of the shadows.

"Don't mind me, I was just enjoying the view."

He stepped closer towards you, the wide, roguish grin never leaving his face as he slowly unzipped his jacket.

"But, as much as I enjoyed what you were doing, I think it's time I took over here."

Your heart felt like it was trying to pound out of your chest as Kuroiro pealed the rest of his clothes off, taking his time with each piece just to make you wait for him that much longer. Your body ached for him, especially after being denied its release for so long, and you couldn't help but rub your thighs together in anticipation as your lover finally stood bare before you, his cock already hard and pulsating with desire for you.

Kuroiro easily pried your legs apart, crawling between them until he finally came face-to-face with you. The room was silent save for your heavy breathing as your lover reached down to grab his throbbing member, sliding it through your folds a few times, coating the head in your essence before lining it up with your soaked entrance. The gasp that you let out as he entered you was the sweetest music to Kuroiro's ears, and that hushed noise gradually turned into an uninhibited, sinful moan as he slowly eased into you, making it seem like an eternity passed until he finally bottomed out in your aching heat.

You had hoped that he would have some mercy on you since you gave him such a lovely show earlier, but you quickly learned that that wouldn't be the case. Rather than giving you the immediate, hard, thorough fucking that you wanted, Kuroiro instead grabbed you by the hips, slightly lifting them off of the bed and firmly holding them in place before he lightly ground his hips into yours. Even though he barely thrusted into you with that movement, chills of pure pleasure still shot through you as his pelvis slid right against your clit.

"Were you thinking about me, Y/N? Did you miss me so much that you couldn't be bothered to wait for me?"

"Shihai, please!"

His grip on your hips tightened at the neediness in your voice, but he kept his control over the situation, still only grinding into you as your hands twisted into the bedsheets at your sides.

"Please what? Let you cum? Only if you tell me what you were thinking about."

You were so damn close to your orgasm, but your lover was perfectly aware of that, as well, and he held back just enough to make sure that you didn't go over that peak until you gave him exactly what he wanted. The feeling of him against your clit was so light, just enough to keep you on the edge after being worked up for so long, but not to give you your release.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"You!"

Your admission was rewarded with a particularly hard grind, but that was all, and he immediately went back to his lighter movements as he waited for you to continue.

"I just…I needed you so badly, Shi. I wanted you inside of me but-but you weren't here. I swear I tried to wait for you, but I couldn't handle-"

Your shout of ecstasy echoed through the room as Kuroiro finally put more force behind his grinding, his pace never faltering even as your walls fluttered around his cock, your orgasm washing over you with an intensity that had stars swimming through your vision. He kept going as you rode out your high, and when you futilely tried to pull your hips away from him because his movements were becoming overwhelming, he finally started to pull out of you, giving you an all too brief moment of reprise before he roughly pushed back into you. Your back arched off of the bed, and you desperately reached out for your lover, the pleasure all too much for you since your body hadn't been given a chance to unwind from your previous brush with bliss.

"Mm, did you really think that I would stop so soon, Y/N?"

His pace was slow, but the force behind his thrusts was almost punishing with how powerful it was. You were so distracted by the feeling of his cock roughly moving in and out of you, that you didn't notice when one of his hands left your body, your mind only refocusing itself when you heard a familiar buzz start up again. He didn't even give you the opportunity to beg him not to, instead immediately bringing the vibrator down to your swollen clit after setting it to a low level. Cry after cry left your throat, your whole body shaking from the overwhelming feeling that your lover was giving you, the pleasure of it so intense that it was nearly painful.

Kuroiro stared down at your face, watching as tears formed at the corners of your eyes. You looked so beautiful at that moment, ethereal even, everything about you painting a picture of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of it, and he doubted that he ever would, not when you were so receptive to his touch, letting him make your body sing with pleasure for however long he wanted to. You had the power to end this whenever you wanted, your relief a single word away, but you held out for his sake, knowing how much he loved to drive you wild before seeing to his own needs.

With his slow, but steady thrusts and the incessant thrum of the vibrator against your clit, it didn't take you long to reach your second orgasm, and your body scrambled against the bed, begging for some sort of reprieve as whines left your throat. You would have let out a sigh of relief when Kuroiro finally turned the vibrator off, but his thumb immediately took its place, gently brushing against your clit and causing your body to shudder all over again as he continued to thrust into you.

There was a slight increase to his pace, and you thought that maybe, just maybe, he was finally ready to reach his own end, but as you looked at his face, there was a lustful, yet mischievous glint in his eyes that told you that this session was far from over. As if reading your mind, the contemplative look that had taken over his face as he admired his handiwork was replaced by a smirk, and his next statement let you know how right your latter assumption was.

"It would be a shame if I didn't make the wait worth it, wouldn't it?"


	23. Bakugou: Warm

**This is a request that I had on Tumblr.**

 **Request: " _Hello! 💜 Could you do a scenario of Bakugou with his small female s/o that has a blood related quirk? Her quirk causes her to have anemia and she's always cold so she "borrows" Bakugou's hoodies a lot whenever they're in the dorms after school too! Thanks!_ "**

* * *

You were on a mission, one that required the utmost stealth and subtlety unless you wanted your prize taken away from you by a very irked hero-in-training. Covert ops may not have been your normal specialty, but you were going to force yourself to be proficient in them today, all because of the simple reason that you were cold. A rigorous Quirk training session early in the week had left your iron levels abysmally low, and while Recovery Girl had assured you that you would be fine with some rest and plenty of iron-rich food, those recommendations hardly did anything to keep you warm. You were freezing, and no amount of spinach was going to change that. What would change it, though, was the plunder that you were pursuing now: your boyfriend's hoodie.

Bakugou had gone off for some extra training with Kirishima a while ago, so you were going to seize the opportunity to seek out the warmth that you so desperately needed. It's not as if Bakugou would have denied you his hoodie had you asked for it (courtesy of the undeniable soft spot that he had for you), but he would certainly give you an earful for pushing yourself way too far in training without proper preparation. His concern was undeniably endearing, but the way that he vocalized that concern certainly left a lot to be desired, which was why you were trying to avoid it at the moment.

You went unnoticed as you made your way to Bakugou's room, and you opened his door as slowly as you could, trying to be silent in your actions just in case he had to pop back into his dorm for some reason. You almost felt like the protagonist in one of those horror movies that he loved so much, just waiting for some serial killer or monster to jump out at you, but luckily for you, that farfetched notion was far from being reality. His lights were all turned off, letting you know that he was in fact gone and that you were in the clear. Letting yourself into the dark room, you turned the main light on and left the door cracked open behind you.

You immediately started searching for your target, only to see it laying across the foot of his bed, askew as if it had been haphazardly thrown there. Bakugou was usually more organized than to just throw his clothing around, but you wouldn't question it, not when it worked in your favor, at least. You dove for the black piece of clothing, barely noting the angular silver skull on its front before you bunched it up and pulled it over your head.

You had to pause for a moment as the material slid in front of your face, your mind halted as a familiar, warm scent filled your nose. It was easy to tell that your spikey-haired boyfriend had worn the hoodie recently, because it smelled so strongly like him. You took a deep breath, holding the material closer to your face as you took in the smell that was so uniquely Bakugou. There was the light hint of his of cologne, but just past that, you found the smell of burnt sugar, a byproduct of your boyfriend's Quirk. It was funny how he always tried to cover the sweet scent up, but you loved it since it was something that unquestionably belonged to him.

Breaking out of your lapse of thought, you finished pulling the hoodie over your head, already grinning at its coziness and the extra warmth that it was giving you. You were so focused on trying to wiggle your arms into the oversized (for you, anyways) article of clothing, that you failed to hear the owner of the room returning.

"What the hell are you doing, twerp?"

Busted. At least you held back the scream that started to rise in your throat, knowing how satisfied he would have been to see you startled. You hardly wanted to give him that sense of victory.

Based on the unimpressed look that he was sporting, Bakugou knew damn well why you had snuck into his room, he just wanted to hear you say it. You puffed your cheeks out a bit, trying to see if a pout would dissuade him, but he just kept staring at you, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Seeing that your efforts were in vain, you let out a huff, and started to pull your arms out of the hoodie so you could give it back to him.

"Sorry. I just got cold again. I guess I should have asked you before-"

"You're damn right you should've!"

Bakugou had interrupted you right as you were pulling the hoodie over your head, and he yanked it back down your body as he finished his statement. Not only were you stunned, but you were also thrown off balance, which gave him the perfect opportunity to scoop you up and set you on his bed. You heard him rustling something around on his desk, papers if you had to take a guess by the sound, and that only served to confuse you even more.

"Weren't you-"

"Shitty Hair forgot to do his damn homework, so he had to bail on training."

"Ah. So what are you d-"

"'We' are studying instead."

"We?"

"You think I'm gonna let you run off with my hoodie? Fat chance of that. You're staying here as long as you have that on."

Was he saying that he wanted to spend time with you? It was hard to tell with him sometimes; as forward as he was with everything else in his life, when it came to you and anything associated with his feelings for you, he suddenly became so cryptic. You assumed that that was what he meant, though, since he immediately dragged you into his lap when he sat on his bed, pulling your back flush against his chest as he laid out some notes in front of you.

His true intentions became apparent, though, when you felt his body heat starting to radiate through the back of the hoodie. So, not only did he want to spend time with you, but he was worried about you being cold, as well. It certainly explained the position that he had you in, and a cheeky grin spread across your face at your newfound understanding. Bakugou was awfully sweet for someone who was also so…snippy.

"Focus, twerp!"

Well, you'd think about it more later. For now, you might as well go along with his ruse. You wouldn't complain, so long as he kept you warm. Plus, you'd take studying over one of his scoldings any day.


	24. Todoroki: Adoration

**Request: "So happy I stumbled on your blog! Love your writing! If you're comfortable with it, can you please write a nsfw scenario where Shouto from BNHA and his wife are trying to start a family and it begins with fluff but he just gets really into it - like too into it haha. If not, that's totally fine! Thanks so much and happy holidays!"**

 **Warnings: NSFW, fingering, vaginal penetration, hints of overstimulation, whispers of a possible impregnation kink, this is still 70% fluff though**

 **Other warnings: mentions of Shouto's childhood (nothing too graphic)**

* * *

The idea of fatherhood had frightened Shouto for a long time. The majority of those fears stemmed from his own tumultuous childhood; everything that Endeavor put him through, what Endeavor put his mother through, the neglect of his siblings, the situation with Touya- all of it had instilled a very particular fear within Shouto: the fear of turning into his father. That fear had impeded on his life at numerous points, namely when it came to his Quirk, but it also made him unsure of himself when it came to marrying you.

You were the greatest thing that had ever happened to Shouto. You were a constant bright spot in his life, bringing him immeasurable joy every day that he had known you, easing the burdens that he had as a prolific hero, helping him to work through all of his past and present afflictions. You meant the world to him, and he was so, so terrified of letting you down or causing you any sort of pain, and if he became anything like Endeavor as he feared, then heartache would have inevitably been the only thing that he could have given you.

He had kept those fears and doubts to himself for a long time, but as your relationship continued to progress, as you moved in together and he got to wake up to your soft smile every morning, as you told him those three little words that made his heart fill up with so many emotions, he began to feel guilty for hiding them from you. So he confessed to you, telling you everything that was on his mind, unable to look you in the eyes the entire time and feeling nothing but shame, and you cried. You cried for him, heartbroken that he would think so lowly of himself, and then you told him every reason why he was better than that, that he was nothing like Endeavor and never would be, and that you would do everything in your power to help him overcome those doubts.

It didn't take him long to propose to you after that. He'd already known how much he loved you and that you were the one for him, but that reaffirmation of your undying love and support for him had done wonders in helping him to work through his doubts. That relief increased tenfold on your wedding day, because you had actually stayed with him after that confession and bound yourself to him in the process. Your unwavering dedication to him truly touched his heart, and it made him feel safe in way, and he swore to himself that he would do anything to make you as happy as you had made him.

And then the question of children came into play. It's not that he didn't want children, because honestly, a large part of him did want them, especially when you would be their mother. The idea of starting a family with you filled him with an insurmountable amount of joy, but then, as they had done so often before, his old fears reared their heads again.

They were admittedly much weaker this time around, but they were still persistent, and he'd had many sleepless nights thinking everything over. These nights would always start out on a good note, with him imagining what it would be like to raise children with you, wondering if they would as strong and as kind as you were, but then his mind would flood with memories from his childhood. It brought all of those 'what if' questions back to his mind, but then he would look over to your sleeping form, and he'd remember everything that you had done for him, all of the love that you had shown him, and those thoughts filled him with so much strength, but small bits of his fears would still linger.

And then one night, as he went through this process all over again, you reached out to him in your sleep, softly muttering his name and holding onto him as you moved to closer to the warmth that he was emanating. It had been such a small action, but it had still sent his heart racing, and the realization of how lucky he was to have you dawned on him, as it had done time and time again throughout your relationship. He then realized that at this point, he could confidently say that you felt the same way about him, and that was enough to make all of the remnants of his fears disperse into distant memories. It was a big moment for him, an epiphany of sorts, and he wanted to do something special for you to show you his gratitude, even if you didn't know what you had done for him.

On one of the rare occasions where you were both free, Shouto decided to take you out on a date. It lasted for most of the day, all on account of the fact that he took you to multiple locations. Any place that you had ever showed fondness for, the spot where you shared you first kiss together, the location of your very first date, the place where he had proposed to you- all visited before he completed the date by taking you to your favorite restaurant for a romantic dinner.

His plans had finished there, but you didn't want the night to end yet, so you asked him to take you to the park that was nearest to your home. You took a moonlit stroll together, just basking in each other's presence, talking about anything and everything before Shouto finally told you the real reason for the date, that he had overcome his doubts and that he was ready to start the family that you both wanted. He knew that he had made the right decision when he saw the look of pure joy and adoration that crossed your face, the atmosphere around you filled with the sweetest of hopes and anticipations.

Shouto had to take you home then, not wanting his next actions to be done so openly in public. You barely had enough time to take your shoes off before Shouto's lips were molded against yours, taking your breath away with the most tender of kisses. As your lips worked in soft unison, Shouto's movements were sure and steady as he picked you up, holding you tightly against him as you wrapped your legs around his hips for balance. Not once did his lips leave yours as he carried you to the bedroom, his rampant desire for you preventing him from breaking that connection. He laid you down on the bed gently, then pressed his body against yours so he could savor in your gentle warmth.

Not even that was enough to satiate your need for touch, though, and you trailed your hands up along Shouto's back, kneading the muscles there until you reached his neck. Your lover groaned at the gentle scrape of your nails against his skin as your fingers worked their way to his scalp, where they finally settled into a light hold as you tried to pull him even closer to you. Your actions earned you another light groan from your lover, and he finally pulled away from you, looking down at you with eyes that were overcome with lust.

Shouto's movements were filled with reverence as he slowly peeled the clothing off of your body, gently running his hands over each new inch of your skin that was revealed to him. It gave you chills, even through the fire that Shouto had already ignited within you. You didn't understand how such a light touch could feel so wonderful, but as pleasing as it felt, you still needed more. Luckily, Shouto was more than willing to give you exactly what you wanted, and after quickly ridding himself of his own clothes, he slowly trailed his hand down your belly until it rested between your legs.

You were already so slick with want, so he was easily able to slide two of his fingers inside you. A satisfied hum echoed in your throat as he started to slowly move his fingers, feeling and prodding, and while you were focused on what his hand was doing, Shouto took the opportunity to gaze back down at your body.

He was struck by a sudden curiosity, wondering how you would look while you carried his child. He could almost imagine it, an ethereal glow around you and your belly swollen. He wondered what other changes you would go through. Would your body be more sensitive, more receptive to his touch? Would your breasts swell, too, growing fuller and fuller as your pregnancy progressed? Everything about you was already so perfect, so beautiful, that he could hardly fathom you being any more stunning, but that idea was becoming more feasible to him by the second as his mind started to conjure images of your pregnant body.

His free hand wandered to your lower belly, lightly brushing his fingers across it before tracing them along your torso, over your sternum and neck, before he finally reached your face. He gently cupped your cheek, slowly running his thumb over your cheekbone as he stared into your eyes. Both of your gazes were filled with a tumultuous mixture of love and lust, although you noticed something different in his bicolored eyes, some new spark that you hadn't seen before.

"Are you ready, Y/N?"

His voice was breathless, almost raw even, and laced with enough desire to leave you feeling drunk. You didn't use your words to answer his question, instead pulling him down to capture his lips with a lingering kiss as you pushed your hips further onto his hand. Pulling away from the kiss, Shouto leaned back as he lifted one of your legs and propped it on his shoulder, placing a kiss on the inside of your knee before finally pressing into you. A content sigh passed through your lips at the satisfying stretch of him, your skin tingling with anticipation as he was fully seated inside of you.

Shouto started off with a slow pace, pulling out until he was just barely inside you still, and then tenderly pushing back in and grinding his hips into you. Thanks to his unhurried movements, you could feel every inch, every detail of him as he moved inside of you, his grinding hitting a tender sweet spot had you groaning and trying to push your hips closer to him. He looked into your eyes the entire time, watching your eyes cloud over with his every gentle caress, gazing at your parted lips as the sweetest sounds passed through them.

An unhindered chill ran up Shouto's spine as his mind flashed back to the images that he had conjured up earlier. It caused him to thrust harder into you, the grind after each thrust almost becoming harsh, though it was far from unpleasant. The moans tumbling out of you increased in volume and frequency to go along with his new rhythm, and Shouto's eyes were drawn down to your body, to the bowing of your back, to your hands clawing at the sheets beneath you, to the rhythmic bounce of your breasts. He couldn't resist reaching down to cup one of them, his thumb running over its hardened peak as he again tried to picture how much your body would hopefully change in the coming months. It was an image that made his body burn even hotter for you, and the power behind his hips increased again to reflect that.

You didn't know what had gotten into your lover, what had ignited such a feverish desire within him, but you wouldn't question it. It's not like you could, either, not when he was taking you with such wild abandon. It was so different from how he usually made love to you, and you'd be lying if you said that you didn't like the thrill of going into such new territory with him.

You were already so close to reaching the peak of ecstasy, your body reacting so readily to Shouto's new treatment of it. One particularly hard grind had you throwing your head back, the moan that was released from your throat almost deafening. Every muscle of your body was wound so tightly, the fire in your belly almost unbearable, and you chanted your lover's name as you clamored for your release, the bedroom filled with wild cries as you finally fell over that edge.

Shouto's hips stuttered as your hot walls tightly clenched around him. It was almost enough to make him join you in release right then, but through gritted teeth and the overpowering need to stay inside of you for as long as possible, he slowed his pace down and kept thrusting into you, even as your body quivered from his continued ministrations. He dropped your leg off of his shoulder, immediately leaning down to capture your lips in a desperate kiss as the white-hot ecstasy burning through his veins finally boiled over with an intensity that left him feeling numb.

As his arms were giving out from under him, Shouto quickly rolled to his side, bringing you with him and managing to stay inside of you through the shift in position. You were both breathless as you stared into each other's eye, trying to sneak in brief kisses as your bodies tried to settle down. There was no need for words as you laid there together, the love between you practically tangible as Shouto trailed his fingers along your side and you lightly traced his face. It wasn't long before you shared in another long, passionate kiss, and light caresses quickly transformed into tight holds and lustful touches. You may not have known the reason for Shouto's sudden, frenzied hunger for you, but it had undeniably kindled a similar yearning inside of you. Maybe once you had had your fill of each other, you would ask him what had spurred him on, but it was obvious that you wouldn't have that opportunity any time soon.


	25. Shinsou and Kaminari: Lap Dance for Two

**Summary: Another winner from the 300 Follower Event that I did on Tumblr. The prompt was 'lap dance + dirty talk' and the summary was "If you don't mind, I'd like to combine this prompt with another one to make a scenario where the reader gives Shinsou and Kaminari both a lap dance, dirty talk and spiciness ensues."**

 **Warnings: NSFW, some dirty dancing, some dirty talk, teasing, oral sex, vaginal penetration, deep throating**

* * *

No matter how the media tried to paint it, no matter how glamorous a job they tried to make it seem, you knew that being a hero wasn't easy in the slightest. Not only was it physically taxing, but it could also take an emotional and mental toll on those who were brave enough to call themselves heroes. It could also be a thankless job, even when heroes put every ounce of their being into protecting others, and you never wanted either of your lovers to forget how much their efforts were appreciated. To be precise, you wanted to remind them of how much you appreciated their work, so you decided to give them a reward of sorts.

After quite a bit of deliberation as to what you should do for them, the idea of a lap dance popped into your mind, and you went from there. You did plenty of research, combing through countless videos on the internet to get ideas on what to do, practicing moves in the mirror, and then picking out the perfect outfit to wear for your performance. You could never go wrong with lacy lingerie since both Denki and Hitoshi were big fans of the material on you, and you decided to cover that lingerie with nothing but an oversized sweatshirt that fell off your shoulder and barely covered your ass.

To get ready for your performance, you dragged two chairs into the living room, setting them across from each other so both men could have a view of your act. You also drug out a small sound system so there could be music to help set the mood, and just as you were putting the finishing touches on everything, the front door opened and your both of your heroic lovers walked in, looking mildly tired but in perfect health beyond that. You greeted them with a beaming smile, the confusion in their eyes only making that expression grow wider.

"Babe?"

Denki had been the one to break the silence as he started to take off his shoes and support gear, Hitoshi doing the same but staying silent as he tried to piece together what you were doing. Neither of them had looked away from you yet, their eyes trailing along the fully exposed expanse of your legs, then flitting up to your uncovered shoulder and the curve of your neck before finally reaching your face.

"I wanted to show you my appreciation for all the hard work you've been doing, so why don't you boys take a seat so I can do that?"

The idea finally seemed to click in their heads, and they seemed to have no qualms with it as they made their ways to the chairs that you had set out, taking a seat across from one another as they continued to stare at you. Once they were both seated, you turned towards Denki, a sultry smirk overtaking your face as you strutted over to him, giving a little more emphasis to the sway of your hips for both his and Hitoshi's sake.

"No touching unless I say so, alright Sparky?"

Denki's eyes were alight with anticipation as he quickly nodded his head, and you slowly leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips, letting him have a clear view down your sweatshirt in the process.

"Doesn't that count as touching?"

"Take what you can get, Denki."

You hit the 'Play' button on the remote in your hand, tossing it the side since it had served its purpose. The music that you picked for your dance wasn't anything too fancy, just a slow, droning tune that had a catchy beat and was easy to dance to. After balancing your hands on Denki's shoulders, you slowly began to sway your hips, making sure that you were bent over enough so your sweatshirt would ride up and give Hitoshi a clear view of your scantily-clad ass. The slow, simple movements were more than enough to entrance both of your lovers, especially Denki, whose eyes were very clearly following the movement of your hips even though you were staring right at his face.

You undoubtedly broke their focus, though, when you turned around and lowered yourself into Denki's lap. One of your hands found its way to the back of his neck, gripping the hair at the base of his skull as you pushed off of him a bit and spread your legs apart, encasing his legs between your own. You could hear the breath hitch in his throat as you started to leisurely grind your hips, having lifted yourself enough that you only had the faintest of contact with him. You could only imagine how torn he was, wanting more but also enthralled by the way that you teased him.

When you looked up, you expected to see Hitoshi smirking at Denki's predicament, but instead, his eyes were glued between your legs, where your sweatshirt did nothing to cover you. You had worn his favorite type of lace panties, and, based on how thickly he swallowed while looking at you, he must have appreciated that sentiment.

"That's very naughty of you, Kitten."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Hitoshi."

"All of this teasing. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to punish us, not reward us."

"Oh? And why do you say that? Do you want to see more of me?"

You emphasized your question by trailing your free hand up your thigh, slightly lifting your sweatshirt to give him a peak of the front of your panties and your tummy before continuing on to your breast. You lightly groped it through your shirt, and Denki gave a very obvious sigh of approval. A broad grin overtook your face as you quickly stood up and moved away from your blond lover, looking back to see the surprised yet disappointed look that crossed his face.

"This is your reward, so if you want to see more, then I guess I'll give you more."

Before any questions or protests could be made, you grabbed the bottom of your sweatshirt, slowly, tantalizingly lifting it up your body before you finally brought it over your head and threw it off to the side. Both of your lovers' gazes were glued to you, their eyes raking over the lingerie that you had on under the forgotten piece of clothing. It left little to the imagination yet still kept the view that they truly wanted hidden away from them.

"Are you ready for your turn, Hitoshi?"

The man in question only hummed in reply, looking like he was deep in thought as you walked over to him. That just wouldn't do at all; he was supposed to be focused on you, not thinking about something else and looking like he was a million miles away. If you had paid more attention, you may have noticed that his gaze was fixated behind you, and that he slightly nodded his head as you stood in front of him, but you didn't see any of that, which was why you were so surprised when Hitoshi pulled you down onto his lap. You let out a gasp at the sudden movement, and the evidence of how much Hitoshi enjoyed your little show was firmly pressed against your core, easily palpable even through his clothing.

"If you wanted to be fucked so bad, Kitten, all you had to do was say so."

Before you could begin to conjure up a reply, your bra was suddenly ripped away from your body, the clasp no match for Denki's excited fingers. The blond pulled your head back, slamming his lips down on yours as Hitoshi attacked your breasts with a series of hot licks and eager kisses. It was difficult for you to even think about thwarting their advances when Denki's tongue was ravaging your mouth and Hitoshi was enthusiastically sucking and nipping at one of your nipples, but all hopes of continuing with your strip tease truly went down the drain as Denki ran his hand down your body until he made it to your panties. He lightly tugged on them, pulling them taut enough to create a consistent pressure against your clit.

You involuntarily bucked your hips forward at the stimulation, causing Hitoshi to groan as you rubbed against his throbbing cock. You felt Denki's hot body press against your back as he finally let go of your head, his breath fanning over your ear as he leaned in to whisper to you.

"Tell us what you want, baby girl."

You were at a loss for words as he pulled your panties even tighter, and, based on the smirk that you felt on the side of your neck, you doubted that he actually expected you to answer him.

"Do you want us to fuck you, Kitten? Should we take our reward from you that way?"

You gasped as Denki sank his teeth into your neck, and that was obviously enough of an answer for both of them. You soon found yourself kneeling on the floor, facing Denki. He must have already stripped when you were focused on Hitoshi, his naked body on full display as he sank down to your level. Based on the rustling that you heard behind you, Hitoshi must have been following his lead on that matter.

"This was so thoughtful of you, baby girl. I need to work on being rewarded more often if this is how you do it."

"Denki…"

"Shhh. Patience, baby. Don't rush us through our own reward."

A hard body was soon pressed against your back, Hitoshi now stripped, his stiff member laying hot and heavy against your lower back. His hands found their way to your breasts, their touch light and teasing, and his next words made your entire body tremble with anticipation and need.

"Well, Kitten? Are you going to let us use you to our hearts' content?"

Denki had lowered himself until he was nearly on his belly, his face at level with your covered pussy. He flicked his tongue out, running it along your slit over your panties, feeling and tasting how soaked the lace was.

"Mm, you're already so wet for us, baby."

"Do you like it when we take control of you like this, Kitten? I can feel you shaking. Is that how badly you want my cock, Y/N? Are you that desperate for me to fuck that tight pussy of yours?"

You could only choke out a broken 'yes' as Denki continued to work his tongue over you, though at your assent, he pulled away from you a bit, and as Hitoshi positioned his cock between your legs, the blond pulled your panties to the side. Always eager to be helpful, Denki moved forward once more, this time laving his tongue over the swollen head of Hitoshi's cock, getting a taste of the precum that had gathered there and causing Hitoshi to hiss from the sudden contact. Once he was done teasing Hitoshi, Denki gave you a playful wink as he gripped Hitoshi's cock and guided it to your sopping entrance, immediately bringing his tongue to your clit as Hitoshi started to enter you. Hitoshi had no issues pushing into you, your soft velvet walls readily welcoming him as Denki sucked at your clit. Hitoshi only gave the blond a brief moment to indulge in your taste before he started to fuck you with short, jarring thrusts that had ragged cries tearing from your throat.

"This is Denki's reward, too, isn't it, Kitten? How about you let him fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?"

It was much more of an order rather than a suggestion since Hitoshi immediately pushed you forward once he finished his question, causing you to have to catch yourself with your hands against the floor. The action put you perfectly at level with Denki's cock, and the blond cupped your jaw as he forced his thumb between your lips, letting you know exactly what he wanted. You happily complied with his wishes, opening your mouth for him and relaxing your throat, closing your lips around him as he slid his cock along your tongue.

Hitoshi tightly gripped your hips as Denki wrapped his hand underneath your jaw, their combined efforts keeping you in place as they both started to thrust into you. Hitoshi nearly pulled all of the way out of you before he slammed back into your quivering cunt, his pace brutal and deep as Denki thrusted into your mouth, his own pace fast as the tip of his cock occasionally brushed the back of your throat. As much as you resisted the urge to gag, you couldn't prevent the spit that wasn't covering Denki's cock from finding its way out of your mouth, leaking from the corners and trickling over your bottom lip.

A few tears also slipped from your eyes, but they were definitely only an involuntary reflex due to the stimulation at the back of your throat. You absolutely loved the way your lovers were treating you, your toes curling as Hitoshi's cock kept hitting a deliciously sensitive spot deep within you. You were glad that they were both holding you, because without their support, you undoubtedly wouldn't have been able to hold yourself up, the pleasure coursing within you too great. Slick sounds filled the room, as did a cacophony of the most sinful sounding moans, both of your lovers getting lost in the warmth of your body and the pleasure that it provided.

You already felt so full, so close to the tight bundle of heat that was coiled in your belly finally bursting, but you needed something else before you reached that point. This was supposed to be their reward, anyways, and you wanted them to reap the benefits of that before you were too far lost in the throes of ecstasy to ensure that they did. You focused on breathing in every time that Denki pulled out of your mouth, and once the entirety of his cock had passed through your lips once more, you swallowed around him, causing the blond to choke out a moan as his hips stuttered in their movements. At the same time, you purposefully clenched your walls against Hitoshi's cock, causing a curse to fall from his lips as he struggled to maintain his rhythm. You kept a rhythm of your own, swallowing around Denki and clenching around Hitoshi at the same time, only giving your lovers brief intervals of respite as you tried to bring them to the brink of orgasm along with you.

Denki was the first to lose himself in a haze of euphoria, the glazed over, almost pleading look in your eyes as you greedily sucked his cock proving too much for him. He quickly pulled out of your mouth right as his orgasm hit him, the hot strings of his cum landing on your collarbone and neck. He looked on with fascination as those strings started to trickle down your chest, their movement spurred on by the impact of Hitoshi's relentless thrusts, and he let out a wistful sigh as they trailed over your breasts.

Hitoshi wasn't far behind him, and as the burning pressure that had formed at the base of his spine finally got to the point that it was ready boil over, he pulled out of your velvet walls, immediately missing their welcoming embrace, but still carrying on with what he had in mind. Gripping himself, he brushed the head of his cock back and forth over your clit, working his hand along his shaft the entire time. That final touch was more than enough to send you over the edge, your arms collapsing under you as the overwhelming pleasure overtook your body. Your legs would have fallen too, had it not been for the arm that Hitoshi wrapped around your waist. As held you up with his forearm, his hand snuck between your legs, pulling your panties back in place before he reached his own orgasm, causing his seed to the paint the inside of the lace.

The three of you collapsed into messy pile on the floor, each of you breathless and drained after going through so many intense sensations. It was obvious that they had enjoyed their reward, given how wide their grins were as they basked in the afterglow of that prize. You hoped that it was a good reminder to them of how much you valued their efforts, although if it wasn't, you certainly wouldn't mind trying to get your message across again.


	26. Bakugou & Todoroki: Stargazing

**Summary: The last winner of the 300 Follower Event that I did on Tumblr. The prompts were "To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you" & 'Stars'. The summary I gave was 'Let's switch things up a bit and combine two different characters. I would do a scenario/drabble where Shouto and Katsuki both have a crush on the reader, and they all end up outside together after Shouto and Katsuki get back from a remedial class.'**

 **Warnings: none**

* * *

"Hey, you two! They sure kept you out late! How'd everything go?"

Todoroki and Bakugou hadn't expected to see you as soon as they walked through the door, but there you were, making your way through the common room, your cheerful voice chiming in their ears and easing them of some of the exhaustion that they had accrued that day. It had been the last day of their remedial classes, and while it could have been worse, the test and the robbery that they thwarted afterwards had left them a bit worn-out. Of course, that fatigue was easily forgotten as you made your way over to them, your bright eyes alight with curiosity and hope.

"Tch, of course we passed."

Even though Bakugou's words had been gruff, the blush that crossed his face as you threw your arms around him was anything but. He didn't quite have it in him to hug you back, far too embarrassed to do so, but he didn't push you away, either, trying to savor the feeling of you as much as he could before you pulled away from him and went over to Todoroki. The heterochromatic teen wasn't exactly familiar with such affectionate gestures, but even though he wasn't really sure how to respond to your action, he still enjoyed the warm embrace while it lasted, even as Bakugou glared at him.

It was a poorly kept secret that both Bakugou and Todoroki had a crush on you, with you being the only person who wasn't aware of it. It was an endless wonder how you hadn't realized their affection for you, with the frequent blushes from two people who typically didn't get that embarrassed, and with the amount of time that they tried to spend with you. Neither of them were particularly sociable, but they always went out of their way to be around you. Maybe it was because of the beaming smile that always managed to make their hearts skip beats, maybe it was because of the way that you always believed in them, making them feel like they were the strongest heroes in the world, or maybe it was because you accepted them through all of their flaws. Whatever the reason, their feelings for you had yet to wane, and because of that, a fierce rivalry had formed between the two of them, not only competing to see who could become the stronger hero, but also fighting for your heart.

"I'm so proud of you guys!"

There went that that warm feeling in their chests again. It was such an unfamiliar feeling to both of them, and although it wasn't entirely unpleasant, it was still a lot to deal with for them at that point. As the blood started to rush to his face again, Bakugou frantically looked around for some sort of distraction, only for his eyes to land on the blanket that you were carrying. You were also wearing your jacket and shoes, so it was obvious that you were going outside for something, he just didn't know what that something was.

"Oi, where are you going?"

Todoroki felt some odd emotion bubbling through him at the sight of you. Bakugou's question shouldn't have warranted much of a reaction from you, but it did, and the sight of your embarrassed faced, wide-eyed and cheeks dusted with pink, was too adorable to not make him feel at least something. It was some odd mixture of happiness, endearment, and jealousy thanks to Bakugou being the one to get that reaction out of you, but he could ignore that for the moment, so long as he got to witness it.

"Oh, I was just, uh…"

"Well? Spit it out already."

Bakugou's tone wasn't harsh by any means, but he did want to hurry the conversation along. You just looked so damn cute fumbling around like that, and he hated how soft it made him feel. That fumbling should have irritated him, it should have made him mad, but no, there he was, gawking at how adorable you looked. If it wouldn't have made him look like an idiot in front of you, then he would have punched himself in the face right then and there to knock some sense back into his thick head, but unfortunately that wasn't an option given that his competition was also standing right beside him.

"I was…going out to stargaze in the courtyard."

Your admission was met with nothing but silence. It was a shame that it was too cold outside for crickets, because at least their chirping wouldn't have been nearly as deafening as the silence that was permeating through the common room at that moment.

"Do you want to get sick?! It's freezing out there!"

Well, at least Bakugou was showing some concern for your well-being.

"Yeah, but the sky is really clear tonight, so, you know…"

Bakugou's eye twitched in annoyance, but before he could continue to try to convince you to stay in, Todoroki chose that moment to finally pipe into the conversation.

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

"Huh?"

If you had been anywhere else but inside the dorm right then, Bakugou probably would have launched himself at Todoroki. The look on the blond's face was vicious, to say the least, and he was beyond pissed and incredulous that Todoroki, of all people, had the gall to be so forward with you.

"If I join you, then I can keep you warm."

Todoroki was completely oblivious to the implications of what he had just suggested. It was stated so matter-of-factly, but you were still stunned regardless.

"Tch! Well, if you're going, then I'm going! No need to make Y/N suffer through your shitty company alone."

Even as your classmates walked away from you, with practically an inferno of angry, irritated sparks flying between them, you still couldn't move. You were at a loss for words, your jaw hanging open as Bakugou stomped his way to the courtyard, Todoroki right on his heels. If Todoroki's words hadn't been enough to shock you, then the fact that he and Bakugou both wanted to stargaze with you definitely was. Todoroki was the one to notice that you weren't following them, and he stopped in his tracks to look back at you.

"Are you coming, Y/N?"

You rushed to catch up with them, still confused by the situation but going along with it nonetheless. Once you made it to the courtyard, you spread your blanket out on the ground, quickly sitting down in the middle of it and letting Todoroki and Bakugou sort themselves out. Todoroki sat to your right, making sure that you could feel the heat that was coming from the left side of his body, and Bakugou sat at the opposite side of you, scooting close enough to you so that you could still feel his body heat even if it didn't radiate like Todoroki's.

Silence once again surrounded you, although it was much more comfortable this time. You stared up at the clear sky, the stars shining brightly even though the city lights tried to dull their luster. The air around you was frigid, but the heat that emanated at each of your sides was more than enough to keep you comfortably warm. As strange as it had come about, you wouldn't complain about your current situation. You felt safe with your classmates by your side, the comfort that they gave you bringing a smile to your face as you tried to trace out constellations in the sky above you.

Todoroki and Bakugou, on the other hand, weren't paying any mind to the stars. They were instead focused on something much brighter, something that was so gorgeous and breathtaking, that filled them with so many questions yet so much contentment and joy at the same time. Even if neither of them knew how to fully process the way that you made them feel, they would still hold onto those feelings, cherishing them and allowing them to thrive as the heroes-in-training stayed by your side.

There was no telling which of them would end up winning over your heart, or if it would even be either of them at all, but they wouldn't let that uncertainty hold them back from the chase. Maybe it would only lead to heartache for them in the end, but that was a chance that they were willing to take. They would much rather face the chance of failure than having never taken the chance to pursue your love at all.


	27. Aizawa: The Faculty Room

**Request: "Aizawa gets a random boner that just doesn't go away so he hides in one of his secret spot after hours only to get caught and a fem reader helps him out. Can be at school or more risky public make it spicy!"**

 **Warnings: NSFW, oral sex, unintentional deep throating, semi-public sex**

* * *

If there was one thing that was an undeniable truth about Aizawa, it was that he loved to sleep. Sure, you could say that his frequent naps were only a byproduct of him working two jobs with a sleep schedule that was inadequate at best, and while you wouldn't exactly be wrong with that assumption, regardless of the reasoning, the pro hero still legitimately enjoyed drifting off for a good catnap. He also enjoyed sleeping in whenever he could, and unfortunately, that particular love had proven treacherous, all because it didn't pair well with another love of his: morning sex.

He couldn't get enough of it, being able to touch and feel you so intimately while his mind was still foggy with sleep. It felt lazy in a way, but also tremendously sensual, and every nerve in his body felt so much more sensitive after he got some rest, making the experience that much more enjoyable. Based on how you responded to this kind of intimacy with him, he could only assume that the you had similar feelings towards it.

In fact, earlier that day, you had taken the initiative to start up a round of morning sex yourself, Aizawa waking up to your hand lazily dragging along his length and your lips gently trailing across his collarbone. He had been so, so pleased with your actions, but when he went to show you that appreciation, your alarm blared throughout the bedroom. He had gone to turn it off, fully intent on finishing what you had started, but upon doing so, he realized that one of you must have hit the snooze button already, apparently more than once in your desire to sleep in, and that the two of you were dangerously close to being late for work.

With what could only be considered a miracle and feats of speed that shouldn't have been humanly possible, you had both made it to work on time without another minute to spare. Even with your new living arrangement on campus, the two of you had been extremely close to being late, and unfortunately, because of that whole fiasco, Aizawa had been worked up all day, dying for your touch and unable to find a moment to relieve his frustrations.

He'd been able to keep his 'predicament' at bay throughout the entirety of the school day, but once he made it back to his desk in Faculty Room, his luck in that respect ended. He was left to stew in his discomfort and misery while his coworkers milled about, and you were nowhere to be seen, stuck in a parent-teacher conference because a student had had a mishap with their Quirk.

Aizawa's skin was practically crawling because of his overbearing need for you, any and all stimuli hitting him like a freight train with his heightened sensitivity. He was utterly miserable, but there was nothing that he could do other than glare at the papers in front of him. His coworkers finally started to leave for the day, one by one walking out of the room and pointedly avoiding him and the dark, irritated aura that he was emitting. He could only imagine what they thought of him, probably wondering what poor choices his students had made to get him in that mood.

Mic had been the only one to call out to him, asking him if he needed any help or just wanted some company while he finished up whatever he was doing. Aizawa bluntly turned him down as soon as the question came out of his mouth, knowing that his friend would never let him live this situation down if he ever found out about it. Luckily the blond didn't ask any questions, just shrugging it off as Aizawa being Aizawa and leaving to carry on with his day.

As the door shut behind the boisterous hero, Aizawa couldn't stop the sigh that passed through his was literally aching for you, every fiber of his being craving your presence, his body so desperate for you that it was pitiful at this point. It was a feeling that he was familiar with, but he'd never been subjected to it for so long before now. Anticipation had been boiling within him throughout the entire day, just begging to be satiated, but you were the only one who could give him that reprieve, and you were nowhere in sight.

He was so tense and lost in his inner musings, that he didn't hear the footsteps echoing through the hall outside of the Faculty Room, and he was legitimately startled when the door swung open again, although this time, instead of Mic or any of the other teachers, it was you, in all of your beautiful glory, and even though you had a slightly defeated air about you, you were still a beacon of hope to your lover. It took every bit of self-control that he had for Aizawa to refrain from lunging out of his chair so he could get his hands on you faster, but he managed to hold himself back, not wanting to be that rude or overbearing towards you, no matter how urgently he needed you. Surely it wouldn't take you long to pick up on his predicament, and hopefully, you would be willing to help him out.

You, on the other hand, were desperately ready to wind down for the day. After an hour of going back and forth with a parent over how their child had managed to set their desk on fire, you had pretty much had it with social interactions and the only person that you wanted to be near for the rest of the day was your lover. You hadn't expected to see him waiting for you in the Faculty Room, figuring that he would head back to your shared room on campus for a quick nap before you got back, but there he was, staring at you with smoldering eyes, his hands gripping his desk like it was his last lifeline.

It took you off guard, seeing him so tensed up, his rigid posture not something that you were accustomed to, but then you noticed how his eyes were raking down your body and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. You quickly shut the door behind you, haphazardly throwing the paperwork that you had been holding on the desk nearest to you before rushing over to your lover. When you reached him, you immediately cupped your hands around his jaw, leaning down to capture his lips in a frantic kiss. You may not have been as worked up as he was throughout the day but seeing the unhindered desire that formed in his eyes at the sight of you was more than enough to send a wave of longing coursing through your veins.

As your lips were locked in a chaotic union, Aizawa held onto you tightly, as if he was afraid that you would disappear at any moment. He must have waited so long for you, and it was unfortunate that you weren't back in your room, because there wasn't a whole lot that you could do with such a high risk of being caught. One of the other teachers, or hell, even one of the students, could walk in at any moment, so some discretion was going to be necessary since you doubted that Principal Nezu would appreciate hearing that the two of you had fooled around in the Faculty Room.

"You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?"

Aizawa must not have appreciated you pulling away from him, because you had barely finished your question before he pulled you in for another kiss. There was an undeniable hunger behind his actions, from the fervent passion that his lips moved with, to the feverish way that his hands roamed your body. You didn't bother with any more formalities, unable to keep your lover waiting, pulling away from him and dropping to your knees. You scooted back so that you were slightly underneath his desk, hoping that it would be enough to cover you in case somebody did interrupt you.

You grabbed your lover's chair, pulling him forward until you were close enough to his lap, and you immediately set to freeing him from the confines of his pants. His utility belt gave you some trouble with how rushed your hands were, but that was the only roadblock that you ran into, and soon enough you were wrapping your hand around the base of your lover's painfully erect cock. He hissed at the contact, his hips already bucking with the need for more of you. You didn't leave him waiting for long, pumping him a few times before running your tongue along the underside of his length as you made your way towards the tip. That was the only warning that you gave him before you took him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as the majority of his cock passed through your lips.

It felt like his choked groan practically ran through your body, and the sound of it was so exquisite, so erotic that you couldn't help but let out a moan of your own, which only made your lover make the sound again, although this time it was accompanied by his hand gripping the back of your head, not pushing you further onto him, but rather trying to find some purchase at the overwhelming feeling of your hot mouth engulfing him. You wrapped your hand around the last bit of his cock that wasn't in your mouth, keeping him steady as you pulled back, running your tongue along the entirety of his length before you engulfed him once more.

The pace that you set was quicker than what you normally would have gone for. There was a certain new thrill to the act, the fear of getting caught spurring you on to give your lover the quickest, yet most satisfying orgasm of his life. Your efforts weren't in vain either, as hums of pleasure continued to sound from Aizawa. He usually wasn't this vocal, but after being worked up for so long, every movement of your mouth against him felt even more amazing than the one before it, resulting in a storm of ecstasy thrumming throughout his entire body.

His head had just hit the back of his chair, unable to hold it up any longer as you brought him closer and closer to the release that he had waited so long for. Right at that moment, the Faculty Room door flew open, and in a split second, Aizawa pushed himself as close to his desk as he possibly could, effectively concealing you but also inadvertently shoving the entirety of his cock into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. By some miracle, you managed to keep quiet as you gagged around him, the movements of your throat making it hard for Aizawa to keep his composure as Mic pranced back into the room.

You couldn't stop the few involuntary tears that fell from your eyes, nor the bit of drool that trickled from the corner of your mouth, but you were able to pull your head back far enough to breathe in again. As soon as the shock of that moment wore off, you set to relaxing your throat. The majority of your lover's cock was still seated inside your mouth, its hard ridges settled against your tongue, and as you heard a voice that could only belong to Mic asking Aizawa if he was anywhere close to finishing his paperwork yet, you decided to have a bit of fun.

You may not have been able to move much, but you were still able to lightly bob your head back and forth a little bit, and the slight movement was more than enough to have your lover quickly reaching for you, ineffectively trying to make you stop as he replied to his longtime friend. As soon as he stopped talking, you swallowed around him, and as subtle as the unintentional buck of his hips was, you still felt it, and it gave you an odd sense of triumph as you chipped away at Aizawa's composure.

Before you could tease him anymore, you heard the door to the Faculty Room shutting again, and you immediately found yourself being pulled away from your lover's cock and out from under his desk. The stern look that he gave you was more than enough to let you know that he was less than appreciative of your antics, but it also sent a shiver of thrill through you because his eyes were still clouded with lust, and the two of those things together could only mean that you were about to receive the most delicious of punishments.

Needless to say, the two of you didn't leave the Faculty Room for quite some time after that, and when you finally did walk out, your legs were noticeably wobbly and Aizawa had his face as covered as it could be by his Capture Weapon. You were both obviously disheveled, but luckily no one crossed your paths as you made your back to your living quarters. You thought that you were in the clear, at least, you did until Shouta's phone buzzed within his pocket. He didn't think anything of it at first, but then he read the text message that he received, and his eyebrow twitched with obvious annoyance as a look of angered dread settled across his face.

 _Mic: Atta boy, Shouta ;)_


	28. Mirio & Tamaki: Overwhelming

**Request: : "Hi! Can I please request a scenario of mirio, tamaki, and Tamaki's fem!so having a threesome?(I feel like sin because it seems that's all I've been requesting) I am curious after reading the nsfw alphabet you wrote for Tamaki. Thank you very much"**

 **Warnings: technically NSFW, but nothing too graphic, more fluff than anything**

 **Notes: I went ahead and just made this a full polyamorous relationship and things got a bit sweeter than I had initally anticipated.**

* * *

Tamaki often wondered how he managed to survive with two lovers. It was so much to handle for him on a regular basis, the near constant affection that left him so breathless and faint that he honestly felt like he would pass out because of it, all of the touches that left his knees shaking, the kisses that made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest, those words of endearment that left him choked up- it would have been too much for him to deal with coming from just one person, but coming from two people? He truly couldn't fathom how he survived it.

That's all thanks to his own timid nature, though; if it wasn't for that shyness, he wouldn't have any issues at all with the love that he received, but even if it was overwhelming at times, he still wouldn't trade it for the world. You and Mirio made him feel safe, wanted. With the two of you in his corner, with all of the encouragements and support that you gave him, he felt like he could conquer the world. You helped to ease his anxieties; you made him realize the strength that had always laid within him. The two of you meant everything to him, so even if his face turned crimson with every affectionate word or action, even if he sometimes struggled to properly respond to that affection, he would still do anything for either of you.

It wasn't just how the two of you treated him, either; how you interacted with each other also left his heart feeling so full. With as much love you as you showed him, you showed the same amount of love for each other, as well. Every smile that you shared, every kiss, every word of support- being able to witness all of it made Tamaki strive to do better, to be able to fully reciprocate the love that you showed him and each other. He never imagined that he would fall in love with more than one person like this, much less his best friends, but it had happened, and he didn't regret it for a second.

Of course, the love didn't stop at sweet gestures and words. There was a very passionate and carnal side to your relationship, as well, and just thinking about all of the things that the three of you had done turned Tamaki into a blundering mess. The thought of doing anything sexual had made him so nervous at first, but you and Mirio never pushed him to do anything he wasn't ready for, always encouraging him and letting him move things forward at his own pace. When he finally was ready to take that final enormous leap, your first time together had been so perfect, filled with love and passion as the three of you explored each other's bodies. It had been a long night, but it was well worth it in the end, and the three of you had hardly been able to keep your hands off each other since then.

Tamaki was already so flustered by romantic gestures, but sexual advances had an even greater effect on him. He was almost embarrassed by how easy it was for you and Mirio to wind him up, but neither of you ever left him wanting for long, all three of you always so eager to please one another. A coy look from you and a confident, enticing grin from Mirio was all that it took to get Tamaki in his current position. He was a panting, keening mess as your welcoming heat encased him, your velvet walls fluttering around him as he was forced to thrust into you by Mirio, who was also getting lost in the feeling of Tamaki's body as he was buried to the hilt inside of him.

It wasn't the first time that three of you had been intertwined this way, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. As meek as he had been towards the beginning of the sexual side of your relationship, this was his favorite way to be with both of you. He felt a little depraved because of it, the debauchery of the situation not lost on him at all, but those feelings never lasted for long. Why would he feel dirty or embarrassed when he was so close to both of his lovers, trapped in their embraces, surrounded by their love, and feeling them both in the most intimate way possible?

It could be a bit overwhelming, though. There was just so much for him to focus on, so many sensations playing with his body. The softness of your body beneath his hands, the way your lips sloppily locked with his or nibbled and sucked at his neck, how your nails dragged against his back with each hard thrust from Mirio, Mirio's strong and comforting hands trailing down his sides, the feeling of Mirio's solid muscles pressing against him, how full he felt because of Mirio, the burning heat that consumed him- any of those feelings on their own would have been so much more for him to deal with, but all of them together?

It was a wonder that he was even capable of thought at that point, and if it hadn't been for Mirio keeping him steady, he surely would have fallen against you already, his body limp from the tidal waves of pleasure that kept crashing against him. The two of you always knew how much he could handle, though, never giving him more than he could bear but getting close enough to it that he was almost in tears because of how amazing you made him feel. His body felt so tight, so tense, like he would snap in two at any moment, but the two of you strived to hold him together, and just as he was reaching the brink of everything being too much for him, your walls seized him in a vice grip, their rhythmic pulsing around him divulging your euphoric bliss.

The sweetest call of his and Mirio's names passed through your lips, that saccharine sound running straight through Tamaki and causing the tightly coiled bundles of pleasure within him to finally burst. Not even Mirio could hold him up then, his head leaning on your collarbone as his body shook with ecstasy, his choked gasps falling against your skin. You held onto him, running your fingers through his hair, your voice practically singing as you soothed him through Mirio's continued movements. That intimate sight was more than enough to send Mirio over the edge, as well, his heart filled with the most wonderful of emotions as every nerve in his body kindled with pleasure.

Tamaki once again found himself tucked in between you and Mirio, although this time you were all laying down together, still lost in the bliss of your union. Gentle touches from both of you fluttered around his body, calming him as you both whispered praises to him, telling him how amazing he was and how much you loved him. The ecstasy was one thing, but afterwards, during the afterglow when both of his lovers showered him with assurances and affection, that was when Tamaki truly felt at peace. Any doubts or fears that he had about your relationship were all wiped away by the love that flowed between the three of you; you truly completed each other, and the bliss, the pure serenity of that, made all of those overwhelming feelings worth it.


	29. Kuroiro & Honenuki: Cooperative

**From a request that I got on Tumblr: "Hello! I love your blog and your writing! (Autocorrect tried to change writing to swatting, oh boy lol) In Kuroira's nsfw alphabet you mentioned how he wouldn't be against a threesome with someone he trusted, so I was wondering if you could do something with Kuroira x reader x Honenuki? (I don't know if they're friends or not but I love those two class 1b boys)"**

 **Warnings: NSFW, threesome, bondage, use of a sex toy, oral sex, vaginal sex, plenty of filth**

 **Notes: Just a whole lot of filth with not a lot of plot**

* * *

Given how long you had been with Kuroiro, it was no surprise that you had started to pick up on quite a few of his desires when it came to sex. He obviously loved to push you to your limit each time he fucked you, drawing orgasm after orgasm out of you until you begged him to stop, and there was no limit to what he was willing to do to make your body tremble for him. Long rounds of oral, toys, the filthiest dirty talk that you could think of-whatever you needed to get riled up, he would provide.

You also noticed that he was a bit of a voyeur. He loved to watch you touch yourself, whether you knew he was doing so or not, and after a particularly intense session one night, he had confessed to you that he would love to watch you having your way with somebody else. He hadn't expected you to agree to a threesome, but when you had, his mind had immediately gone to Honenuki, knowing how open-minded and cooperative his old classmate was. After a brief conversation where some ground rules were laid out and arrangements were made, Honenuki certainly hadn't let him down in that assumption, and in fact, he had exceeded both yours and Kuroiro's expectations.

Honenuki was either much more open-minded or much, much kinkier than either of you had anticipated. Not only was he completely fine with Kuroiro just watching the two of you for a while, but he was also very determined to give Kuroiro a worthwhile show. He claimed that he wanted to show both of you just how grateful he was for the amount of trust that you were putting in him, but regardless of the reasoning, he had absolutely no qualms with being handcuffed to the bed frame, and he even looked excited when you mentioned bringing a cock ring into the equation.

Kuroiro loved watching you take so much control over his friend. From the moment that the handcuffs clicked shut, your every move was fueled by the desire to please both men. That determination filled you with some strange new confidence, and not once did you doubt yourself as you fitted the ring around the base of Honenuki's soft cock, then working the appendage until it was hard against your palm and tongue, all while Kuroiro watched with curious eyes. You used your hands and mouth to aid you in that effort, using the softest touches and lightest licks to tease his member until it was rigid with unsatiated need. Every gasp and twitch from Honenuki had you pressing your thighs together, those tantalizing sounds and jerks of desperation making you ache to be touched, and the whole scene made Kuroiro's mouth water.

Anticipation budded within the dark hero as he watched you continuing to work your tongue against the head of Honenuki's cock, which seemed to grow darker and darker with every swipe of your tongue. He could only imagine how your face was flushed at that moment, how your body burned and sparked with lust as you saw the effect that you were having on Honenuki. He could see how wet you were, your folds already glistening even though you hadn't even been touched yet. He so desperately wanted to have a taste of you at that moment, but he'd promised to let you have your fun with Honenuki first without his interference.

The view that you were giving him was more than pleasing, anyways, especially when your hand crept between your legs, your fingers eagerly gathering up some of your essence before moving to your clit. They moved against it in long strokes, your back bowing as you finally got some of the stimulation that you craved, and Kuroiro had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight. He couldn't refrain from touching himself, though, and his own hand delved down to grip his rigid cock, stroking it slowly with just enough pressure to tide him over at that moment, but it wasn't nearly enough to make him cum yet. He couldn't wait to be buried inside of you, to feel your hot walls wrapped around his cock as they took him for all that he was worth. He hoped that it wouldn't be long now, that you'd hurry up and cum for Honenuki so he could have you, too.

It looked like you may have been growing impatient, as well, since you finally took the entirety of Honenuki's cock into your mouth, slowly moving your lips down his shaft until they met the silicone of the cock ring that was holding him oh-so-tightly. The moan that your action drew out of Honenuki was deep and gravely, and every muscle in his body was tightly strained, every single fiber of his being begging for release, but you were the one in control at the moment, so he was completely at your mercy. The sandy-haired hero almost moaned in relief as you pulled your mouth away from his cock, choosing instead to crawl up his body as you brought your dripping arousal to level with his aching cock.

You looked to Honenuki one last time for confirmation, but when he practically begged you to use him however you wanted, any doubts that you may have still had disappeared immediately. Without hesitation, you reached down to guide Honenuki's cock to your entrance, sliding the tip through your folds to cover it in your arousal before finally letting him enter you. An uninhibited moan immediately left you, the fullness that Honenuki gave you hitting every wanting nerve in your body. He was already so thick normally, but he seemed to have grown even thicker thanks to the ring that you had put on him, and by the time that he was fully seated within you, your thighs were already trembling from pleasure.

Your desperate need to cum seemed to take over your body at that moment, and you immediately started to fuck yourself on Honenuki's cock. His length moved in you with ease as you lifted your hips and then slammed yourself back down, briefly grinding into him before starting the process over again. Honenuki tried to keep his focus on you, on the way that your breasts bounced with each impact of your body against his, on the way that your thighs were squeezed so tightly around his hips or how your head was thrown back in pleasure as uninhibited moans bellowed from your throat, but he failed in that effort, the pleasure that was coursing through him far too overwhelming to focus on anything else.

The wild way that you rode him, how fast you moved, the power and desperation behind your hips, the heat of your body around him- the only thing that Honenuki could focus on was how you felt around his cock. He wanted to reach out to touch you, to try to give you more pleasure somehow, to help you take him for all that he was worth, but there was also something so thrilling about being completely at your mercy. Everything felt so much more intense because of it, although the cock ring might have something to do with that, as well.

Regardless of the reason, Honenuki felt like his body could catch fire at any moment, the pleasure that you were giving him causing such an intense heat to boil through his blood, and he thought that moment of rapture finally came when your walls tightly clenched around his cock, their pulsing and your wild bucking against him evidence of your orgasm.

As soon as Kuroiro saw your movements stuttering to a halt, he went to you, crawling onto the bed behind you. He gently ran his hands over your shoulders and back, before grabbing onto your hips and lifting you off of Honenuki. You and Honenuki both groaned at the loss, although your disgruntled noise soon turned into a sigh of rapture as Kuroiro plunged his laden cock into your swollen heat, your walls quivering at his intrusion.

Without warning, Kuroiro pushed you forward, grabbing a fistful of your hair as he held your face next to Honenuki's cock.

"You're not going to leave our friend hanging, are you, Y/N?"

He pushed you forward until your lips brushed against the tip of Honenuki's cock, and you parted your lips, easily figuring out what he wanted you to do even in your post-orgasmic haze. Kuroiro took that opportunity to fully push you onto Honenuki's throbbing length again, your own taste filling your mouth and a sigh leaving you because of how profane and thrilling all of it was.

Kuroiro couldn't help but to smirk as he felt you clench around him. It always seemed like he was the kinkiest one in the relationship, but he knew that that was far from true, if only because of how eagerly you went along with all of his kinks and how depraved your own additions to them were. The thought of it made every nerve in his body spark with torrential need, and he started to thrust into you, only moving in short bursts so he could keep as much of your heat around him as possible.

Even though his thrusts were short and quick, the force behind them was still intense, his movements as powerful as yours had been earlier. Each one of them jarred you forward until Honenuki's cock brushed the back of your throat, but Kuroiro made sure to pull you back before you gagged too badly. He didn't let you completely pull away from Honenuki, though, making sure that your mouth stayed wrapped around the hero's cock as he writhed beneath you.

Honenuki couldn't contain the slight surge of his hips; he didn't have enough leverage to thrust into your mouth too far, but his body still bucked as much as it could, wildly and without any sort of rhythm as Honenuki fought to finally get his release. Every whimper that came out of your throat sent waves of pure ecstasy vibrating through him, and when he looked at you, seeing the glazed over, almost pleading look in your eyes as Kuroiro kept plunging his cock into your wanting body, all of the ecstasy that had built up within him finally came together and imploded into a euphoric force that left him a breathless and thrashing mess.

You had fully intended to swallow every drop of Honenuki's release, but before you could, Kuroiro pulled you away from Honenuki's cock once again, causing some of the hero's cum to seep out of your mouth. Kuroiro quickly wiped the translucent trails away with his thumb before pulling you back so that your body was flush against his. The change in position inadvertently caused your walls to grip him more tightly, making him let out a moan that fell against your skin as he buried his face in your neck, his pace almost doubling as his own orgasm was building.

You were so focused on the way that his cock was pounding into you, that you didn't notice Kuroiro's hand moving until his fingers brushed against your clit, a loud cry leaving you and your thighs shaking from the added stimulation. He could only manage to sloppily circle your clit as his hips started to falter in their pace, his moans buried in your neck as a rush of warmth filled you. That added feeling was enough to push you over the edge again, your body buzzing with ecstasy before you finally went limp in your lover's arms.

Kuroiro gently laid you down on the bed, briefly brushing his hand against your cheek before he stood up and made his way to your bedside table, where the keys to Honenuki's handcuffs laid. As soon as the cuffs clicked open, Honenuki reached down to remove the silicone ring from his softening cock, setting it on the bed beside him before he started rubbing his wrists to try to get the impression of the handcuffs off of them.

"Everything alright, Jūzō?"

Honenuki hummed in agreement, one of his thumbs still prodding his wrist as his eyes fell on you. Your body was fully exposed to him, a light sheen of sweat covering your skin, your breasts heaving with effort as you fought to catch your breath. You looked so enticing at that moment, and he could feel his blood starting to stir again. Kuroiro noticed where his friend's gaze was lingering, and he couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

"This doesn't have to be over yet if you don't want it to be, Jūzō. She can take plenty more, can't you, Y/N?"

Your eyes fluttered open at the call of your name, and you looked over at the two men, noticing how focused Honenuki was on you before you smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I can handle everything you've got, sweetie."

You probably didn't mean that as a challenge, but that's certainly how Honenuki took it, and Kuroiro was perfectly aware of that fact, as well. Far be it from him to give you a warning, though, because he was going to thoroughly enjoy watching as his friend fucked to you to your limit and then some.


	30. All Might: A First Time for Everything

**Request: "Anonymous asked: Hello Circlekel, May I request a Young! All Might x Female Reader NSFW scenario? I would like it take place when he was in America. He saves his new Girlfriend from her villian ex-boyfriend, (she wasn't aware the ex was a villian and when she found out she dumped him which made him mad 😡 lol) and after All Might saves her he gets rewarded with nice romp between the sheets 😉 (Also if possible have it all take place in Detroit, because the "Detroit Smash" 😆)"**

 **Warnings: NSFW, first time (for All Might), vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, too much lube**

 **Notes: I couldn't quite work out the Detroit aspect of this, but everything else should be in there. And speaking of first times, this felt like my first time writing smut all over again for some reason, so...sorry if it's a bit rough.**

* * *

Toshinori wasn't much of a believer in the idea of love at first sight, or at least he hadn't been, until that auspicious day when he moved into his new apartment in the States. Love had been the last thing on his mind at that point in his life, the loss of Nana still so fresh on his heart, the threat of All for One constantly looming in the back of his mind. He had every intent of completely ignoring his social life, of focusing only on training and his hero studies and not putting any thought into making new friends. He'd only put them in danger anyways, he figured, because even with All for One supposedly on the other side of the world, he didn't trust that the villain couldn't pop up at any moment, and even if he didn't, Toshinori was sure that it was only a matter of time before he made even more enemies thanks to his heroics.

Fate apparently had other ideas for him, though, ideas that slapped him in the face as soon as he brought his last of his belongings into his new home. You'd been leaving for work at that very moment, in too much of a rush to give him a proper greeting, but the million-watt smile that you threw at him almost brought him right to his knees. Even as you scurried down the hall away from him, he was frozen in place, mouth agape and no doubt looking like a fool or some love-struck teenager as his heart tried to claw its way out of his chest. The whole thing threw him for a loop; nothing like this had happened to him before. None of the meager crushes that he had had in his youth could even hold a candle to this. He didn't expect it to happen, and it also happened at the worst possible time, at least in his opinion.

But again, fate seemed intent on pushing him towards you. He tried to avoid you, hoping that the infatuation he felt for you, a woman whose name he didn't even know, would fade away quickly when given some distance from its source, but it didn't. It didn't, and he was left with a burning curiosity that he had no business feeling after having only seen you once, and even though his mind told him to stay away from you, his heart made him gravitate towards you. A friendly nod in passing, a 'good morning' or 'how are you today' here and there- each met with that same brilliant smile that got him into this mess in the first place.

It took him about three months, but he finally learned your name, and he felt like it was burned into his very soul once you said it. It felt strange on his tongue, a foreign sound that still somehow seemed to perfectly match the beautiful face that had haunted his mind for months. He had told you his name in return, and that led to an even longer conversation, one that he cherished no matter how simple it may have been, where you discovered that he was studying abroad as a hero. Your face lit up at that new information, fascination and something almost akin to pride in your eyes, only marred by a hint of worry as you wished him the best of luck and thanked him for all of his efforts towards keeping society safe. You probably only said it out of common courtesy, but that didn't stop his mind from running wild with thoughts of how kind and gracious you were.

He thought he'd been saved about a month later, when some casual conversation in the hallway gave light to the fact that you already had a boyfriend. An almost nauseating feeling of disappointment swept over him at that realization, but he knew that it was for the best. You'd be safer this way, with him only being an acquaintance, a neighbor that you had no deeper feelings for so there'd be no reason for anyone to target you. He never saw your boyfriend, but he knew that you wouldn't lie to him, so he yet again tried to snuff out his feelings.

It was harder than it should have been. He didn't have it in him to completely cut ties with you, the joy and sense of peace that being around you gave him addicting beyond all comprehension. That led to a strong friendship budding between the two of you, and you became a constant presence in his life, one that he was grateful for, and one that he doubted he deserved. He eventually met your boyfriend, and even though it was a short meeting in passing, and even though Toshinori was positive that he had gotten a hold on his feelings for you, something felt odd and strangely ominous about the man. Toshinori just attributed the feeling to jealousy; what else could it be? He'd only seen the man face-to-face for about ten seconds, and he was sure that he hadn't met him before, so there wasn't much else that it could have been. That was the only time that Toshinori met him, though, so it was easy to forget that foreboding feeling as time passed by.

He had known you for about a year and a half, his feelings for you still lingering like a bad habit the whole time, when he found out that he should have trusted his instincts. He would never forget the look of pain and fear in your tear-filled eyes as you ran past him into his apartment, your whole body shaking as you held onto him for dear life.

Villain.

The word had never hit him as hard as it did when you uttered it. The man you loved so dearly, the man you trusted with your life, was a villain, and his tastes lied well beyond petty crimes. He was a dangerous man, and thanks to your efforts, he was now a wanted man. Your horrifying discovery of what he had done had brought all of his crimes to light, a fact that your ex was fully aware of. You were scared, and Toshinori would be damned if he wasn't going to protect you with all of his might.

You stayed with him that night, sleeping in his bed while he respectfully stayed on the couch, awake for most of the night so he could keep watch for any sign of your ex. He'd be lying if he said that the thought of you in his bed didn't also keep him awake, but that was hardly important at the time.

You never really left after that. Sure, you went to work the next day (Toshinori escorted you, of course) and carried on with your life as you normally did, but you always went back to him at the end of the day. He tried his hardest not to suffocate you with his presence, wanting to give you some space so you could work through your grief, but that apparently wasn't an idea that you agreed with.

It was like the two of you were glued together at the hip when you were both at the apartment, your own apartment only a glorified storage room at this point, and while he certainly wouldn't complain about having you so close to him, he was still afraid that he was taking advantage of you in some way. You assured him that he wasn't, that you wanted to be around him because he made you feel safe, and Toshinori would never admit to how woozy that confession made him feel. It would be unseemly for a rising hero to swoon in front of the woman that he loved (and yes, he had finally accepted that that was how he felt and that those feelings wouldn't be going away any time soon), but he almost did that day.

At some point, you convinced him to share the bed with you, saying that it was beyond big enough for both of you (and it really was, because Toshinori had long since lost the luxury of skimping out and getting a cheap mattress thanks to his size) and that you were both adults perfectly capable of keeping your hands to yourselves. He felt like he died and went to heaven that first night, your scent surrounding and overwhelming him in the best of ways, and his gut did summersaults for hours after you scooted close enough to him to use his chest as a pillow. He may not have gotten much sleep that first night, but he was pretty damn chipper the next morning regardless.

Toshinori didn't make any arguments against sharing the bed after that, because it truly felt amazing to wake up with you in his arms. He may have only gotten a few hours of sleep, but he still felt like his whole body and soul had been rejuvenated in those few hours. You seemed to be happy with the arrangement, as well, so you both stuck with it.

It was only about a month later when you both finally agreed that it was silly to keep saying that you weren't dating. To his embarrassment, you had been aware of his feelings for a long time. He didn't think that he'd been so obvious about it, but apparently, he was more of a blundering mess around you than he thought. Your confession truly touched his heart, though, claiming that he had helped you to heal from your breakup and that he made you feel safer and more special than anyone else ever had. He was pretty sure that his smile had never been so big and bright before, because it honestly felt like his face was going to split in half at that moment, but he didn't try to hide it. He couldn't, not with how overjoyed he was. He never thought he'd be this happy again after the death of his mentor, never thought that he'd have the chance to be, but you had proven him wrong about that in the best way possible.

He felt like he was on cloud nine for the entire first month that you two were officially together, and if he was honest with himself, that feeling never really went away. He tried to tone things down a bit so he didn't seem so lovestruck, but, well, he had a hard time resisting sweeping you into his arms every time he saw you. He also had a hard time sleeping without you in his arms and having to let you go in the morning felt like subtle torture to him. The smile that you gave him whenever you both returned home for the day made it all worth it, though, and for that short little bit, Toshinori didn't have a care in the world.

Something was bound to happen eventually, though. Nothing could stay so perfect for so long, and in this case, your ex finally worked up the gall to try get some revenge against you.

It started off like any other weekday; you and Toshinori woke up at about the same time, got ready for the day, and then enjoyed a quick breakfast together. You had to leave a bit earlier than him on this particular day, so after a quick goodbye kiss, you set off for the day.

Toshinori had never been so grateful for his instincts before. Sure, he hadn't been in the hero business for very long, but Nana had trained him well, and when that was combined with his natural capacities, his instincts were finely honed even at a young age. As soon as the door shut behind you, it was like a switch went off in his brain, the sinking feeling in his gut so strong that he thought he was about to be sick. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to go after you, so without further thought, he let his instincts take hold of him and he rushed out of the apartment.

He made it down the street just in time to see a hooded figure dragging you into an alleyway. You barely had enough time to realize what was happening before the harsh grip that had suddenly overtaken you was being ripped away, and when you looked back, there was Toshinori, holding your ex up off the ground by the front of his hoody, his usual grin long gone as he glared at the man.

"Are you alright, Y/N?"

You only nodded in reply, probably far too confused and stunned to put anything into words at that moment. Toshinori hummed in response, his grip tightening on your ex's hoody as he fought the urge to throttle the man right then and there. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself, mainly because he didn't want to subject you to something that violent, but also because he was a hero, and heroes always did the right thing, no matter how personal things got.

"Head back home. I'll be back in a little bit."

Part of him wanted to hand the scumbag off to a nearby hero or officer so he could take you home himself, but he didn't want to take any chances on your ex escaping and coming back to try to harm you again later. So, after taking one last look at you to make sure that you really were okay, Toshinori left at a breakneck speed, making it to the local police station in what had to have been record time. He took no small amount of pleasure in seeing that bastard put in cuffs, but once he was sure that your ex was properly detained, he left the station, intent on making it back home to you so he could make sure that you were safe.

He was afraid that you would take this hard, especially given how scared you were when you first found out that your ex was a villain. He was ready to stay with you for as long as you needed, never letting you go until you finally felt safe again, but, well, you always did have an uncanny ability when it came to taking him off guard.

You were sitting on the couch when he walked into the apartment, no doubt waiting for him, but it didn't look like you had shed a single tear yet. If anything, you looked impatient, and that confused him more than anything, at least until you ran to him and pulled him down so you could slam your lips against his. He was only expecting a quick kiss, maybe one born out of relief at seeing him again before you sought out some comfort from him, but what you gave him was something so desperate and passionate that it felt like it burned him to his very core.

You had never kissed him like that before, always keeping things chaste for his sake since he didn't have much experience when it came to romance. Apparently this had been enough for you to throw that caution to the wind, though, because there was nothing innocent about the way that you grabbed at him, one hand kneading the muscles on his arm as the other wove its way into his hair. Toshinori wasn't one to deny you what you wanted, but he wasn't exactly prepared for this, taken off guard and struggling to keep up with you as his hands awkwardly settled around your waist.

Your eyes were alight with something that he'd never seen before as you pulled away from him, a spark of mischief running through them as you looked at his face, no doubt seeing the blush that he could feel burning across his cheeks. The smile that you gave him was one of genuine joy, though, and that helped to settle his racing heart.

"You're my hero, Toshi."

And that just sent it racing again, even faster than before. Those words would have been enough to turn him into a mess on their own, but the breathless way that you said them truly sealed his fate. You gave him one more peck on the lips before tugging on the edges of his jacket, coaxing him to follow you. He went without question.

You brought him to the bedroom, and the devious look that you gave him made all sorts of anticipation bubble in his chest, and he tried to gulp all of that down in order to say something, but you didn't give him the chance, pushing him until the back of his knees hit the bed. He was still so flustered that he couldn't put up any resistance to the motion (not that he would have wanted to anyways), and he fell back onto the bed, his hands immediately shooting up to cradle your hips as you crawled over him.

"My hero."

You barely whispered it this time, and the only reason that he even knew you said anything at all was because he'd been looking at your face right then. The movement of your lips caught his attention, but your eyes trapped him, so full of adoration and so many other emotions that he couldn't even begin to name. It was so **soft** compared to how heated things had been just moments ago, and the switch was starting to make his head spin in a way that could only be described as wonderful.

Those soft and innocent feelings didn't last long, though, because you pulled him into another searing kiss that put the final nail in the coffin of any complex thoughts that he might have had. He was all primal urges and nerve after that, his hands aching to feel more of you but too shy in their inexperience to actually reach for you. That wasn't a problem that you shared with him, your own hands rubbing along his chest and kneading the muscles that you found there until you finally made to pull him up a bit, just enough to where you could start pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. At least he knew what to do at that point, and he quickly rid himself of both his jacket and his shirt before leaning back against the bed again.

You took a moment to look at him, as if you were trying to memorize every curve and dip of his torso. He would have felt self-conscious if it hadn't been for the sheer desire in your gaze, and then your hands followed the trail that your eyes had scoped out. Your touch was gentle at first, your fingers barely even brushing against him, yet it was still enough to send shivers running through him. And then you pressed harder, kneading again, and without his shirt in the way, he could feel those motions in their entirety. He was embarrassed by the groan that he let out, but it seemed to spur you on, and your massaging moved further and further south until your fingers came to the waistband of his pants, and then you suddenly stopped moving altogether.

"Damn..."

Toshinori's eye shot open (hell, he wasn't even sure when they'd shut), only to see that your own eyes were locked on the bulge that was covered by his jeans. His face really did burn then, and he coughed to get your attention, having to turn his head away when you looked up because he couldn't bear to meet your eyes at that moment.

"Something wrong...?"

"Not at all, big guy."

That cheeky grin you sported did nothing to calm him down.

"I think we're going to need some lube, though."

"...bedside table."

...

"Toshinori, you sly dog."

It was like you wanted him to pass out from sheer embarrassment. You leaned over him so you could rummage through his bedside table, your grin only growing once you found the bottle hidden inside it. You set it on the bed beside you, leaving it there as your hands moved to grip the hem of your shirt. Toshinori's heart pounded as you slowly brought your shirt up over your head, each new inch of bare skin revealing another reason for him to get over his shyness, and when you threw your shirt to the corner of the room, his hands finally moved, trailing up your torso.

Your skin felt impossibly soft beneath his rough fingertips, and even though his mind screamed at him to slow down, one of his hands raised up to palm your breast, even though your bra was still in the way. If you thought that he was moving too fast, you didn't show it, and you even encouraged him by reaching behind you to unclasp your bra, flinging it off to who knows where before you brought both of his hands back up to cup your breasts, moving his fingers around until he got the picture and turned his attention towards your nipples.

At first, he only lightly brushed his thumbs against them, entranced at how they hardened under his touch, before he took one of the peaks between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a light tug. The gasp that you let out had him aching, his erection straining within the confines of his jeans, and it also made him feel just a bit braver. He leaned up enough to where he could place a trail of kisses along your sternum before veering off so he could lave his tongue against your free nipple, his fingers still teasing the other peak.

He briefly wondered if he was doing this right, but little pants were still leaving your mouth, and when he closed his lips around the hardened bud that his tongue had sought out, your hips sharply rolled against his. That was the only verification that he needed, and it also had him bucking up into you. He must have done it at just the right angle, because the sharp moan that you let out was one of the sweetest sounds that he had ever heard and he was already desperate to hear more like it.

"I need you to touch me, Toshi."

He truly felt his inexperience showing at that point, because he didn't have a clue what you were talking about it. Wasn't he already touching you? Did you need him to touch you somewhere else? It wasn't until you stood up and pulled your shorts and underwear off that it finally clicked, and you handed him the bottle of lube as you retook your place on his lap.

"I-I don't-"

"I'll talk you through it."

That made him feel a little better about it, but he was still nervous as he reached for the lube, his hands shaking as he uncapped it and poured some out, although 'some' was a bit of understatement since he nearly emptied the previously half-full bottle right then and there.

"That might be a bit much, but I guess you can never be too prepared, huh?"

Well, at least you got a laugh out of it.

"Should I just...?"

"Just go for it and I'll help you figure out from there."

He really had no clue what to do, but it seemed like a good idea to at least spread the lube around a bit. So with that, he lowered his hand to your mound, his fingers tracing your outer lips briefly before spreading them. Even though his fingers were already slick with lube, he could still feel the wetness that already covered you, and the thought that he had such an effect on you made his chest burn with an odd mixture of anticipation, desire, and fondness. It also made him a bit more confident in what he was doing, and he moved his forefinger forward so he could trace it around your opening. He felt your hands moving up to the back of his neck, working their way into his scalp and massaging in a way that was both comforting and encouraging.

"You're doing great, Toshi. Go ahead and put one inside of me."

At any other pint, he would have turned into a stuttering mess because of how lewd that statement was, but at that moment, when he wanted nothing more than to please you, he instead eagerly complied with it. He wasn't oblivious to how big he was in any aspect, so he took his time, making sure that the lube and your own fluids were adequately spread as he slowly drew his finger back and forth into you, working into you little by little and giving you ample time to adjust in case you needed it. The grip that you had on his hair tightened, and he was afraid that he had hurt you for a moment, at least until you started to rock your hips against his hand and a breathless sound fell from your lips.

"Fuck, Toshi, just crook your little finger a little bit and touch my clit."

He immediately followed your demand, his finger bending to where it pressed against your frontal wall and his thumb moving to massage against your clit, just like you had asked. You were apparently content to take care of everything else. You rocked your hips at an angle that had you moaning in seconds, and Toshinori could have died a happy man at that moment with the way his name sounded as you gasped it right then, the sound going straight to his cock. In the hopes of helping you along, Toshinori leaned forward until his lips met your breast again, and as he took your nipple into his mouth, your gasps morphed into moans of pure bliss.

"I need more, Toshi, please!"

He immediately knew what you were talking about this time, and he gently eased his middle finger into you, working it in right next to his other finger. There a bit of resistance this time, but you slowed your pace to accommodate for that, allowing yourself time to adjust before your hips started their frantic pace again. One of your hands had moved down between his shoulder blades, and he could feel the marks forming there as your nails dug into his skin, although it was hardly an unpleasant feeling. And even if it had been, it would have been easy to ignore, especially when your walls started to quiver around his fingers and your hips jerked hard against him, your head falling against his shoulder as you cried out. The sound that you let out was something that Toshinori would remember for the rest of his life, right along with the glazed over, blissed-out look in your eyes that he saw when you finally pulled back to look at him.

"Are you...ready, Toshi?"

Even if he hadn't been right that second, the breathlessness in your voice certainly would have been enough to get him there.

"God yes."

You leaned back and reached down to unfasten his pants, pushing them and his underwear down far enough so he could kick them the rest of the way off along with his shoes. Toshinori couldn't help the choked groan that he let out when you wrapped your hand around his length, pumping it a few times before you settled your hips over his and then ran the head of his length through your folds. You were already making him feel more amazing than he ever had before, and he wasn't even inside of you yet. It was truly mind-boggling, at least while his mind was still working, that is, and that wasn't for very long at all, because before he knew it, the tip of his cock was being engulfed by your wet heat, and the feeling of it was indescribable. His hands twisted into the sheets underneath him as you pulled off of him a little bit, only to sink back down, working a bit more of his cock into you.

It was a bit of a slow process, one that had Toshinori panting and tensing underneath you, struggling to keep from bucking into you, and you had to pause at few points to get used to the stretch of him, but when your hips were finally flush against his, the pleasure that you both felt was beyond worth all of the effort. Your entire body was already shaking from exertion, but before he could even question whether you were alright or not, you slowly lifted your hips until you were almost completely off of him, before you quickly sank back down. The action caused you to throw your head back and moan loudly, so Toshinori could only guess that you felt just as good as he did right then, and he let out his own groan as his hands finally settled on your hips.

"Fuck, you feel so good Toshi. I've never-Fuck! It's never felt this good before!"

He wished that he could have told you how amazing you felt, how soft and warm you were around him, how you squeezed him so perfectly, but he could hardly form a comprehensive thought at that point, much less put anything into words. You were riding him with vigor by that point, and when you started to shake from the effort that your pace took, Toshinori easily supported and helped guide your hips against him.

"You're so damn big, Toshi, I can feel so much of you! I just- Fuck! I love you!"

Toshinori was torn. Part of him wanted to put a pause on things so he could make sure that he heard you right, but another part of him was more interested in what you were doing, because what you were doing was the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen. He doubted that you even realized what you said, because you looked like you were completely lost in ecstasy, your eyes clenched shut as a tear rolled from one of them, your nails digging into his chest as you held onto him to try to anchor yourself to reality. Your hips slammed against his as your whole body tensed, and you practically screamed his name as your walls clenched him in a vice grip that had him gasping for breath.

When you finally slumped down against him, Toshinori ran one of his hands up your back, trying to soothe you as you came down from your euphoric high. When you finally had enough composure to look at him, a shy grin had taken over your face, your eyes still hazy from the remnants of ecstasy but also holding an uncertainty in them that let Toshinori know you were perfectly aware of what you said, and the thought that you actually meant those words had his heart swelling.

He gently rolled you over until you were lying under him, and a brief look of surprise crossed your face when you realized that he hadn't come yet. He didn't let you think about it for too long, leaning down to give you a searing kiss before he slowly started to grind his hips into you again. He'd wait until later to tell you that he felt the same way, because for now, he was content to show you how he felt about you instead.


	31. Update

Just an update saying that I won't be posting these on this website any more.

You can find them over on my Archive of Our Own page (same user name as here) or on my Tumblr blog (also the same username).

I am still very active on both of those websites and add content somewhat regularly, and they already have a ton of content on them that I couldn't post here for various reasons (especially my Tumblr blog).


End file.
